Love ! When you take us !
by Murasakimaru
Summary: Nii-chan ! Je rentre au Japon !". Voilà le plus grand cauchemar pour lui. Que doit-il faire ? Ecouter son coeur ? Brider tous ses sentiments ? Ou tout simplement se laisser emporter par les évènements ? En sachant que pour lui, il est plus qu'un frère.
1. Prologue : Retour Inadéquat

**_Titre : Love ! When you take us_**

_**Auteur :** _Usagi-chan

_**Disclamer :** _Si jamais je dit que j'ai menacée le Grand Masashi Kishimoto avec le death note et Sebas-chan pour avoir Naruto et Sasuke, vous me croyez ? Non ? Pff, même pas drôle... Le retour à la réalité est dur. Je les empreinte juste, mais je ne suis pas sure qui reviennent en un seul morceau.

_**Résumé :**_ "Nii-chan ! Je rentre au Japon !". Voilà le plus grand cauchemar pour lui. Que doit-il faire ? Ecouter son coeur ? Brider tous ses sentiments ? Ou tout simplement se laisser emporter par les évènements ? En sachant que pour lui il est plus qu'un frère adoptif.

_**Genre :** _Humor/Romance/AU/OOC

**_Raiting :_** M

Ma première fic longue ! Prions simplement que je la laisse pas traîner en longueur. Je ferais les publications des chapitres toutes les 2 semaines, comme ça, j'ai le temps que mes bêta-lectrices la corrige. -Merci Neko-chan et Yuko- Ça sera régulier car sinon je sens que mes chères et tendres Bêta-lectrices n'auront qu'une seule envie, celle de me tuer grâce à l'argenterie... Alors sinon, je préviens, la classe Uchiwa a décidée de se cacher car mon imagination lui faisait trop peur. -En même temps je la comprends- Elle a voulu s'exiler sur Mars ou Vénus, mais en cours de route, elle s'est perdue et a été enlevée 4 fois par des extraterrestres. Maintenant elle se situe de l'autre côté de la galaxie mais, pour mon simple corps d'être humain, c'est beaucoup trop loin. Donc Sasuke sans classe Uchiwa vaut à un Sasuke OOC.

**! YAOI ! Ou relation homosexuel si vous préférez. Donc c'est à vos risques et périls. Vous êtes prévenus.**

**Ne venez pas vous plaindre.**

**

* * *

Prologue: Retour inadéquate.

* * *

**

_« Nii-chan,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Je ne te manque pas trop ? Sûrement que oui mais tu vas dire que c'est faux._

_Ne fait pas cette tête là, je te connais par cœur maintenant -Même si j'en ais mis du temps.-_

_Tu as remarqué que ton génie de petit frère, malgré une année assez sexuelle -Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je suis à croquer.- passée à New York, sais encore bien parler Japonais ? Comment ça, je me glorifies moi-même? Rabat joie…_

_Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je t'envois une lettre plutôt qu'un coup de fil, hein ?_

_Non, non, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ais plus d'argent pour payer mon abonnement téléphonique -Quoi que c'est en grande partie à cause de ça.- Je veux juste que tu gardes une trace écrite de ce qui va suivre._

_Moi, ton frère adoré et indéniablement magnifique, rentre enfin à la maison !_

_Heureux? Ne dit pas non, je sais que tu l'es._

_En tous cas, Itachi-san avait l'air de l'être…_

_Je vivrais surement quelque temps chez toi en attendant de trouver un appartement._

_Ne dit pas que ca te déranges !_

_Frère sans cœur! Tu vas me laisser mourir de froid et de faim dans les rues en plein hiver ?_

_J'arriverais normalement le vendredi 13 Mars vers les 11 heures. Tu viendras me chercher? _

_Allez, soit gentil avec moi… Comme récompense t'auras en bisous !_

_Oh ! Et je te ramène une surprise de taille ! Mais bon tu verras par toi-même._

_Kyu-chan. »_

La lettre tomba lentement sur le sol. C'était une blague, non ? Sûrement un mauvais rêve… Rien de plus, rien de moins. Il allait bientôt émerger de ce cauchemar, et tout reviendrais comme avant. Toute cette mascarade se fissurerait. Il se pinça le bras et retint un léger gémissement de douleur. Il n'en revenait pas… Tout cela était vrai. Aucune illusion… Rien, Nada… Même pas une mauvaise blague, comme une de celles que ces imbéciles de gamins affectionnaient et aimaient jouer au plus idiot du quartier. Et comme par hasard, c'était toujours pour sa pomme. En parlant d'eux, pourquoi ne pas leurs inculper les bonnes manières avec la mythique farce du 'coup-de-la-crotte-enfermée-dans-un-sac-en-papier-enflammé' ? Non, ça serait se rabaisser à leurs niveaux, et un Uchiwa ne s'incline pas. Question de fierté -mal placée soit dite en passant-. Et puis pour ce coup-là ils n'avaient rien fait. Ca serait injuste… Et ils n'avaient que dix ans alors que lui en avait quinze de plus. S'il comprenait bien :

La lettre était vraie.

Kyu-chan allait revenir… -Ô joie ! Ô bonheur ! Ô désespoir !-

Il était totalement sur le cul en cet instant -sens au premier et second degrés.- Qu'avait il fait quand il était plus jeune pour avoir autant de rancune de la part de Monsieur destin ou de quelconques divinités alcooliques -on ne pouvait pas en vouloir à un Uchiwa quand on était sobre. Trop risqué…- et perverses -Ca restait encore à démontrer.- Il en était sur, son père ou son imbécile de frère avait décidé d'écrire son histoire en jouant aux fléchettes et en buvant bouteille sur bouteille… Et ça ne devait pas être de l'eau. Le suicide ? Non… Pas un Uchiwa, fierté oblige ! Parricide pour ensuite passer au fratricide ? Non plus… Il les aimait trop pour ça… Et puis un Uchiwa ne trahis pas son nom. En même temps, la prison ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. Règles et obligations sans intérêts et exaspérantes… Pouvait-il fuir ? Il se prit la tête dans ses mains et se balança d'avant en arrière. Il revenait… Kyu-chan revenait… Son fantasme revenait ! Il était foutu… Adieu classe Uchiwa ! Adieu fierté ! Et bonjour hormones masculines en ébullition ! Il se releva lentement et ramassa la lettre. Pourquoi avait-il reçu ce torchon ? Il n'aurait pas du rentrer au pays… Son corps avait de légers spasmes… Pitoyable, il avait peur de le revoir… Non, peur était trop faible… Terrifié serait plus exact. Il ne voulait pas lui sauter dessus et encore moins… Ressentir ses sentiments contradictoires qui avaient lieu en son sein. Haine, dégout… Amour, fascination. Il était bon pour une atroce migraine, et par la suite, finir dans un asile pour aliénés -camisole en bonus.- A peine avait-il reçu l'annonce de son arrivé qu'il avait déjà mal a la tête. Il aurait mieux fait de rester au States au lieux de venir lui pourrir la vie ! Mais pourtant, pendant tout ce temps loin de lui, son regard lui manquait. Ses magnifiques prunelles où logeaient tendresse, amour, douceur, détermination, force… Tellement de sentiments différents mais pourtant si complémentaires… Un râle retentissant se fit entendre dans le silence de mort.

-STOP ! Ne plus penser, ne plus penser…

Son poing rencontrât violemment la table. Il était perdu… Il posa son regard sur sa montre… 10h… Un drôle d'impression le prit… Quel jour était-il ? Il n'en savait rien mais pourtant il avait la sensation d'oublier quelque chose d'important… De vraiment très important. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, d'un pas lourd et gauche -c'est ça quand on vient juste de se lever de son lit- et regarda le vieux calendrier à fleurs qui était posé sur le frigidaire… -Chacun ses gouts comme on dit.- 13 Mars ?… Un ange passa. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et sa mâchoire était à deux doigts de craquée. 13 mars… 10h ? '_J'arriverais surement le vendredi 13 Mars vers les 11 heures'. _Il eut comme un blanc l'espace d'un instant, et quelque temps après avoir remis ses neurones correctement en place, il était en train de détaler vers sa voiture de sport -cabriolé et rouge, s'il vous plait ! On n'a pas tous les mêmes valeurs- en pyjama de soie noir et pieds nus… Peu importe sa tenue, son 'frère' rentrait, et il devait aller le chercher. Sinon sa torture serait pire que la mort. -Kyu-chan est vraiment terrifiant parfois- Après avoir évité plusieurs pots de fleurs et autres obstacles qui se dressaient sur son chemin, il entra précipitamment dans la voiture et mis le contact. 10h10... Il était dans les temps, enfin pour l'instant. A peine avait il mit le pied sur l'accélérateur que le cadran de vitesse indiquait 100 km/h. Si jamais il faisait le rencontre de gentils policiers sur la route, il était bon pour un retrait de permis et pour, en bonus, les sanglots de son Kyu-chan. Prions pour que ça n'arrive pas… L'autoroute était pleine de monde. Comment allait-il bien faire pour arriver dans les temps ? Bonne question… Il se cogna la tête contre le volant, ce qui fit sonner le klaxon qui le fit relever la tête précipitamment.

Il avait battu son record de vitesse… Il en était sur. Même une formule un n'aurait pu lui tenir tête... Mais, malgré la grande rapidité à laquelle il roulait, il avait été pris dans les bouchons. Foutu trafic ! Et en plus, il avait failli y passer en manquant de se prendre plusieurs voitures, poteaux, ou autres objets et avait finit plusieurs fois en tête à queue. Mais il était dans les temps, et c'était le principal. Il se demandait comment d'ailleurs… Il sortit de sa voiture la tête haute et des lunettes de soleil hors de pris -On est Uchiwa ou on ne l'est pas- au bout du nez. Mais tout cela dénotait avec le seul habit qu'il avait sur lui, ce foutu pyjama en soie noir qui faisait ressortir la fine musculature qui avait élu domicile sur son torse. 10h45... Il avait encore le temps. Il entra dans l'aéroport et se dirigea vers un bar au nom plutôt alléchant. Tout en buvant son café d'une traite et en décortiquant son croissant d'un flegme évidente, il écrivit sur une pancarte en carton '_Kyu-chan_'. 10h55... Il se leva et partit en direction des arrivées. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à jouer l'épouvantail -plutôt beau- pendant 5 minutes en tenant cette maudite pancarte blanche dans les mains. Fierté, où es tu passé ? Plusieurs filles le mangeaient du regard mais il s'en fichait bien. Qu'elles regardent et qu'elles profitent, de toute façon c'était gratuit. Mais interdiction de l'approcher. Il n'aimait que les services trois pièces… Surtout un en particulier… Umh, umh… La voix 'sensuelle mais pas si sensuelle que ça' de l'hôtesse d'accueil retenti dans l'aéroport pour annoncer le typique -mais barbant- message qui était :

-Le vol venant de New York vient d'arriver. Je répète, le vol venant de New York vient d'arriver.

Il aurait du rester couché aujourd'hui, il en était sur. Mais alors qu'il tenait la saloperie de pancarte bien élevée, et qu'il n'avait que pour seule envie, celle de s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes loin de ce lieu, il vit avancer une vague silhouette -qui tirais derrière elle deux grosse valises pleine à craquer- qu'il semblait connaitre. Elle s'arrêta et regarda de tout les côtés pour semblablement rechercher quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Au bout de quelques secondes elle arrêta son regard sur lui. Non…Tout mais pas ça ! Ces cheveux blond, ce regard si bleu qui ressemblait au ciel d'été, cette fine musculature mise en valeur par la chemise moulante noir qu'il aurait bien voulut arracher et ces petites fesses bien rondes qui semblait lui dire : « Croque-moi ! Mange-moi ! Dévore-moi et surtout prend moi. »…. Il déglutit péniblement et murmura :

-Naruto.

Le dit Naruto lui fit un sourire étincelant et courut vers lui –valises laissées à l'abandon-, le corps bougeant dans de légers mouvements sensuels –involontaires mais pour le brun, il le faisait exprès… L'amour rend aveugle…- en criant :

-SASUKE ! (Mode VF activé. -Comme dans les Naruto shippuden quand le baka blond retrouve Sasuke chez Orochimaru.-)

Galère… Il était très, _très_ mal barré…

* * *

**Usagi-chan :** A suivre dans le prochaine épisode !

**Sasuke :** C'est quoi ce bordel ? Depuis quand je me prend la tête pour cet imbécile de barbie ?

**Naruto :** Oh ! Pour moi, ça me va. Personnellement je suis plutôt bien traité...

**Sasuke :** Pff... Descrimination

**Usagi-chan :** Et alors ? Naruto est trop mignon pour le faire souffrir... Quoi que... Et puis c'est une vengeance ! T'avais pas le droit de...

Naruto met sa main devant la fanficeuse détraquée et lui chuchote à l'oreille.

**Naruto :** Pas de spoil. Tu risques te mettre tes lecteurs à dos.

**Sasuke :** Touche pas à MA Barbie. Et puis si tu veux te plaindre va voir l'auteur original.

**Usagi-chan :** Trop loin et puis... Ken, ton texte.

**Sasuke :** Ouai, ouai... Reviews ?

La fanficeuse commence a se diriger rapidement vers un abri anti-bombe nucléaire.

**Sasuke :** COMMENT TU M'AS APPELÉ SALE FOLLE ?


	2. Arrivée mouvementée

**_Titre : Love ! When you take us_**

_**Auteur :** _Usagi-chan

_**Disclamer :** _Si jamais je dit que j'ai menacée le Grand Masashi Kishimoto avec le death note et Sebas-chan pour avoir Naruto et Sasuke, vous me croyez ? Non ? Pff, même pas drôle... Le retour à la réalité est dur. Je les empreinte juste, mais je ne suis pas sure qui reviennent en un seul morceau.

_**Résumé :**_ "Nii-chan ! Je rentre au Japon !". Voilà le plus grand cauchemar pour lui. Que doit-il faire ? Ecouter son coeur ? Brider tous ses sentiments ? Ou tout simplement se laisser emporter par les évènements ? En sachant que pour lui il est plus qu'un frère adoptif.

_**Genre :** _Humor/Romance/AU/OOC

**_Raiting :_** M

Ma première fic longue ! Prions simplement que je la laisse pas traîner en longueur. Je ferais les publications des chapitres comme bon me le semble, comme ça, j'ai le temps que mes bêta-lectrices la corrige. -Merci Neko-chan et Yuko- Ça sera régulier (ou pas) car sinon je sens que mes chères et tendres Bêta-lectrices n'auront qu'une seule envie, celle de me tuer grâce à l'argenterie... Alors sinon, je préviens, la classe Uchiwa a décidée de se cacher car mon imagination lui faisait trop peur. -En même temps je la comprends- Elle a voulu s'exiler sur Mars ou Vénus, mais en cours de route, elle s'est perdue et a été enlevée 4 fois par des extraterrestres. Maintenant elle se situe de l'autre côté de la galaxie mais, pour mon simple corps d'être humain, c'est beaucoup trop loin. Donc Sasuke sans classe Uchiwa vaut à un Sasuke OOC.

**! YAOI ! Ou relation homosexuel si vous préférez. Donc c'est à vos risques et périls. Vous êtes prévenus.**

**Ne venez pas vous plaindre.**

_Réponse au reviews anonymes :_

_Ashérit :__ Umh, umh... Je voyais très bien un Sasuke soumis à ses sentiments et qui n'arrive pas à les contrôler. Et puis il y a beaucoup de fic où il est le salop de première (Mais bon, dans ces cas là, parfois il a la classe) donc changer un peu son image ne sera que mieux. Et puis un Sasuke en pyjama c'est sexy, donc il peux bien jouer les playboys. Parce qu'il le vaux bien !_

* * *

**Arrivée mouvementée**

'_Trois pas en avant. Trois pas en arrière. Trois pas sur le côté. Trois pas de l'autre côté. '_

Rester là où il était ? S'enfuir le plus loin possible ? Se tenir ici, dans un état de surprise, de bonheur mélangé à un soupçon de doute ? Partir sans se retourner ? Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait souffrir en cet instant même. A retenir, porter plainte à l'éléphant qui s'amusait dans son cerveau. Fichue migraine… Et pour ne rien arranger à son état, il était pris entre plusieurs compromis plus foireux les uns que les autres, alors que le problème s'approchait à grande enjambées. Pourquoi courait-il si vite ?

Un pas… Il déglutit amèrement. Plus que trois pas. Deux pas… Il ferma les yeux et fit un sourire crispé. Trois pas… Il ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Il était trop proche… Vraiment trop proche. Son corps réagit au quart de tour. Il se décala précipitamment sur la droite, et à peine pût il reprendre un souffle normal, qu'une fusée noire et blonde passa devant lui à toute vitesse –C'est que ça court vite ces bêtes là.- et finit sa course plus qu'enflammée contre un mur. Ça devait faire mal. Sasuke ricana et se rapprocha lentement du corps étalé négligemment au sol froid de l'aéroport. Le brun s'accroupit devant lui et dit d'une voix sarcastique :

-Bonjour, Kyu-chan. Franchement un mur est plus important que moi ?

Il se releva et lui tendit la main en levant les yeux au ciel. Naruto écarquilla ses orbes azurs mais prit quand même sa main dans un geste incertain et tremblant. Allait-il pleuvoir dans un avenir certain pour que le grand Sasuke Uchiwa lui propose de l'aide ? Bon même si elle ne venait pas de bon cœur… Le blondinet le regarda les yeux brillant de larmes. –C'est que ça faisait mal de se prendre un mur à pleine vitesse.- Sasuke fut prit d'un frisson. Le contact chaud de la main de Naruto contre la sienne. Ses yeux si bleu mi-clos. Sa lèvre inférieure mordillée par ses dents trop blanche. Un véritable ange voué à la luxure… Comment un être humain pouvait il être si désirable ? Il aurait tout donné pour, en cet instant, se trouver dans un coin tranquille avec en bonus un lit à baldaquin doté de magnifique draps blancs en soie. Ou dans son lit aussi, ça serait pas mal. Qu'est ce qu'il aimerait le faire crier de plaisir et de le voir le supplier d'une voix frissonnante. Vraiment il pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour ce que son rêve devienne réalité… Mais, la vie n'était pas un rêve, et puis il l'avait déjà réalisé depuis longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas en demander plus… Une voix grave et douce le fit revenir sur la terre ferme. La réalité… Dur, très dur réalité.

-Nii-chan ? Eumh… Tu as un peu de bave au coin de la bouche. Pas que ça tue ton sex-appeal, mais bon.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et lâcha précipitamment la main du blondinet. Et le dit blondinet se retrouva de nouveau les quatre fers en l'air. Il bavait. Le Grand Sasuke bavait ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il jamais de corde quand il en fallait ? Rectification. Pas de corde. Un Uchiwa ne se suicide pas, sous aucun prétexte. Le brunet passa son pouce au coin de ses lèvres et répliqua d'une voix froide.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi.

Itachi allait le tuer. On ne devait pas toucher à la classe Uchiwa. C'était interdit sous risque de représailles et là, il venait de se donner en spectacle. Il allait se faire assassiner dans les pires souffrances imaginables. Un frisson le parcourut. Avait-il une tombe à disposition ?

-Nii-chan, tu m'aides à me relever ?

Sasuke reporta son regard sur le blond encore au sol. Il leva un sourcil. Pour qui il le prenait ? Pour sa bonniche ?

-Et puis quoi encore ? Tu ne veux pas non plus que me prosterne devant toi ? Et puis arrête de m'appeler Nii-chan, ça m'exaspère.

-Te prosterner devant moi ? Je ne te demandais pas tant mais si tu insiste. Naruto, joueur, lui tira la langue. Qu'est ce qu'il aimait embêter son frère. Et puis comment veux tu que je t'appelle ? Nii-chan te va très bien. Ou Teme aussi…

Le brun ne lui répondit pas, bien trop absorbé par le petit bout rose qui avait fait momentanément son apparition. Si tentant…

-Nii-chan ? Tu fais une tête bizarre. Tu es sur que tu te sens bien ?

La voix du blond le fit sortir de ses pensées plus que mal placées et il toussota pour cacher sa gêne. Foutu hormones !

-Oui, oui ca va. Naruto, tu peux m'appelle Sasuke, tu sais. Comme avant. J'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes de moi et ça fait mal.

-Nii-chan…

Sasuke lui tendit sa main une deuxième fois. Ça faisait mal… Alors il avait tout oublié ? En même temps, vu son taux d'ébriété qu'il avait eu sur le moment… Le brun soupira et prit de force la main du blondinet qui ne semblait pas disposé à lui donner. Mais même si son cœur le faisait souffrir, il était heureux de l'avoir revu. Cette Barbie lui avait tellement manqué…

-Allez, viens on rentre. Va chercher tes valises, je vais mettre la voiture en route.

Alors que Naruto était en train de se relever avec du mal vu la douleur à son postérieur, il vit le brun sourire. Il était beau comme ça… Mais à peine sortit de ses pensées, il remarqua que le brun était déjà bien loin. Alors, il couru chercher ses bagages le plus vite possible. Mais à peine les avait-il empoigné, qu'il entendit le brun dire d'une voix forte :

- Dépêche-toi sinon tu dors dehors. Sous les ponts ça te dit ?

Naruto écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Sasuke n'oserait pas ? C'était son frère quand même ! Bon ok, adoptif et alors ? Ça revenait à la même chose. Il le jugea encore quelques secondes avant de s'avouer que oui, le brun était capable de le faire dormir dehors. Il couru le plus vite possible pour le rattraper tout en criant un :

-NII-CHAN !

… retentissant. Ce qui fit sourire le brun. Naruto lui avait tellement manqué. Et encore, c'était un euphémisme.

* * *

-C'est ça le Japon ? Franchement je m'attendais à mieux.

Un petit groupe venait d'arriver à l'aéroport de Narita, à Tokyo, au Japon. Ils étaient partis le matin précédent de New York pour suivre un de leurs amis qui ne rêvait que d'une chose. Rentrer au Japon, le pays où il avait été élevé. Il racontait que ce pays lui manquait affreusement et qu'il voulait revoir son grand frère avant l'heureux événement. Il ne voulait pas le mettre au pied de la lettre, il avait trop de respect envers lui pour ça. Stupide. De toute façon après la soirée qui le priverait de sa liberté tant convoitée, ils repartiraient tous ensemble au States. Mais, ils devaient voir le bon côté des choses, ils pourraient se perfectionner en japonais et cela ne serait que bénéfique pour eux.

La petite bande était composée de cinq personnes, soit deux filles et trois garçons. Il y avait une blonde, assez grande, élancée et qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Elle avait deux frères qui l'accompagnaient pour le voyage. Un brun, qui se maquillait excessivement le visage et qui était toujours avec une marionnette, son gagne pain comme il le disait si bien. Et, pour compléter cette famille des plus étranges, il y avait aussi un roux. Il était de taille moyenne, une musculature plus qu'avantageuse et un visage typiquement masculin, avec des traits bien dessinés. Ses yeux étaient soulignés d'une légère touche de khôl qui faisait ressortir ses yeux turquoise, froids. Le kanji amour était tatoué en rouge sur son front, signe d'une ancienne histoire d'amour qui avait mal tourné.Cela avait été une relation des plus compliquées car l'amant du roux faisait partit de sa famille. Un cousin très, très éloigné, mais ils avaient quand même le même sang.

Pour continuer le tableau, il y avait aussi un grand brun avec les cheveux en bataille toujours accompagné par son plus fidèle ami, Akamaru, son chien. Il avait voulu le faire rentrer en catimini dans son sac à dos mais avait été obligé d'abandonner cette idée après s'être pris une droite bien placée. Il en avait souffert… Deux triangles étaient tatoués sur ses joues, restes d'un pari des plus grotesques avec la blonde du groupe. Il avait dût charmer le petit frère de la blondinette mais avait été vite remit à sa place. En même temps quand on vous menaçait avec un couteau sous la gorge on ne pouvait que fuir. Une petite brune se cachait derrière lui. Elle était jolie avec son teint pâle et ses cheveux noir coupé au carré. Personne ne doutait de son origine, elle était la japonaise de souche. Elle avait de grand yeux nacrés et été d'ôtée d'une énorme timidité.

-Kiba, ferme là. On a accepté de le suivre de notre plein gré alors arrête de te plaindre. C'est clair ? Rétorqua le roux d'une voix froide et où une menace de mort planait.

-De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, hein Gaara. Et puis il est partit où comme ça Blondie ? Il nous a lâchés dès qu'on est arrivé. Répondit Kiba, le meilleur ami des chiens, d'une voix boudeuse.

-Kiba-kun, il est parti voir son frère. Ça fait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et il était pressé de le voir. Déclara Hinata, la petite brune, d'une voix faible.

-Et alors, ca lui donne le droit de nous quitter à peine arrivé ? De te quitter ?

-Kiba… Mais la brunette ne put finir sa phrase, un haut le cœur l'avait prit avant.

-Hinata ? Demanda Temari, la blonde, d'une voix inquiète.

-Ça va aller, ça va aller. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive.

-On revient, Kankuro, fait gaffe aux bagages et prend des nouvelles du blondinet.

-Oh, Temari, je ne suis pas à tes ordres non plus. Répondit le brun.

-Merci.

Et sur ces paroles, Temari et Hinata s'éloignèrent du groupe, bras dessus, bras dessous, en direction des toilettes pour dames. Tout ça n'était pas normal. Hinata tombait rarement malade et si cela arrivait, ça devenait très inquiétant. Ils allaient se faire tuer par Neji…

* * *

Ils étaient enfin arrivés. C'est que ça prenait du temps de se rendre à l'aéroport aux heures de pointe. Et en plus quand votre passager vous allume sans le faire exprès. Déjà qu'il avait dut rouler à une vitesse modérée pour ne pas abimer sa voiture, alors si en plus le blond s'y mettait… Naruto avait malencontreusement fait tomber son portable du côté de Sasuke, et vu que l'appel était assez urgent, il avait dut se baisser pour le rattraper car le brun conduisait. Et bien entendu, cela avait réveillé une partie précise de son anatomie. Foutu blond ! A retenir, le mettre en cage… En même temps qui aurai eu l'idée de fourrer son nez dans ses bijoux de familles. Et bien entendu tout cela était accidentel. Il allait lui en foutre de l'accidentel ! Et voilà, que maintenant, le blondinet dormait paisiblement, comme un bien heureux. Il allait le réveiller _sans faire exprès_. Il se rapprocha du visage du blond mais à peine avait il voulu le bouger qu'il s'était arrêté en cours de route. Il était obnubilé par ces lèvres roses et pulpeuses qu'il avait devant lui. Étaient elles aussi douce que dans ses souvenirs ? Naruto dormait, donc s'il le faisait, il n'en serait rien. Il avait le droit de le faire, non ? Même si le blond n'était pas consentant. Il les avait déjà touchées, goutées, embrassées. Il pouvait recommencer. Il se rapprocha du fruit défendu mais s'arrêta. A quoi cela servait si le blondinet n'était même pas en courant ? A rien. Et puis _cette nuit _l'obsédait trop pour qu'il le fasse.

**La nuit envoutante, la lune éclairant d'une lumière tendre les cheveux d'or qui était sous lui. La chaleur moite de la chambre. Le faible éclairement des bougies rouges parfumés, la musique douce et sensuelle. La douceur des draps et de sa peau. Le corps ensorcelant sous lui, sa température corporelle anormalement élevée. Les spasmes de plaisirs qui parcourait son corps. Son visage rougit par la précédente jouissance et ses yeux si bleus mi-clos qui brillaient de luxure. Sa bouche laissant échapper des gémissements…**

**-Sasuke… Plus vite…**

Il avait trop de considération envers lui pour faire un geste mal placé sans son accord. Il leva sa main et la posa contre la joue de blond. Un murmure s'échappa des lèvres pâles du brun.

-Dit, Naruto, continueras-tu à faire semblant ou alors reviendras-tu vers moi ?

Il caressât tendrement la joue du blondinet. Il avait le droit à un instant de faiblesse. Un Uchiwa n'a aucune faiblesse… Au diable les principes. Il était humain et il avait besoin de ce toucher. Il resta plusieurs longues minutes à contempler le visage de son frère, endormi contre sa portière. Le voyage avait dû l'épuiser. Il se ressaisit rapidement et entreprit de le réveiller. Il serra le nez du blond avec son pouce et son index, ce qui lui coupa le souffle momentanément. Maintenant il devrait se réveiller dans cinq secondes. Une seconde… Deux secondes… Trois secondes… Quatre secondes… Cinq secondes. Alors que le blond gesticulait dans tous les sens pour récupérer l'air qui lui manquait, Sasuke fit un sourire tendre. Et deux yeux azurs s'ouvrirent.

-Réveiller, usuratonkachi ?

La voix du brun n'était qu'un murmure à peine audible.

-Sasuke ? On est déjà arrivé ? Répondit le blond d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Mmh. Alors debout feignasse, tu ne vas pas rester le cul ici quand même ?

Et il accompagna sa tirade d'une légère pichenette sur le front. Rester dans la voiture ? Mmh… Pas bête, il y avait assez de place pour deux corps en ébullitions qui ne font plus qu'un. Le brun secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche. Stop aux pensées mal placé. Il n'était vraiment pas sur de tenir s'il continuait comme ça. Le bruit d'une portière le sortit de ses pensées.

-Bah, alors feignasse, tu prends racine ici ?

Et le blondinet s'enfuit en courant vers la porte de la maison en lui tirant la langue et en s'esclaffant. Ce qui engendra une course poursuite autour de la maison. Enfin maison n'est pas vraiment le mot le mieux adapté pour décrire la propriété qu'il avait devant les yeux. Villa, aurait déjà été plus appropriée. La demeure Uchiwa se trouvait en plein cœur de Tokyo. Elle se situait dans un grand immeuble blanc avec l'effigie Uchiwa, c'est-à-dire l'éventail rouge et blanc, sur la façade du bâtiment. Il y avait beaucoup de fenêtres ce qui éclairait les appartements. Pas besoin d'électricité, Ecolo tout ça. Même si en hiver, c'était une autre histoire. Sasuke avait un appartement dans cet immeuble, et bien entendu, le brun avait acheté tout le bâtiment. Une seule pièce ne lui avait pas suffit. Saleté ego… Il les louait aux plus offrants, ce qui lui assurait une petite fortune vu que tout le monde se les arrachait. Alors si en plus on prenait en compte l'héritage de sa famille qu'il devait partager avec Itachi et Naruto, il avait de quoi vivre plusieurs vies sans soucis financiers. La voix de son frère le fit revenir à la réalité.

-Bon Naruto, au lieu de t'extasier devant ma maison, tu peux rappliquer rapidement s'il te plait. Ce n'est pas qui fait froid mais bon.

On se les gelait dehors en ce mois de mars. Ça n'aurait étonné personne s'il s'était mis à neiger de gros flocons. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. De toute façon ça ne devrait pas tarder vu le ciel assombri par les nuages grisâtres qui ne laissaient passer aucuns rayons solaires. Naruto s'arracha à sa contemplation et couru rejoindre le brun au chaud. C'était que le vent était frisquet. Le hall d'entrée était grand. Il y avait beaucoup de fleurs et autres végétaux. Sûrement une autre lubie étrange du brun. Les couleurs sobres étaient de mise mais parfois une petite touche d'orange venait compléter le tableau. Un jeune homme leur fit un sourire hypocrite. Il était froid. C'était _ça_ la personne qui accueillait les gens ? Flippant…

-Dit depuis quand tu embauches des frigidaires sournois pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux habitants ? Je dis, mauvais choix.

Compte tenu de la grande discrétion du blondinet, il l'avait dit tout haut ce qui lui valu un regard noir et un soupir d'exaspération. Franchement, personne ne lui avait apprit à tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler ?

-Je te présente Sai. Y a-t-il du courrier pour moi ?

La voix du brun venait de rompre le silence plus que pesant qui avait élu domicile dans le hall.

-Non, Monsieur Uchiwa, mais si vous voulez je peux le remplacer, et ce qui est sur c'est que je peux être un très, _très_ bon cadeau. Dit Sai en accompagnant sa tirade d'une lueur perverse dans ses yeux noir et d'une langue taquinant ses lèvres.

-Non, ca va aller. Occupe-toi de ta fille, elle a besoin de toi.

Et sur ces mots le brun partit en direction des ascenseurs. Le blond était stupéfait. Cet hypocrite avait une fille ? Il aurait tout donné pour voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Ça devait être tordant. Et puis depuis quand, il draguait son frère ? Il aurait bien aimé lui rabattre son caquet mais ça le faisait mal s'il faisait déjà des histoires à peine arrivé. Il marcha nonchalamment en direction des ascenseurs. L'autre allait morfler. Foi d'Uzumaki, on ne touchait pas à son frère.

-Dit, Nii-chan, c'est qui pour toi cet espèce d'exhibitionniste ? Il avait l'air très familier avec toi.

-Sai ? Un ancien amant. Mon dernier pour être plus précis. Répondit le brun d'une voix détachée en appuyant sur le bouton du quarantième étage.

Le blond grinça des dents. Avait il bien fait de partir au States ?

* * *

**L'auteur, son nez dans le bouquin, en train de mater le pelotage de Sasuke et Naruto par le petit trou.**

**Sasuke :** La discrétion et toi ça fait deux. Jamais tu n'aurais pût être ninja.

**Usagi-chan :** Et toi, niveau contrôle de ses hormones, tu peux repasser aussi.

**Naruto s'écroule sur le sol, mort de rire.**

**Naruto :** Il bave... Il bave. Dit tu n'aurais pas un croisement avec Akamaru ? Parce que bon, tu lui ressembles un peu si on regarde bien...

**Usagi-chan :** Et encore il n'a strictement rien vu... MOUAHAHAHAH.

**Naruto *yeux de chat poté* :** Tu me fais voir ? S'il te plait.

**Usagi-chan :** Nya, je fond !** *Lui lance le script* **Voui, lit, lit.

**Naruto et Sasuke, qui a bougé son cul du fauteuil, zieutent le chapitre suivant.**

**Naruto *yeux grand de surprise* :** Je ne savais pas que Sasuke avait un fantasme avec les pompon girls...

**Sasuke :** Toi, tu veux mourir jeune... Réécris ! Saleté d'auteur barge bonne à mettre en camisole !

**Usgi-chan *tire la langue* :** Non

**L'auteur met ses lunettes et part taper le prochain chapitre de A en perdre la raison. Naruto mort de rire, part se réfugier dans la chambre.**

**Sasuke :** JE VAIS TOUS VOUS CASSER LA GUEULE ! Bon, Naruto après avoir abuser de ton corps...


	3. Choc ! Hormones et révélation

**_Titre : Love ! When you take us_**

_**Auteur :** _Usagi-chan

_**Disclamer :** _Si jamais je dit que j'ai menacée le Grand Masashi Kishimoto avec le death note et Sebas-chan pour avoir Naruto et Sasuke, vous me croyez ? Non ? Pff, même pas drôle... Le retour à la réalité est dur. Je les empreinte juste, mais je ne suis pas sure qui reviennent en un seul morceau.

_**Résumé :**_ "Nii-chan ! Je rentre au Japon !". Voilà le plus grand cauchemar pour lui. Que doit-il faire ? Ecouter son coeur ? Brider tous ses sentiments ? Ou tout simplement se laisser emporter par les évènements ? En sachant que pour lui il est plus qu'un frère adoptif.

_**Genre :** _Humor/Romance/AU/OOC

**_Raiting :_** M

Ma première fic longue ! Prions simplement que je la laisse pas traîner en longueur. Je ferais les publications des chapitres comme bon me le semble, comme ça, j'ai le temps que mes bêta-lectrices la corrige. -Merci Neko-chan et Yuko- Ça sera régulier (ou pas) car sinon je sens que mes chères et tendres Bêta-lectrices n'auront qu'une seule envie, celle de me tuer grâce à l'argenterie... Alors sinon, je préviens, la classe Uchiwa a décidée de se cacher car mon imagination lui faisait trop peur. -En même temps je la comprends- Elle a voulu s'exiler sur Mars ou Vénus, mais en cours de route, elle s'est perdue et a été enlevée 4 fois par des extraterrestres. Maintenant elle se situe de l'autre côté de la galaxie mais, pour mon simple corps d'être humain, c'est beaucoup trop loin. Donc Sasuke sans classe Uchiwa vaut à un Sasuke OOC.

**! YAOI ! Ou relation homosexuelle si vous préférez. Donc c'est à vos risques et périls. Vous êtes prévenus.**

**Ne venez pas vous plaindre.**

_Réponse au reviews anonymes :_

_Ashérit : De grave problème de contrôle ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... C'est juste un jeune homme qui a les hormones en ébullition ! Quoi que... Il a quand même la libido vachement développé... Mais bon, il est mimi comme ça ! Naru-chan, kawaii ? Complètement ! Si tu veux je t'en envois un en boîte. Cadeau de noël en avance. Umh... Comment ça tu parles trop cru ? Mais j'aimes ! Tu viens de me donner une nouvelle expression. Vive toi ! Et puis si ça dérange, tant pis. Les autres, direction poubelle. Bonne idée... Oui Sasuke bave. Alalala... Y avait il une épidémie de rage ce jour là ? Bonne question. Et puis la classe uchieasque, quand est ce qu'il l'a eu ? Avant oui, maintenant non. C'est pas une grande perte si on l'enfonce un peu plus et puis je suis rancunière... MOUAHAHAHAH, il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture._

**

* * *

**

**Choc ! Hormones et révélation**

_'Ne pleure pas Jeannette, Nous te marierons, Nous te marierons, Avec le fils d'un prince,'_

-Bienvenue à la maison.

Naruto était enfin arrivé chez eux. Eumh… Non. Il était enfin arrivé chez son frère. Ça faisait du bien de rentrer chez soi.

-Dit, Nii-chan, tu as fait des travaux ? Ça a l'air plus grand qu'avant. Demanda le blond d'une voix surprise.

Tout avait bougé. Fini le noir, bonjour les couleurs plus joyeuses. Le bond ne se souvenait plus de rien.

-Mmh. Tu veux boire quoi ? Visite si tu veux.

-Coca. Et sur ces mots le blondinet s'enfuit découvrir la maison.

Une grande entrée donnait sur un spacieux salon. Un canapé en cuir était posé contre le mur et était entouré de deux fauteuils. Une télé plasma avait élu domicile au centre de la pièce avec une table basse en verre devant elle. Un piano était contre un autre mur et une grande baie vitrée éclairait la pièce d'une lumière grise. Un coin cuisine était situé en face du piano. Il y avait, bien entendu, les meilleurs appareils dans cette petite pièce. Et une table en acajou était posée derrière le se rapprocha du canapé et se laissa tomber dedans. La voix du brun lui fit tendre l'oreille.

-Alors tu trouves comment ?

-C'est… Plus impersonnel qu'avant mais c'est joli. J'aime bien.

-Mmh.

Le blond commençait à s'endormir. Le voyage avait été long et fatiguant. En même temps, supporter les plaintes de Kiba, les coups de Temari quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas étaient… Exténuant.

-Tu avais une surprise pour moi, non ?

La surprise ! Et merde, il l'avait complètement oubliée. Comment lui dire ça avec délicatesse ? Impossible… Naruto n'annonce rien avec subtilité. Ça passe ou ça casse. Voilà comment il marchait. Mais, est ce qu'en cet instant, il pouvait changer sa façon de voir ? Fuir ? Et puis de toute façon, il lui annoncerait quand elle serait là. Et pas avant.

-Alala, tu n'as pas changé. Tu es toujours le même. Franchement Oto-san aurait pu planter une meilleure graine. Tu ressembles encore a un foutu poulet asexué qui se serait pris Hiroshima dans la tête. C'est triste.

Changer de sujet, c'était fuir non ? Sasuke sentit une colère sans nom l'envahir. Un Uchiwa était beau et fort, et personne, nous disons bien personne, ne devait mettre cette vérité en doute.

-Pour ta gouverne, il n'y a même pas trois heures, je finissais ma partie de jambe en l'air avec un model français. A recommencer d'ailleurs, ils sont plutôt doués. Mais les indiens sont les meilleurs. Dit le brun en rêvant.

Prends-toi ça dans tes dents Barbie. Comment ça, asexué ? Le brun avait un bon nombre de conquêtes à son actif et une vie sexuelle plus qu'active. Enfin avant… Ça faisait bien un an qu'il n'avait plus essayé ce sport. Pas qu'aucune personne ne fantasmait son , non, de ce côté-là, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter vu le nombre de personne, tout sexe confondu, bien entendu, qui en avait après son cul. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas recommencer. Le petit blond en face de lui l'obsédait trop. Quand il était partit au Etats-Unis, un an auparavant, en laissant juste un petit mot chiffonné sur la table, Sasuke avait été détruit. De quel droit partait-il comme ça, en le laissant seul ici ? Bon d'accord, c'était un grand garçon, mais le brun avait besoin de sa bonne humeur et de son odeur. Oh que oui, son odeur féline, sucrée, sauvage… Comme il en avait besoin. La chaleur commençait à affluer vers son bas-ventre, ce qui réveilla mini-Sasuke d'un long sommeil. Et merde… Foutu libido. Il avait essayé de l'oublier, d'oublier ses yeux trop bleus qui lisaient en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il avait tout tenté : coucher avec une femme –ne plus jamais essayer, c'était atroce. Surtout la voix trop aigue-, avec un homme, à plusieurs aussi –Après bonjour le mal de rein.- mais rien n'avait marché. Pendant la jouissance, seul le nom Naruto sortait de sa bouche. – Ce qui lui avait valu plusieurs claques bien senti.-Alors il avait vite oublié et avait passé une 'année d'abstinence' avec pour seule compagnie, sa main droite. Ô joie des plaisirs solitaires.

-Sasuke, tu as un petit problème entre les jambes. Si tu veux je t'aide à le régler. Dit Naruto d'une voix suave et sensuelle en s'avançant vers le brun d'un pas félin. Le dit brun déglutit péniblement. C'était quoi ça ? Il se leva précipitamment et couru se mettre à l'abri. Mais bon dieu ! Il attendait quoi ce crétin ? Qu'il le viole maintenant, à même le sol ? Le brunet était foutu. Combien de temps allait-il devoir l'héberger ? Jamais il ne tiendrait !

Après la fuite du brun, Naruto avait fini au sol en se tordant de rire. Qu'est ce que ce Teme croyait ? Qu'il allait vraiment le faire ? Non, non, il était fidèle. Et c'est sur la même humeur, qu'il termina la journée.

* * *

Le soleil tapait sur la piscine. C'était le tournoi national. Une atmosphère angoissée et sauvage régnait sur le terrain. Chaque participant était en maillot de bain –Moulant bien entendu- et était encouragé par leurs supporters, leurs fans hystériques et les pompons girl mis à leur disposition. Cela était vraiment un grand jour. Les fans étaient en ébullition. Tout était bon pour encourager leurs idoles. Un jeune homme entra, une serviette entourant sa fine taille. Les cris devenaient de plus en plus perçants. Il était acclamé et aimé. Qu'il aimait ça, mais cela lui importait peu. Juste un regard comptait pour lui, et il le savait poser sur lui. Il le savait. Un jeune garçon habillé en pompon girl ou pompon boy s'approcha de lui d'un pas sensuel. Qu'il aimait le voir marcher comme ça. Ça lui mettait l'eau à la bouche. Le pompon girl se colla à son torse et commença à se déhancher lentement contre le nageur. Le concurrent commença à gémir. S'il continuait comme ça, il allait passer à la casserole dans pas plus de trois seconde.

-Naruto, pas ici. Réussit-il à articuler.

Mais le blond ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et continua à se frotter lascivement contre lui et son érection naissante. Plus vite. C'était grisant comme sensation. Le blond se mit sur la pointe des pieds et parti mordiller la lobe d'oreille qui lui faisait si envie depuis qu'il l'avait vu.

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Murmurât-il d'une voix rendue roque par le désir.

Il ne tenait plus. Il voulu l'attraper pour le plaquer contre le sol, ou le mur au choix, mais le blondinet c'était enfuit de sa poigne. Il le vit devant lui en train de rouler des hanches et de remuer ses pompons d'une manière obscène. Ça lui mettait donnait extrêmement envie. Il voulait jouer, non ? Alors ils aillaient jouer. Foi d'Uchiwa. Il s'avançât vers lui mais à peine posait il un pied au sol que le blondinet recula. Il s'arrêta et commença à le regarder. Il voulait qu'il le regarde ? Très bien, il le ferait.

Le blond était encore en train de rouler des hanches mais avait délaissé ses pompons. Il commençait à enlever lentement son haut en se caressant légèrement le torse. Sasuke grognait, ça n'allait pas assez vite. Naruto leva les bras en l'air et les fit descendre tout en se caressant. Il se retourna et se pencha. On pouvait voir la petite culotte blanche qu'il avait mis pour l'occasion avec écrit dessus 'Hé beau gosse, par ici c'est gratuit'. Oh mon dieu, comme il en avait envie. Le blond se retourna pour lui faire face et enleva sa jupe d'un coup de hanche. Sasuke le dévorait du regard, ça faisait bien longtemps que les autres n'existaient plus à ses yeux. On pouvait voir le sexe dressé par le plaisir, du blond et il commença à enlever la dernière barrière de tissu qu'il avait encore sur le corps tout en se rapprochant.

… Et Sasuke se réveilla. Le soleil éclairait faiblement ses rideaux pourpres ce qui donnait une ambiance étrange à la chambre. C'était un rêve ? Tout ça, ce n'était qu'un rêve ? Mais, merde ! Pourquoi ce foutu rêve s'était il arrêté en si bon chemin ? Il voulait la suite ! Mais alors qu'il boudait contre Monsieur le soleil, il sentit un corps contre lui. Des cheveux blonds, un teint halé, une peau douce… Mais qu'est ce que son frère faisait là ? Naruto était collé au brun et le serrait étroitement dans ses bras. Umh, umh, il n'était pas une peluche. Eh non mini-Sasuke, reste couché ! Ah… Tu étais déjà levé. Sasuke se dégagea à temps des bras de son frère et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Encore une minute et il l'aurait prit, consentant ou pas ! Mais alors qu'il prenait sa douche et qu'il était encore sous le contrecoup de la jouissance, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un blond encore dans les vapes. La tête dans le cul, le cul dans le brouillard. Umh… Non enlever l'image. Hormones de mes deux. Naruto commença à enlever son caleçon mais s'arrêta en court de chemin. Il venait de se rendre compte de la présence de son frère dans la pièce. Ce dernier essayait de cacher l'érection qui recommençait à dire bonjour, le tout en mode bug. A peine reprit il ses esprit qu'il chassait le pervers à coup de lancers de shampoing, produit douche et gant de toilette. Même la pomme de douche faillit y passer. Et pour compléter le tout, il avait fait un cri de vierge effarouchée. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur. Allait-il tenir ?

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que le blond avait élu domicile chez lui. Tout ce passait à peu près bien. A peu près… Déjà le blond était interdit de séjour dans la cuisine. Il avait faillit les faire exploser. Et ensuite le blondinet venait dormir avec le brun, qui lui, devait tenir ses hormones en cage.

Aujourd'hui c'était journée nettoyage. Naruto était partit faire les courses alors que le brun s'occupait de la lessive. Ô joie que la lessive. Plus barbant, on ne trouve pas. Sasuke commençait à sortir le linge sale quand il tomba sur un tee-shirt. Il avait son odeur…Le blond l'avait porté… Avait-il le droit de suivre son envie qui grandissait de minute en minute dans son cœur ? Il se pencha et le ramassa. C'était une question de vie ou de mort. Il était en manque, il devait le faire sinon il serait capable de faire quelque chose de répréhensible. Il regarda à droite… Personne. A gauche… Aucune âme vivante. La voie était libre ! C'était son unique chance et il devait le faire. Il pouvait l'accomplir ! Cela n'allait pas être une mission de tout repos. Mais peu importe, faire assouvir son désir était le plus important, et puis plus c'était dangereux et plus il aimait. Au diable les conséquences ! Il la réussirait coûte que coûte. Il voulait tellement sentir son arôme unique. Cette douce fragrance de ramen, de sueur, de son odeur… Tout cela lui manquait affreusement. Il ferma les yeux et inspira un bon coup. Un rictus cruel et calculateur pris place sur ses lèvres. Ça sentait le plan foireux à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il était un génie… Quelle magnifique idée d'avoir envoyé Naruto faire les courses -Même s'il allait finir sur la paille.- et de faire la lessive à sa place. Digne d'un grand savant ! Il ferma les yeux et ricana. Là, en cet instant, le grand Uchiwa faisait peur. Il n'était plus qu'un corps dicté par le plaisir. Il leva le tee-shirt jusqu'à son nez mais s'arrêta en pleine progression. Un bruit de porte qui claque et des bruits de course le firent revenir à la réalité. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il était atroce… Un pervers.

-Nii-chan !

Il fut prit d'un frisson. Il devait se cacher. Naruto allait venir le voir et il le trouverait comme ça, le visage rougit par l'interdit et son tee-shirt dans ses bras. Comment le verrait-il maintenant ? Il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas que leur relation se dégrade. Il avait trop besoin de lui. Il s'agitait dans tout les sens. Une issue de secours ! Il lui en fallait une. Mais à cause de son trouble, il ne vit pas le tas de linge qu'il se prit dans les pieds et il glissa.

Et quand le petit blondinet passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, il découvrit Sasuke, la tête la première dans le lave-linge.

-Nii-chan ? Ça va ?

Le brun grogna et se releva. Il faisait honte. Vraiment honte… Il ne méritait pas le digne nom Uchiwa. Il pesta quelques secondes contre lui et leva la tête vers le blond qui avait un regard inquiet.

-Mmh. Bon qu'est ce que tu veux ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire usuratonkachi.

-Ce soir tu viens avec moi au restaurant ? Demanda le blond

Ce soir ? Restaurant ? Il lui proposait un rendez-vous non ? Si ? Non, c'était juste une sortie banale entre frères. Foutu lien de parenté merdique !

-Mmh.

-Vraiment ? Yatta ! Habille-toi bien surtout !

Et sur ce cri de joie, le blond parti ranger les courses. Avait-il bien fait ? Pouvait-il penser que c'était plus qu'une sortie entre frère ?

* * *

Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ? Pourquoi ce baka blond ne dépêchait il pas ? Pire qu'une fille… Bon d'accord, il était déjà en retard mais ce n'était pas une raison. Il regarda sa montre. Huit heures… Shit, il avait rendez-vous à sept heures et demie au restaurant. Il allait le tuer. Après avoir abusé de son corps, bien entendu. Stop, fini les pensées obscènes ! Alors qu'il fulminait à cause d'un certain blond, il entendit une porte claquer. Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue. Eumh… Non, la patte. Oui, la patte, c'est pas mal. Il allait lui dire les quatre vérités à cette Barbie. Mais il ne put rien faire, trop subjuguer qu'il l'était par lui. Il était habillé d'un jean en cuir noir qui lui moulait parfaitement bien les fesses si croquantes et d'une chemise rouge sang qui faisait sortir son teint halé.Ne pas baver. Ne surtout pas baver… Il se trouvait con à coté de lui avec son misérable jean usé et sa chemise noire.

-On y va ?

La voix du blond le tira de sa rêverie et ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture.

Ils venaient d'arriver à destination. Enfin, le restaurant était en vue. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et se dirigèrent vers l'accueil.

-Messieurs, que puis-je pour vous ?

Le blond lui sourit et répondit :

-On a demandé une table au nom Uchiwa.

Et le garçon d'accueil les conduisait vers leur table. Mais arrivé à cette dernière, il vit une petite brune déjà assise. S'était il trompé de table ?

-Hinata !

Non, il ne s'était pas trompé. Sasuke eu mal au cœur. Ça devait être leur soirée. A eux deux uniquement, et pas avec une cruche brune.

-Sasuke, je te présente Hinata, ma fiancée. Hinata, je te présente Sasuke, mon frère.

La voix du blond résonna comme une douche froide pour lui. Fiancée ? Alors il avait fait son choix, et ce n'était pas lui… Dur, très dur réalité.

* * *

**L'auteur se planque dans les toilettes en serrant son Winnie dans une vaine tentative de survie.**

**Sasuke **: SORS DE LA ! IMMÉDIATEMENT !

**Naruto :** Sasu-chan, calme toi. Tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi ? Hein, tu le sais ? Je n'aime pas les brunes

**Sasuke se retourne et lance un regard noir à Naruto.**

**Sasuke : **Et les bruns ?

**Naruto :** Je les aime ! Vraiment ! Vraiment !

**Sasuke :** Je pensais que tu n'aimais que MOI ?

**Naruto déglutit et commence à s'enfuir à pas de loup.**

**Naruto :** Mais oui ! Mon coeur ne bat que pour toi.

**Sauske :** Vraiment ?

**Naruto :** Mais oui.

**L'auteur entrebâille la porte et zieute si la voie et libre.**

**Usagi-chan :** Pff... Quel sale caractère. Il connait pas l'humour. Hein Winnie ?

**Et l'auteur attend une réponse de sa peluche**

**Naruto & Sasuke :** Pathétique.


	4. Abandon & bonne nouvelle

**_Titre : Love ! When you take us_**

_**Auteur :** _Usagi-chan

_**Disclamer :** _Si jamais je dit que j'ai menacée le Grand Masashi Kishimoto avec le death note et Sebas-chan pour avoir Naruto et Sasuke, vous me croyez ? Non ? Pff, même pas drôle... Le retour à la réalité est dur. Je les empreinte juste, mais je ne suis pas sure qui reviennent en un seul morceau.

_**Résumé :**_ "Nii-chan ! Je rentre au Japon !". Voilà le plus grand cauchemar pour lui. Que doit-il faire ? Ecouter son coeur ? Brider tous ses sentiments ? Ou tout simplement se laisser emporter par les évènements ? En sachant que pour lui il est plus qu'un frère adoptif.

_**Genre :** _Humor/Romance/AU/OOC

**_Raiting :_** M

Ma première fic longue ! Prions simplement que je la laisse pas traîner en longueur. Je ferais les publications des chapitres comme bon me le semble, comme ça, j'ai le temps que mes bêta-lectrices la corrige. -Merci Neko-chan et Yuko- Ça sera régulier (ou pas) car sinon je sens que mes chères et tendres Bêta-lectrices n'auront qu'une seule envie, celle de me tuer grâce à l'argenterie... Alors sinon, je préviens, la classe Uchiwa a décidée de se cacher car mon imagination lui faisait trop peur. -En même temps je la comprends- Elle a voulu s'exiler sur Mars ou Vénus, mais en cours de route, elle s'est perdue et a été enlevée 4 fois par des extraterrestres. Maintenant elle se situe de l'autre côté de la galaxie mais, pour mon simple corps d'être humain, c'est beaucoup trop loin. Donc Sasuke sans classe Uchiwa vaut à un Sasuke OOC.

PS : Pardon pour le retard. Je me met à genoux devant vous. Vraiment, vraiment désolé ! et pour les fautes d'orthographes aussi...

**! YAOI ! Ou relation homosexuelle si vous préférez. Donc c'est à vos risques et périls. Vous êtes prévenus.**

**Ne venez pas vous plaindre.**

* * *

**_Abandon et bonne nouvelle._**

_'Les bonnes nouvelles peuvent être dites à quelque moment que ce soit, mais les mauvaises seulement le matin.'_

Fiancé ? Fian…cée ? Ce truc bizarre qui vient avant le mariage ? Cette connerie qu'affectionnent particulièrement les humains ? Cette chose toute guimauve ?

Sasuke déglutit péniblement et baissa la tête. C'était une blague non ? De mauvais goût, certes, mais c'était bien une plaisanterie ? Il l'a trouverait cette caméra cachée. Même s'il devait suer sang et eau pour le faire. Naruto ne faisait que rire. C'était ça ! Et ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. De toute façon, le blondinet était gay jusqu'à la moelle. Ce n'était pas la première fille un peu jolie qui allait faire changer cette vérité existentielle. Non surement pas ! Il releva la tête avec toute la conviction possible et serra ses poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Le spectacle qui se passait devant lui le révulsait. Il voulait tellement s'enfuir, là, maintenant. Et surtout se dire que ce n'était qu'un malheureux cauchemar. Hinata se trouvait niché dans les bras du blond et l'embrassait d'un léger baiser. Ça aurait du être lui à sa place. Pas cette brunette timide et rougissante. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Il baissa la tête et se mordu lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Pourrait-il la virer et prendre sa place dans ces bras chauds et doux ? Non… En temps que frère, il devait s'extasier sur la nouvelle et sauter de joie pour le blond. Mais, classe Uchiwa, il ne le ferait pas. Et en temps qu'amoureux transit, avait il droit à la parole ? Bien sur que non, il ne devrait vouloir que son bonheur et arrêter de jouer les égoïstes. Mais c'était dur…_Beaucoup trop dur_…

-Nii-chan ? Tu vas bien ? demanda une voix qui le fit sortir de ses pensées.

Il leva la tête. Il devait inventer une excuse pour ne plus voir cette main dans l'autre et leurs doigts emmêlés. Mais alors qu'il avait amorcé un geste vers sa veste posé sur la chaise, il plongea son regard dans deux orbes océans. Il n'y avait que tristesse et incompréhension dans son regard. Un voile qui n'avait pas sa place dans ces yeux rieurs. Qu'avait-il ? Pourquoi le regardait-il comme ça ? Savait-il le mal qu'il ressentait en voyant leurs yeux si complices qui reflétaient tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre ? Ne pouvait-il pas le concevoir ? Non, vu qu'il ne savait pas ses sentiments pour ce petit blond si lumineux.

-Naruto, je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit Sasuke d'un souffle à peine audible.

-Uchiwa-san ? Vous êtes pâle. Allez-vous vraiment bien ? Sollicita une petite voix fluette et claire.

Il porta son regard Hinata et soupira. Comment pouvait-il détester une fille comme elle ? Si douce et si tendre ? Elle serait parfaite pour le blondinet et serait une bonne mère. Et puis à bien la regarder, elle était plutôt agréable à contempler. Ce corps tout en courbes et ses traits fin. Cette peau ivoire qui semblait étinceler sous la lumière artificielle du restaurant. Ses longs cheveux ébène qui ondulaient en cascade dans son dos. Ses yeux de la couleur du diamant fendus en amande. Elle était vraiment belle. Il soupira encore une fois et se détourna du couple.

-Je vais rentrer, j'ai du travail qui m'attend à la maison.

-Nii-chan ? Tu ne restes pas ? Restes avec nous !

_Je ne peux pas. _Il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang et soupira.

-Non, je…

-Allez, tu va voir, tu vas bien t'amuser

_Je ne veux pas. _Il serra ses poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures et réprima un sanglot qui menaçait d'éclater.

-J'ai vraiment du travail…

-Tu le feras demain !

_Je ne veux plus souffrir. _Il se tourna lentement vers les deux tourtereaux et leur sourit doucement. Il enleva son manteau et prit place sur la chaise en face de la brunette. Etait-il sado-maso ? Non. Mais si c'était pour passer du temps et pouvoir voir sourire le blond, alors il était près à souffrir autant qu'un corps ou un esprit humain peut le supporter.

-Dit, Nii-chan, tu veux venir avec nous après en boîte ? Ça serait super si tu venais. Demanda le blond.

Sasuke eut des frissons. Pour poser cette question, il s'était rapproché de lui et ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient proches de celles du brun. Il pouvait sentir son souffle échouer contre lui et l'odeur enivrante du blond emplissait ses narines d'une douce odeur de pêche et de vanille. Inconsciemment, il se passa la langue sur sa bouche et fixait son frère avec un regard de braise. Il allait passer à la casserole. Cela aurait été si facile de l'embrasser. Vu la distance, il n'avait qu'à se rapprocher, à combler les quelques centimètres qui le séparaient de l'objet de sa convoitise. Le brun avait oublié où il se situait, ce qu'il faisait ici, la présence de la fiancée de son frère, le public et voulu toucher ces lèvres d'un chaste baiser. Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de pouvoir les gouter, le blond recula sa tête et lui lança un regard inquiet. Là, le brun se sentait mal, _très mal. _Qu'allais–t-il faire ? Il ferma les yeux et leur sourit doucement.

-Je reviens, j'ai juste besoin de me rafraichir. Dit le brun en se levant de la chaise.

Le blond le regarda partir et soupira. Sa fiancée lui prit la main dans un geste réconfortant et lui murmura à son oreille quelque chose qui le fit rougir. Le brun qui sortait justement à cet instant, les vit et ferma les yeux. _Un Uchiwa ne fuit pas_. C'est ça, fuir était pour les faibles, et lui n'était pas comme ça. Il marcha la tête haute vers leur table. Il ne décamperait pas.

* * *

La soirée se passait à peu près bien. Enfin cela dépendait pour qui. Il était déjà 22h, et personne n'avait vu le temps passer. Le blond était des plus heureux. Son frère et sa fiancée s'entendait plutôt bien. Au départ, il avait eu peur que ça ne colle pas, vu que Sasuke et lui avait une relation assez spéciale. Enfin, ce n'était qu'un petit détail. Un serveur arriva et écarquilla les yeux. Un petit sourire pervers étira ses lèvres et il s'approcha d'une démarche sauvage et sensuelle.

-Sasuke ? Que fais-tu ici ? Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Ton corps m'a tellement manqué, tu ne peux pas savoir. Dit le serveur d'une voix suave et lourde de sous-entendus en feignant la surprise.

Le brun releva la tête et tomba dans deux yeux améthystes.

-Suigetsu ?

Ledit Suigestu, était plutôt grand si on le comparait à la taille moyenne des japonais. Il avait la peau pale, presque bleutée et un visage plutôt agréable à regarder. Il avait deux yeux d'un violet presque transparent, un petit nez droit et des lèvres à en damner un saint. Ses cheveux blanc neige, normalement coupés en carré qui tombait sur ses épaules, étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute ce qui laissait ses oreilles percées sur toute leur hauteur en exposition. Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche retroussée jusqu'aux coudes, allègrement ouverte sur son torse bien formé. On voyait bien qu'il aimait entretenir son corps. Un pantalon en cuir noir venait peaufiner le tout. Pour la gente féminine, il aurait été comparé à un 'putain de canon'. Et elle n'avait pas tord.

-Je suis content que tu te souviennes encore de moi. En même temps ça fait un mois que notre corps à corps sauvage s'est passé. Susurra le bleuté en le pourléchant les lèvres d'un geste provocateur. Je pense qu'on ne peut pas m'oublier, c'est vrai. Dit je sais que ça ne se fait pas de demander ça à un client, même aussi bandant que toi, et au pire je perdrais mon boulot et donc tchao le harcèlement de mon patron tout grassouillet, mais ça te dirais de boire un verre avec moi quand j'aurais fini mon service ? Suigetsu regarda sa montre et déclara, une lueur libidineuse dans le regard. C'est-à-dire dans une demi-heure.

Après la longue tirade du jeune homme, une délicieuse couleur rouge prit place sur les joues de l'Uchiwa. Le blond, voyant la réaction de son frère fronça les sourcils. De quel droit ce serveur de mes deux -restons poli- faisait il du rentre dedans au brun ? Il se prenait pour qui franchement ? Et à en croire les paroles du sushi, ils avaient déjà joué à la bête à deux dos. Qui avait été en dessous ? Alors que le blond, qui était en train de grogner, voulait rétorquer une parole haineuse, le brun le coupa et déclara d'une voix chaude.

-Pourquoi pas. Ça me fera du bien.

Et sur ces mots des plus prometteurs, le serveur, qui avait prit au préalable la commande des desserts, partit en direction des cuisines en faisant un clin d'œil en direction de l'Uchiwa qui rougit encore plus.

-Tu me fais quoi là ? Cracha le blond en fusillant du regard la pauvre porte de cuisine, une aura néfaste et haineuse autour de lui.

Naruto fulminait. Et encore, c'était peu dire. Il enrageait contre ce sushi qui devait être immonde si jamais on le goutait, contre son frère, mais surtout contre lui-même. Qu'avait il à s'énerver quand un crétin de la gente masculine faisait du gringue à Sasuke, qui, de plus, était consentants ? Il avait eu sa chance, et il l'avait laissée passer. Fin de l'histoire. Point à la ligne.

-Je fais ce que je veux de mon cul, tu n'as rien à me dire. Répondit l'Uchiwa sur un ton des plus glaciaux.

Mais si le blond avait écouté son cœur, il aurait remarqué que celui-ci était à l'agonie et qu'il criait à l'aide. Mais c'était bien plus facile de fuir que d'affronter la vérité d'une dure réalité. Alors il laissa cet organe hurler tout son soul et préféra se voiler la face.

-JE M'INQUIÈTE POUR TOI ! MERDE, M'ENVOIS PAS CHIER ALORS QUE ÇA PARTAIT D'UNE BONNE INTENTION ! CONNARD ! Hurla le blond à s'en casser la voix et en se levant brusquement de sa chaise, ce qui la fit tomber au sol.

-J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE DE TA PUTAIN DE PITIÉ, ALORS ARRÊTE ! JE SUIS MAJEUR ET VACCINÉ ALORS FERME LA ! ET SI TU NE T'EN RAPPELLES PLUS, JE TE SIGNALE QUAND MÊME QUE C'EST MOI LE PLUS VIEUX DE NOUS DEUX.

Et sur ces paroles, le brun se leva prestement et planta son frère et sa fiancée sur place. Il se dirigea d'un pas digne et droit en direction des cuisines, bien déterminé à attendre son amant du soir. Le blond, bouche bée, regarda son frère partir, une lueur douloureuse dans ses yeux lapis-lazuli. La main douce d'Hinata le rappela à l'ordre. Ce geste si doux le fit revenir à la réalité et en jetant des regards tout autour de lui, il remarqua les yeux outrés des clients, les chuchotements moqueurs et autres. Une rougeur pourpre prit place sur son visage et il ramassa la chaise pour la remettre en place en bredouillant des excuses plus ou moins inaudibles et plausibles. Il prit sa veste qui était encore sur le sol et s'enfuit, la main de la brunette bien installée dans la sienne. Elle suivit le pas du blond, bien entendu après avoir payé leur repas -C'est pas des voleurs- et avoir laissé un petit billet doux pour le serveur - petit mot doux disant 'Tu pensais vraiment avoir un pourboire, bouffon ? L'espoir fait vivre, connard.', ils partirent en direction de la voiture du brun. Arrivés dehors, la jeune fille le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura des mots réconfortants à l'oreille.

-Il peut toujours aller crever si ce sushi voulait un pourboire.

-Na-chan, tu sais aussi bien que moi, qu'Uchiwa-san sera son cadeau de fin de soirée.

-Merci de me le rappeler. Vraiment sympathique…. Déclara le blond d'une voix froide en plantant ses ongles dans sa paume ce qui le fit saigner.

-Excuse-moi. Il faudrait que tu calmes tes pulsions et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Rétorqua la petite voix fluette d'Hinata.

-Je sais… Je sais… Répondit le blond en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille.

-Il faut que tu assumes tes actes maintenant. Et souvient toi de ce jour là, sous la pluie.

Le blond rigola d'un petit rire nerveux.

-Tu t'en souviens au moins ?

-Oui, bien sur.

Et sur ces mots, Hinata partit se mettre au volant et mit le contact, le blond montant côté passager. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à la rêverie. Bien entendu qu'il devait calmer ses ardeurs, mais au fond de lui ça faisait tellement mal. Il souvenait encore de cette promesse, et bien entendu qu'il allait la tenir. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Mais ce vide qu'il avait dans la poitrine devenait de plus en plus pharamineux. Et, il devait bien se l'avouer, il regrettait d'être partit en Amérique, comme ça, sur un coup de tête.

* * *

Trente minutes et cinquante secondes étaient passées depuis la scène que les deux garçons avait fait au restaurant le plus huppé de la ville. Le brun était dans la voiture dudit sushi en direction d'une boîte de nuit très fréquentée en ces temps ci. Elle était tenue par le plus gros pervers qu'il n'ait jamais connu, mais malgré ce petit défaut qui n'était malgré tout pas des moindres, c'était un homme très doux et respecté. Enfin cela dépendait pour qui… Après que Suigetsu ait fini son service en découvrant un petit mot de Naruto -ce qui l'avait fait bien rire et qui l'avait fait déclarer 'Dit Sasu-chan, tu voudras bien être mon pourboire ?'-, ils étaient partis en direction du 'Paradis du Batifolage'.

-Franchement ce blondinet m'a fait bien rire. J'aime son humour, mais j'aime encore plus ton corps. Murmura le bleuté, toujours au volant, à l'oreille du brun et en lui suçotant le lobe. Ce geste fit frissonner Sasuke.

-Conduit au lieu de me faire du rentre dedans pitoyables. Je tiens encore à rester en vie. Rétorqua le brun d'une voix glaciale, le regard perdu dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

-Toujours aussi polaire à ce que je vois. Ne t'inquiète pas je te ferrais gémir ce soir. Dit Suigetsu en se léchant les lèvres.

Après ce court échange, le silence reprit place dans l'habitacle. Arrivés à destination, ils descendirent de la smart bleu pétrole et entrèrent dans la boite. Ladite boite de nuit était placée dans une ruelle plutôt malfamée, mais ça ne décourageait pas les clients qui venaient toujours plus nombreux à chaque soirée. La façade du bâtiment était blanc crème et des néons rouges sang annonçaient le nom de l'édifice. 'Le paradis du batifolage'. Et le tout écrit en italique et dans un gros format, mais qui n'était pas si voyant que ça. L'insigne de la construction était une grenouille verte pomme, portant une jeune femme rousse nue avec un tatouage en forme de tourbillon orange vif. L'entrée était des plus soft. Enfin pour le propriétaire, bien entendu. Donc, cette entrée était totalement noire et quelques serveuses habillées en soubrettes venaient prendre les manteaux. Leurs habits ne pouvaient être appelés robe, enfin si, mais ras la moule alors. Pardonnez l'expression un peu vulgaire. Quelques canapés étaient déposés sur les côtés et des plantes vertes venaient peaufiner le tout. La salle en elle-même était beaucoup plus colorée. De l'orange, du rouge, du bleu marine et autres couleurs se battaient pour avoir le plus de place. Le bar était posé au milieu de la piste, et plusieurs habitués y étaient déjà bien installés. Sur la piste, des personnes dansaient avec plus ou moins d'entrain et s'amusaient à chauffer leur partenaire. Le sol était recouvert de carrelage de tout les couleurs et des néons multicolores faisaient office de joins. Des tables étaient disposées sur les côtés de la salle avec un rideau pour préserver l'intimité des clients et le Dj était installé sur un podium, entouré de plusieurs aquariums à poisson tropicaux. Sur la décoration, il n'y avait strictement rien à dire, ça s'était sûr. Le brun se fit couper dans sa contemplation par la voix rauque de Suigetsu, déjà bien chauffé par l'ambiance qui régnait dans la salle. Une atmosphère bestiale et sensuelle régnait sur dans la pièce.

-Tu viens mon ange, direction le bar !

Sasuke soupira et emboita le pas au jeune homme aux cheveux ivoirins.

-Hé ! Mon pote ! Un sex on the beach pour moi et un zombie mon copain. Cria Suigetsu par dessus de la musique assourdissante de la pièce.

Alors que le brun prenait place sur un des sièges près du bar, il remarqua une petite tache blonde entrain de se déhancher sur la piste. Sasuke plissa des yeux et s'interrogea sur ce petit point jaune. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Naruto n'irait jamais ici, il ne connaissait pas encore cet endroit, donc, non ca ne pouvait pas être lui. Il n'y avait qu'une chance sur un million que ça soit se crétin décoloré.

-Sasu-chan, ta boisson. Susurra le bleuté en lui tendant son vert et en lui embrassant le cou.

Le brun prit le verre et se laissa faire en contemplant la tache jaune qu'il y avait sur la piste. Le jeune homme tourna sa tête et Sasuke déglutit. Il était maudit. _Vraiment maudit… _Qu'est-ce que Naruto foutait ici ?

_'Dit, Nii-chan, tu veux venir avec nous après en boîte ? Ça serait super si tu venais. '_

Sasuke se tapa le front. Il aurait du s'en douter. Le blond était en train de se frotter à une petite brunette. Encore mieux pensa le brun, sa fiancée était avec lui. Naruto était habillé d'un pantalon en cuir taille basse qui donnait libre vue sur une chute de reins des plus appétissantes et un tatouage en forme de renard à neuf queues. Le dit renard était couché sur le dos et jouait avec une pelote de laine, le kanji de l'amour en arrière plan. Ses petites fesses ressortaient magnifiquement bien et ses jambes fines était mise en valeur. Il s'était chaussé de New rock noir en cuir composé de clous et chaines. Il portait un haut noir, moulant, relié à son pantalon par une sangle remplie de pics. C'était qu'il était affreusement bandant comme ça, ce con ! Il se sentait devenir dur rien qu'à cette vue ! Et pour compléter la panoplie, il avait plusieurs piercings sur son cartilage. Tiens, il ne les avait pas vu ceux là… Il le regarda pendant de longues minutes continuant de se faire chauffer par un Suigetsu de plus en plus partant pour faire du sport en chambre. Mais alors qu'il allait détourner son regard du couple pour commander une nouvelle boisson, il tomba en plein sur un balai de bouche sensuel et érotique que prodiguait le blond à sa copine. Il ferma les yeux et se retourna. Il passa ses mains autour du cou opalin et fit rencontrer brutalement sa bouche à celle de son homologue.

-Tu veux faire dans le sauvage hein.

Et le brun fit passer son petit muscle rose sur la lèvre inférieure du bleuté, ce qui engendra une bataille animale à ciel ouvert. A bout de souffle, Sasuke partit mordiller l'oreille de l'autre jeune homme en partit redécouvrir le torse et le bas ventre de ses annexes plus que curieuse Puis tout en lui léchant le lobe, il murmura.

-Ca te dit d'aller consommer le dessert ?

Et sur ces mots, Suigetsu fit un petit sourire carnassier, grogna et partit en direction de sa voiture avec le brun. Brun qui se sentait encore plus vide que jamais. Mais alors qu'il allait passer la porte de la salle, il rencontra deux yeux océans et baissa la tête.

* * *

Le soleil prit place sur la petite ville de Konoha et les oiseaux avaient commencés depuis longtemps à chanter de leur voix si délicate. Une porte d'appartement, dans un quartier riche, s'ouvrit et un petit blondinet s'engouffra dans la maison. Ça puait le sexe à plein nez. Les plantes de l'entrée étaient renversées. Il n'avait quand même pas osé faire ça là ? Le blond traversa avec difficulté l'entrée et déboucha sur le salon. Ok, ils avaient fait ça là. La petite table du salon était renversée, les chaises aussi. Des traces suspectes étaient visibles sur le sol et plusieurs préservatifs éparpillés dans la salle. Putain, ils avaientt fait ça combien de fois ? Naruto commençait vraiment à s'énerver. Il ramassa les déchets qu'il trouvait et les compta. Une capote… Deux… Trois… Et de quatre… Quatre ? Il avait fait ça quatre fois ? Une aura dangereuse l'entoura et il partit en direction de la cuisine. Qui n'était pas en meilleur état.

Sasuke se fit réveiller par quelque chose de liquide et glacial au niveau de son entrejambe. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et dégringola sur le sol. De son salon, s'il regardait bien…

-PUTAIN, MAIS TU FOUS QUOI LA ?

Réveiller un Uchiwa n'était pas vraiment la meilleure chose à faire si vous vouliez rester en vie. Mais un Uzumaki en colère était pire. Vraiment… Quatre objets visqueux lui atterrirent dans la tête. C'était quoi encore cette merde ? Il attrapa du bout des doigts les préservatifs et piqua un fard phénoménal.

-Tu m'explique ? Demanda Naruto d'une voix calme. Bien trop calme.

-J'vois pas pourquoi. Ça te concerne pas, c'est mon cul pas le tien, alors fait pas chier.

-T'aurais pas pu faire ça chez ce con plutôt qu'ici ? Ça aurait été trop te demander ?

-Hmm

-Ça veux dire quoi ça ? Oui ? Non ? Je ne sais pas ?

-Hmm

-MAIS MERDE RÉPOND PAR DES PHRASES QUAND JE TE PARLE !

-Oui ça aurait été trop me demander de faire ça chez lui. Déclara le brun en se levant du sol inconfortable où ses fesses avaient atterri. Mais à peine s'était il relevé du sol qu'il repartit faire connaissance avec, une atroce douleur s'amusant à le torturer au niveau des reins.

-C'est une blague j'espère ?

-De quoi ?

Le blond rigola nerveusement en baissant la tête.

-Le Grand Sasuke Uchiwa s'est fait prendre ?

-Et alors ?

'_Jamais je ne me ferais prendre par quelqu'un que je n'aime pas. Il n'y a que toi mon Naru.'_

-Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu sais ? Déclara le blond en tremblant légèrement.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, tu n'avais qu'à rester au States, j'aurais été plus tranquille.

Les larmes menaçaient de couler sur ses joues caramel. Ça faisait, mal… Ça aurait du être lui à la place de ce sushi. Assume tes actes hein…

-MERDE, SI JE SUIS RENTRE C'ÉTAIT PAS POUR TOI ! ITACHI-SAN S'INQUIÉTAIT POUR TOI ET IL M'A DEMANDÉ DE VENIR. JE N'EN AVAIS RIEN À FOUTRE DE TOI ! VRAIMENT RIEN A FOUTRE !

-ALORS CASSE-TOI ! Hurla le brun en se levant et en s'habillant. MAIS CASSE-TOI !

Le blond ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Si tu le prends comme ça, c'est moi qui me barre d'ici !

Et le brun ouvrit la porte d'entrée et la referma violemment. Mentir est un vilain défaut Naruto… Un très vilain défaut…

* * *

Une légère musique résonnait dans l'appartement. Des gémissements se faisaient aussi entendre ainsi qu'une légère respiration saccadée. Une senteur agrume emplissait la chambre et la lumière des bougies donnait une ambiance orientale. Une main tannée caressait un torse opalin qui lui était complètement offert et s'amusait à torturer son compagnon. Qui ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde. Les doigts bronzés descendaient vers le bas ventre de son homme, s'amusaient avec les bouts de peau qu'il voyait. Et alors qu'il s'amusait à taquiner le gland de son copain avec ses annexes …

Des bruits sourds se répandaient dans la petite maison.

-Hnn… Ya… Hnn… Y'a quel-quelqu'un…

-Laisse… Mmmh

Les coups redoublèrent d'intensité, donnés n'importe comment et de plus en plus fort. Le brun repoussa le roux et déclara d'une voix forte.

-On arrive.

Le roux se releva en grognant et partit ouvrir, nu comme au jour de sa naissance.

-Je te jure si ce con nous dérange pour rien, je le ferais souffrir jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Parole de Yahiko.

-C'est sûr que tu feras crédible à poils. Dit le brun en lui balançant son caleçon.

Le roux enfila vite fait son habit et partit ouvrir en ruminant contre son petit ami beaucoup trop dur avec lui.

-C'est pour ? Grogna Yahiko. Et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en voyant la personne qui lui faisait face.

-OU EST-IL ? HEIN, OU EST-IL ?

-Eto, Ita… Je crois que c'est pour toi.

Le dit Ita se leva et partit voir qui le dérangeait à… Cinq heures du matin. Putain cinq heure de mat' ? Il allait lui faire la tête au carré à ce con. Mais à peine posa-t-il un pied dans l'entrée qu'il reçu une magnifique droite sur la joue, et partit rencontrer le mur. Il était bon pour un magnifique hématome.

-POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA ? HEIN, POURQUOI ?

Il releva la tête et vit son petit frère, à califourchon sur lui, en train de donner des coups de poings sur son torse sans vraiment de force. S'il regardait bien, son petit frère pleurait. Attendez, pleurait ? Ok, c'était la fin du monde. Un Uchiwa ne pleurait jamais, en n'importe quelle circonstance.

-POURQUOI TU LUI AS DIT DE REVENIR ? Pourquoi t'as fait cette connerie. J'l'oubliais tu sais. Vraiment… Et maintenant, il est là, devant moi, avec sa pute qui lui sert de fiancée. POURQUOI T'AS FAIT ÇA ? J'VOULAIS PLUS LE VOIR ! Itachi, pourquoi ?

Ledit Itachi le prit tendrement dans les bras et ferma les yeux.

-Sasu, ça va allez. Arrête de pleurer s'il te plait.

-Je ne pleure pas, baka de frère.

-Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Demanda Yahiko en se baissant et en frottant sa main dans le dos de Sasuke dans un geste voulut réconfortant.

-L'oublier Ya, l'oublier. Murmura le brun en se collant un peu plus à son frère.

-Tu vas rester dormir ici, d'accord ? Demanda Itachi d'une voix douce.

Et un 'Hmm' lui répondit.

* * *

Allez faut être un grand garçon maintenant. Voilà, un homme. Il faut assumer ses actes et foncer la tête haute sans regarder en arrière. Il devait partir sur de nouvelles bases maintenant. Ça ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé. Il devait juste vivre dans le présent, un présent où il n'avait pas sa place près du blond. C'était ainsi et il devait l'accepter. Il ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration. Il fit un pas. Il avait peur, mais il avait tout pour qu'il se réconcilie avec son frère et pour qu'il parte sur quelque chose de nouveau. Deux pas… Il commençait à trembler. Trois pas… Il voulait faire marche arrière mais il devait grandir. Il le devait, sinon tout ses efforts aurait été vain. Quatre pas… Enfin devant la porte. Sasuke ramena son poing et voulu frapper à la porte quand il entendit

-Na-chan…

-Hm ?

-Arrête ça, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. S'il te plait. On reprendra après.

-Quoi ?

-Je… Je… Je suis enceinte.

Un silence s'en suivit.

-Je suis content. Que vas-tu faire ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Le garder surement.

-Fait comme tu veux, je te fais confiance. Je serais toujours là pour toi, et tu le sais non ?

-Oui, merci.

Le brun lâcha son paquet sous la surprise et recula. Recula autant qu'il put mais bientôt son dos rencontra le mur. Des bruits de pas s'approchant de lui. Il déglutit et partit en courant à toutes jambes le plus loin d'ici. Fini… Maintenant tout était fini… Il courut jusqu'à ce que ses jambes le lâchent. Il courut jusqu'à ses poumons le brulent. Et même malgré la pluie battante.

Naruto ouvrit la porte et regarda au alentour pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un. Personne… Étrange. Il baissa les yeux et remarqua le sac plastique qui trainait négligemment au sol. Il se baisse et l'ouvrit. Dix boîtes de ramens et deux films. Sasuke était passé par là.

_Et merde…_

* * *

**_Aide :_**

_Sex on the beach : 2 cl de vodka + 2 cl de liqueur de melons + 2 cl de liqueur de mûre + 6 cl de jus d'ananas + 6 cl de jus de cranberry._

_Zombie : 3 cl de rhum ambré + 3 cl de rhum blanc + 1.5 cl de liqueur d'abricots + 1/2 citrons verts + 0.5 cl de sirop de grenadine + 6 cl de jus d'ananas + 1.5 cl de sirop de sucre de canne._

_

* * *

_

**Usagi-chan :** J'y crois pas... C'est enfin fini. Vrai ? Hallelujah !

**Naruto :** Tu l'as peu être fini mais il est pas extra. Atroce conviendrait à ton avis ?

**L'auteur est victime d'un ascenseur émotionnel et part se réfugier dans la cuisine avec son Winnie.**

**Usagi-chan :** Je sais... Je sais... Ou est la guillotine ? ***pose théâtral***

**Naruto :** Y en a plus, t'as rien retenu de ton cours d'histoire ou quoi ?

**Usagi-chan :** Eto... J'dormais ?

**Naruto :** Il est ou S'suke ? Tu l'as quand même pas pendu parce qu'il voulait pas participer ?

**Usagi-chan :** Jamais je ferais ça ! Tu me prends pour qui. J'ai besoin de Ken pour les prochains chapitres moi !

**Naruto :** Mouai...

**Sasuke revient, des cernes sous les yeux, et part dans les bras de son blond, paquet de kleenex en main.**

**Usagi-chan & Naruto :** Eto... Qui es tu ?

**Sasuke :** Hinata enceinte... enceinte... J'ai pas eu le temps de supprimer.

**Usagi-chan *chuchote à l'oreille de Naruto* :** Tu penses qu'il va s'en remettre ?

**Naruto : **Je ne sais pas...

**Sasuke : **Tu vas être papa. Super... Et tu vas me quitter pour elle et ton gosse.

**Naruto essaye de réconforter le pauvre brun échoué dans ses bras, qui commence à pleurer. L'auteur par se réfugier dans sa chambre, pose Winnie sur sa chaise et écrit dans un carnet barbie rose bonbon.**

**'Sasuke a été enlevé par des extraterrestre. Rendez le moi ! J'en ai besoin !'**


	5. Lourdes conséquences

**_Titre : Love ! When you take us_**

_**Auteur :** _Usagi-chan

_**Disclamer :** _Si jamais je dit que j'ai menacée le Grand Masashi Kishimoto avec le death note et Sebas-chan pour avoir Naruto et Sasuke, vous me croyez ? Non ? Pff, même pas drôle... Le retour à la réalité est dur. Je les empreinte juste, mais je ne suis pas sure qui reviennent en un seul morceau.

_**Résumé :**_ "Nii-chan ! Je rentre au Japon !". Voilà le plus grand cauchemar pour lui. Que doit-il faire ? Ecouter son coeur ? Brider tous ses sentiments ? Ou tout simplement se laisser emporter par les évènements ? En sachant que pour lui il est plus qu'un frère adoptif.

_**Genre :** _Humor/Romance/AU/OOC

**_Raiting :_** M

Ma première fic longue ! Prions simplement que je la laisse pas traîner en longueur. Je ferais les publications des chapitres comme bon me le semble, comme ça, j'ai le temps que mes bêta-lectrices la corrige. -Merci Neko-chan et Yuko- Ça sera régulier (ou pas) car sinon je sens que mes chères et tendres Bêta-lectrices n'auront qu'une seule envie, celle de me tuer grâce à l'argenterie... Alors sinon, je préviens, la classe Uchiwa a décidée de se cacher car mon imagination lui faisait trop peur. -En même temps je la comprends- Elle a voulu s'exiler sur Mars ou Vénus, mais en cours de route, elle s'est perdue et a été enlevée 4 fois par des extraterrestres. Maintenant elle se situe de l'autre côté de la galaxie mais, pour mon simple corps d'être humain, c'est beaucoup trop loin. Donc Sasuke sans classe Uchiwa vaut à un Sasuke OOC.

PS : Pardon pour le retard. Je me met à genoux devant vous. Vraiment, vraiment désolé ! et pour les fautes d'orthographes aussi...

**! YAOI ! Ou relation homosexuelle si vous préférez. Donc c'est à vos risques et périls. Vous êtes prévenus.**

**Ne venez pas vous plaindre.**

* * *

**Lourdes conséquences**

'_L'homme ne peut éviter les conséquences. Car même s'il cherche à les ignorer, tôt ou tard tout lui retomba sur la tête.'_

Deux petits yeux verts contemplaient le ciel, les petites mains sur la vitre froide. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et la température, déjà basse en journée, était aussi retombée. Seules les étoiles éclairaient faiblement le ciel. En tout cas, dans cette partie du quartier, qui était la plus malfamée. Les lampadaires étaient soit cassés ou inexistant. Quelques mèches folles s'amusaient à cacher le regard émeraude. Ici, tout était bétonné et aucunes plantes n'arrivaient à pousser correctement. Les trottoirs étaient à moitié défoncés par les coups ou les accidents de voitures et la route était fissurée de partout. Le décor était entièrement composé d'HLM ou de maisons abandonnées. Tout n'était que désolation…Les yeux se fermèrent et un plaid rose vint se poser sur ses frêles épaules. Elle tourna la tête et regarda le visage de sa mère.

-Tu vas attraper froid en restant comme ça. Déclara la voix douce de sa mère en la couvant du regard.

La petite lui sourit et lui caressa gentiment sa joue. Une caresse à la fois douce et rugueuse. Sa mère l'a prit tendrement dans ses bras et ferma les yeux. Sa fille, son bébé, son ange… La seule chose qu'elle n'est jamais réussie. Que ferait-elle sans elle ? Rien, c'était des plus probables. Sa petite fille aux traits déjà bien fatigués et matures pour son jeune âge. Elle n'avait que six ans, et déjà, elle avait un regard d'adulte.

-Sekai, tu devrais allez dormir. Il se fait tard.

-Maman, je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ? Demanda sa fille d'une voix douce et claire.

Sa fille aux cheveux noirs, méchés de rose pour ressembler à sa mère. Son bébé au regard beaucoup trop mature. Son ange qui avait encore peur du noir et des monstres. La seule chose de son âge…

-Si tu veux.

La sonnerie désagréable du téléphone fit éclater la bulle de tendresse qui s'était installée dans l'appartement miteux. La petite fille se détacha de sa mère et replongea son regard sur l'abysse du soir. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, signe que ça mère allait répondre, et la petite fille s'enroula un peu plus dans le plaid. Sa mère, la seule personne qui lui importait. Fille d'un salaud qui ne voulait pas d'elle et d'une mère beaucoup trop jeune pour pouvoir s'occuper correctement d'elle, elle avait été donnée à l'orphelinat à son plus jeune âge. Elle avait haït ses parents du plus profond de son cœur. Quand elle voyait ses amis de la maternelle partir tout sourire avec leurs pères et leurs mères, elle refoulait ses larmes et serrait encore plus sa peluche dans ses bras. Signe inconscient de défense. Plusieurs fois, elle avait failli être adopté, mais ce n'était pas ses parents, alors ça ne marchait pas. A l'âge de ses cinq ans, on avait encore voulu l'adopter. Et pas n'importe qui. Sa mère, sa vraie maman, celle qui l'avait mit au monde. Cela avait fait beaucoup de bruit, mais sa mère avait réussi à l'arracher des griffes des faux-cul qui s'occupaient d'elle. Après un début des plus chaotiques entre elle et des explications plus que nécessaires, une vraie relation mère/fille c'était installée. Mais toujours aucun signe de son père.

-De quoi ? Ce con est revenu des States ? Mais… Je n'y crois pas.

Sekai se retourna, une lueur interrogative dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas rare de voir sa mère s'énerver, cela n'était plus à démontrer, mais la douleur qui habitait ses yeux était nouvelle. Elle n'était jamais découragée, mais, là, en cet instant, on aurait dit qu'elle n'avait envie que d'une seule chose, sauter. Pour tout oublier, pour ne plus rien ressentir. Y avait-il un rapport avec son père ? Les traits de sa mère se durcirent. Son magnifique visage de poupée ressemblait maintenant à un visage de grand-mère, et avec ses cheveux roses négligemment attachés en queue de cheval, lui donnait l'air d'une vielle acariâtre. La petite fille se leva et partit rejoindre sa mère d'un pas lent. Elle tira sa manche et inclina légèrement sa tête, signe d'une interrogation muette.

-Sekai, demain on va voir ton crétin de parrain et lui foutre un bon coup de pied dans le derrière. D'accord ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Un parrain ? Elle n'était même pas au courant qu'elle en avait un… Comment était-il ? Lui aussi, il l'avait abandonné ? Elle secoua la tête.

-Oui, allons le voir ! Déclara la petite d'une voix réjouit. Un sourire faux planté sur ses lèvres.

Peut être apprendrait elle a aimé son parrain, mais de cela elle doutait. Elle planta un bisou sonore sur la joue de sa mère et s'enfuit à toute jambe dans la chambre de sa maman. Sa fille ressemblait de plus en plus à son père, et cela lui faisait peur. Elle ne voulait plus revoir ce sourire faux devant ses yeux. Jamais… Elle ferma son portable, la communication toujours en ligne, et partit se coucher. Demain, une longue journée l'attendait.

* * *

-J'y crois pas, j'y crois pas, j'y crois pas ! Murmura Temnari, les mains cachant son visage.

Cette phrase revenait constamment dans son esprit, comme un mantra. Elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. C'était techniquement impossible. Mais qu'Est-ce qui leurs avaient prit ? Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de les assassiner. Mais qu'Est-ce qu'elle en rêvait !

-J'avais déjà Gaara et ses conneries… T'aurais pas pu faire ça plus tard ?

Gaara… Ce crétin de roux sans cervelle. Il avait osé rappeler son ex petit-ami, le grand amour de sa vie. Qui était aussi son cousin. Bon d'accord très, _très_ éloigné, mais quand même, il y avait des limites ! Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et posa son front contre la table froide qui se trouvait au salon. Elle était tellement fatiguée. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle n'était pas psychologue non plus. Ce n'était pas son domaine de prédilection.

-Et le père, il le sait que tu lui as fait un enfant dans le dos ?

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Une chaise venait de tomber, et des mains faisaient connaissance avec la table assez brutalement. De quel droit disait-elle ça ? C'était autant _sa _faute que la sienne!

-TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE DIRE CA ! C'ETAIT AUTANT SA FAUTE QUE LA MIENNE ! Cria une voix douce et fluette, où la colère contenue débordait.

Tenmari se redressa brutalement et plongea son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur.

-Hinata… Calme-toi.

Où était passée la douce et tendre Hinata ? Loin surement… Tenmari se leva et prit la brunette dans ses bras. Elle savait très bien qu'Hinata n'était pas comme ça. Pas une de ces salopes qui couchaient avec le premier venu et lui faisait un gosse pour pouvoir vivre normalement. Mais sous le coup de la colère et de la fatigue, elle avait dit des choses qu'elle ne pensait pas. Elle s'en voulait atrocement et ne savait pas comment se rattraper. La brunette se serra un peu plus à elle et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais elle ne devait pas. Pas pour _ça_. Pas pour lui.

-Hinata, quand l'as tu appris ? Lui demanda la blonde d'une voix réconfortante, en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

-Ce matin…

Pendant la matinée, après avoir renvoyé son petit déjeuner, elle était partie chercher une pharmacie. Pharmacie qu'elle ne trouvait pas. Après avoir réfléchit comment faire, elle était partie accoster une femme. Femme qui donnait le sein à son enfant en posant sur lui un regard lourd de sens. Elle s'approcha d'un pas lent et légèrement chancelant. Elle lui tapota timidement l'épaule et lui demanda où se trouvait la pharmacie la plus proche. La jeune femme lui lança un regard circonspect et lui fit un grand sourire. Sa voix nasarde lui donna envie de vomir et de s'enfuir à toute jambe. Le 'Félicitation, vous verrez un enfant, ça vous change la vie' revenait inlassablement dans sa tête. Hinata lui lança un regard horrifié et prit ses jambes à son coup. Elle avait marché comme un zombie pendant quelques minutes et avait enfin trouvé une pharmacie. Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur et en ressortit un test de grossesse dans la main, des boîtes d'aspirines dans l'autre. Elle avait l'impression que tout le monde la regardait. Avec ces regards de bonheur écœurant, ces sourires niais à souhait. Elle avait essayé le test et le verdict était tombé. Une croix. Positif… Elle avait vomi et avait fini en larmes dans les toilettes. Elle n'en voulait pas. Mais si elle comptait bien, c'était trop tard. Elle était obligée de l'avoir et devait l'assumer. La voix de Tenmari la fit revenir à la réalité.

-Alors, est-il au courant ?

Le silence… Seul le silence lui répondit. Une atmosphère lourde et oppressante prit place.

-Hinata ? Demanda Tenmari, une note d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Les larmes traitresses coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle aurait du être plus forte, aurait du se protéger. Mais tout était partit en fumée et on ne pouvait revenir en arrière. Le passé ne se réécrit pas, on doit juste le porter sur nos épaules comme un lourd fardeau le reste de sa vie. Et le supporter. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Les sanglots passaient si facilement la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait les contenir. Elle s'effondra sur Tenmari, sa crise de larmes toujours plus forte.

-Et bah, on n'est pas sortit de l'auberge.

* * *

Deux doigts et quelques mèches de cheveux roux sortaient de la couette Winnie l'ourson. Un léger grognement se fit entendre. Il ne voulait pas se lever. Pas aujourd'hui. Ni demain. Ni jamais, s'il le fallait. Il essaya de se dégager, mais après quelques essais fructueux, il laissa tomber et s'enfouit un peu plus sous la couette. Le soleil était déjà levé. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Mais voulait-il vraiment le savoir ? Les rayons chaleureux du soleil lui chatouillaient le sommet de son crane. Il rabattit la couverture un peu plus sur lui et se laissa allez dans les bras de Morphée qui semblait bien vouloir le reprendre. Une vrai vie de pacha, voila à quoi il aspirait. Mais bien entendu, on ne pouvait jamais le laisser en paix quelques instants salvateurs. Cela aurait été trop demandé, bien entendu. La sonnerie Pokémon qui caractérisait un message imminent venant de son portable le fit grogner encore une fois. Pourquoi son imbécile de sœur avait elle mit ce truc sur son portable ? Il sorti de la couette bon grès, mal grès et fusilla du regard l'engin de malheur qui avait osé troubler sa sérénité. Il posa ses pieds par terre et le froid émanant de son parquet lui mordit les doigts de pieds. Il mit sa couette sur lui et partit rechercher son portable dans le capharnaüm qui lui servait de chambre. Après avoir soulever son caleçon sale en ronchonnant, il trouva sa torture sous une montagne de chaussettes sales. Empoignant l'objet, il appuya sur les touches d'un geste rageur et lut le message venant de son abruti de frangin. Le 'Lèves-toi marmotte, ou dans les prochaines secondes tu reçois de magnifiques glaçons dans ton tee-shirt.' Finit par le réveiller correctement, mais de méchante humeur. Il n'était pas très friand des glaçons le matin et sachant que son grand frère, étant de nature suicidaire, aurait osé le faire, il partit en direction de la salle de bain d'un pas lourd et gauche. L'eau claire et brulante coulant sur ses muscles saillant lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il aurait pu reste des heures en dessous, au simple contacte de l'eau sur sa peau pâle et douce. En sortant de sa douche, une serviette posée négligemment sur ses hanches, laissant libre court à l'imagination, il reprit son portable et lança un regard ennuyé dans la direction du journal d'appel. Rien, toujours rien et encore rien. _Il _n'avait toujours pas appelé. Il laissa son portable rencontrer le sol dans un léger bruit de craquement et sortit de sa chambre, préalablement habillé. Jamais il ne l'avouerait ou ne se l'avouerait, mais _sa_ voix lui manquait terriblement.

-Gaara ! Enfin levé ? Demanda Hinata, un tablier à sa taille et une louche à la main.

Il lui fit un léger signe de tête et partit en direction de la cuisine. Après avoir piqué une pomme, il s'enfonça dans le froid hivernal qui sévissait en ce mois de Mars. Il aimait marcher comme ça, dehors, seul et sans aucun but précis. Ses pas l'emmenaient loin de son appartement, loin de ces rues grouillant de monde, loin de ces routes bondées. Il trainait les pieds et la neige rentrait facilement dans ses converses à peine attachées. Au contraire, la neige fondue lui faisait le plus grand bien. Cela lui évitait de se perdre dans ses souvenirs et de penser à _lui_. Mais alors qu'il allait suivre la rue menant au petit parc abandonné où il avait l'habitude de se rendre et de se perdre dans la contemplation du paysage, il remarqua une chevelure couleur rouille marchant d'un pas nonchalant, une écharpe verte émeraude autour du cou. Il resta interdit et regarda le corps qui lui faisait face, ses yeux reflétant la peur qui le prenait au ventre. Alors qu'il allait rebrousser chemin, il regarda avec attention l'écharpe. Il la connaissait. Et plutôt bien, même.

-Sasori ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais on sentait l'urgence et l'espoir qui la traversait. L'homme devant lui, ne l'entendit pas. Il continuait sa route, tranquillement n'ayant pas prit conscience du besoin maladif du roux. Alors Gaara se mit à le courser, rien que pour voir son beau visage aux traits doux et régulier. Rien que pour entendre sa voix chuchoter son nom tendrement. Rien que pour pouvoir le toucher, son grain de peau si alléchant, sa douceur si attendrissante. Rien que pour voir ses magnifiques yeux reflétaient l'amour qu'il ressentait. Pour pouvoir retrouver cette sensation si grisante qui lui retournait les tripes, pour pouvoir entendre son cœur s'affoler et lui chanter une merveilleuse comptine. Il courait à en perdre haleine, un point de coté lui faisant un mal de chien, mais rien ni faisait. Il n'abandonnerait pas. Mais il ne pouvait l'approcher. Il y était presque. Plus que quelque pas les séparaient. Mais il ne fit pas attention où il se trouvait. Il ne fit pas attention au feu qui devint vert. Il voyait juste ce corps qui était si près de lui, qui semblait l'appeler. Le jeune homme se retourna et écarquilla les yeux. Une lueur d'horreur les habitant. Gaara le vit s'élancer et lui souri gauchement, comme seul un amoureux transit peut le faire.

Une voiture arrivait droit sur Gaara. Il voyait Sasori accourir vers lui. Il en avait rêvé. Ô que oui…

-GAARA ! Hurla Sasori à plein poumon, un peur monstrueuse lui rongeant le cœur.

Un sourire. Un regard d'incompréhension.

_Le black out._

_

* * *

_

Sekai et sa mère marchaient lentement en direction de l'appartement de son parrain. La petite fille, emmitouflée dans sa grosse doudoune noir à faux poil serrait la main de sa mère le plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Son visage à moitié caché par l'écharpe rose de sa mère, elle tremblait légèrement. Elle avait peur. Peur de se faire rejeter par son parrain qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Peur du regard noir et déterminé de sa mère. Alors elle regardait simplement le sol, essayant de trouver un quelconque réconfort dans la neige quelque peu séchée. Sa mère s'arrêta et prit une grande inspiration. Elles devaient être arrivées. Sekai releva la tête et lança un regard de dégout au bâtiment qui lui faisait face. C'était bien trop grand, bien trop riche, bien trop inutile. Alors qu'elles entraient, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Sekai regarda en direction du bruit et vu un homme. Homme de l'âge de sa mère, ayant une peau couleur maladive comme la sienne et des cheveux noirs si identique aux siens. Elle s'approcha de l'homme et ne se priva pour le dévisager. Ils avaient un air de famille, c'était indéniable.

-Sekai, ne reste pas près de cet individu. Déclara la voix cassante de sa mère.

L'homme, encore au sol avait l'air ahuri. Comme s'il voyait un fantôme ou quelque chose de ce genre. Il se releva, essayant de prendre un air digne qui faisait surtout à un clown et prit la petite dans ses bras. Un faux sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres gercées.

-Sakura, c'est un plaisir pour moi aussi. Susurra l'homme en déposant un baiser sur le front de la petite.

Sekai était perdu. Qui était cet homme qui était si familier avec elle et sa maman ? Pourquoi ce sentiment de douleur mélanger à de l'euphorie ? Elle ne comprenait rien. Il avait indéniablement un air de famille et elle était sure qu'elle l'avait déjà vue. Qu'il occupait une place à part et importante dans sa vie.

-Lâche là tout de suite. Dois-je te rappeler les closes de la garde ou tu veux peut être que j'appelle l'avocat si tu préfères. Grogna Sakura, en lançant un regard noir à son homologue.

Cet homme, Sai, elle l'avait aimé. De tout son cœur, de tout son être. Mais un jour le compte de fée c'était brisé. Avait éclaté en mille morceau pour laisser place à seulement de la haine et de la rancœur. Elle ne savait plus comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Elle se souvenait simplement que quand elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, des papillons ont batifolé en cœur dans son sein. Ils avaient vécu ensemble, ils s'étaient aimés et les papillons avaient diminué pour à la fin disparaitre. Disparaitre quand il est parti voir ailleurs. Partit voir un homme. Elle soupira et essaya se contenir pour éviter de fracasser ce crétin congénital. Comment avait elle fait pour avoir eu ces sentiments dévastateurs, avoir ressenti de la joie avec lui, avoir pensé qu'elle et lui c'était pour la vie ? Sai remit Sekai sur ces deux jambes et marcha d'un pas nonchalant vers son ex-amante. Il se pencha et lui susurra, son souffle chaud chatouillant son oreille, lui donnant quelques frissons exquis.

-Je reprendrais ma fille quoi que tu puisses dire. J'ai été bien trop absent dans sa vie.

Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux et fusilla Sai du regard. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ce petit con ? Elle leva sa main et l'abattu sur la joue de l'abruti. Elle avait une folle envie de meurtre. Et c'était comme ça depuis leur séparation.

-Rêve. Tu peux toujours courir. Jamais. Ô grand jamais tu ne l'auras. Comme tu l'as dit, tu as été bien trop absent alors n'espères pas pouvoir recoller ce que tu as cassé sans vergogne et sans aucun remord.

Elle prit la main de sa fille et partit d'un pas enragé vers l'ascenseur, sans jamais se retourner. Sai la regarda une dernière fois en grinçant des dents et sortit prendre l'air. Il aurait sa fille, quoi que l'autre cruche dise.

* * *

Naruto était confortablement affalé sur le canapé de son frère, en train de regarder d'un œil vitreux les absurdités qui passaient à la télé. Un bol de ramen était posé négligemment au bord de la table basse trônant en face du canapé. Elle menaçait de tomber et de salir la moquette hors de prix à tout instant. Il avait merdé, et il le regrettait amèrement. Il avait pensé l'oublié en s'enfuyant, la queue entre les jambes, au States mais cela avait considérablement échoué. Non ça avait été pire. Il soupira et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il devait arrêter. Vraiment… Il allait se marier et élever un enfant. Et pourtant son esprit était occupé par l'image de son frère. Ses yeux noirs remplient d'incompréhension et de tristesse quand il avait appris la nouvelle. Ses tremblements qu'il avait essayé de cacher avec beaucoup de mal. Ses larmes amères quand il avait prit l'avion. De cela, il s'en souviendrait toujours. Mais maintenant, ça faisait parti du passé. Du passé car il l'avait décidé. Car cet amour était immoral. Et beaucoup trop douloureux. Il s'affaissa un peu plus. La sonnerie le fit sursauter et il se releva à toute vitesse. Ayant préalablement mit son sourire d'hypocrite, il ouvrit la porte pour ce prendre une magnifique droite. Incrédule, il regarda son agresseur, une main sur sa joue endolorie.

-Sakura ?

La jeune femme entra, suivit immédiatement d'une petite fille aux cheveux méchés. C'était assez étrange car elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'autre crétin de l'accueil. Sakura le prit par le col et lui donna un autre coup sur l'autre joue. La douleur engourdissant sa mâchoire, il regarda éberlué, la forte et courageuse Sakura, les larmes salées roulant sur ses pommettes.

-Idiot ! Idiot. Mais pour qui tu t'es pris de partir comme ça ? Demanda la jeune femme, le visage ravagé par les larmes aigre douce.

Il voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour essayer de la réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais un coup de poing dans l'abdomen le fit changer d'avis. La jeune femme se releva et partit dans le petit coin cuisine, reniflant quelque peu. Naruto essaya de se relever, mais finissait toujours le cul à terre. Une petite main fit son apparition devant ses yeux et il sourit à la petite qui lui proposait son aide, une petite rougeur sur ses joues pales. Il regagna la cuisine, Sekai sur les talons et prit Sakura dans ses bras. Elle se débattit avant d'abdiquer et de rendre les armes. Elle se laissa aller dans les bras réconfortants de son ami de toujours. La petite ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi sa mère pleurait. Etait-ce cet homme qui l'avait fait pleurer ?

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Répétait Sakura comme une rengaine contenue trop longtemps.

-Je le devais. Pour mon bien et pour le_ sien._

Sakura releva la tête, comme piqué à vif et donna un coup de coude dans les cotes du crétin blond. De quel droit disait-il ça ?

-Il y avait d'autre moins beaucoup moins radical que ça !

Sekai regarda sa mère et se demanda si cet homme blond n'était pas son père ? D'accord sa maman avait dit que c'était son parrain mais elle pouvait avoir très bien menti. Elle tira un peu sur le haut de Naruto et lui demanda de sa voix la plus innocente. Sa voix la plus hypocrite de toutes.

-Etes-vous mon père ?

Un silence oppressant s'installa. Naruto regarda la petite et fit une remarque des plus intelligentes.

-Hein ?

Sekai le dévisagea de haut en bas et dit d'une voix un peu trop enjouée.

-Impossible, mon papa est peut être un salaud, mais ce n'est pas un imbécile.

Sakura, sa crise de larme passée, éclata de rire sous les yeux incrédules des deux autres. Leurs têtes valaient le détour. Vraiment. Quelque peu remise, elle installa sa fille devant la télé et s'installa à table, Naruto assis négligemment sur le plan de travail.

-Tu n'aurais pas du partir. Tu l'as détruit.

-Sakura, je regrette ce que j'ai fait mais si c'était à refaire je le ferais le nombre de fois qu'il faudrait.

Elle lui lança un regard douloureux et préféra ne rien dire. Pour lui, le sujet était fini. Rien ne servait d'en parler, elle allait seulement le faire se fermer comme une huitre. Elle ferma les yeux et demanda.

-Ta fiancée, tu l'aimes ?

-Oui, répondit Naruto du tac au tac.

Sakura lui lança un regard noir qui signifiait explicitement qu'il ne devait pas lui mentir et brandit ses poings en signe de menace imminente.

-Oui, j'aime Hinata. Déclara Naruto d'une voix un peu trop froide.

Il fit venir son regard entre Sakura et Sekai et demanda à voix basse.

-C'est _sa_ fille ?

Sakura prit sa tasse de thé dans sa main et la tituba nerveusement.

-Non, celle de Sai.

-Le frigo qui accueil ?

-Oui Naruto, ce type là. Souffla Sakura, une légère crispation au niveau de la tempe, signe d'énervement.

-Je me demande comment tu as fait. Déclara Naruto d'une voix rêveuse comme s'il essayait d'imaginer la scène. Une grimace de dégout suivit immédiatement.

-Je l'aimais. Lâcha Sakura.

Naruto grimaça et but une gorgée de son café.

-Tu sais je _l_'ai revu. Déclara Naruto, en touillant son café au lait, une moue inquiète ayant prit place sur son beau visage toujours souriant.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et demanda d'une voix faible.

-_Il_ est ici ?

-Au Japon, tu veux dire ? Oui.

C'était un cauchemar. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Sinon, pourquoi serait-il rentré au pays ? Pour ses beaux yeux ? Non, strictement impossible… Elle se leva brusquement et prit sa fille dans ses bras, une lueur perdue planant dans son regard. Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et partit en direction de la sortie. Elle fuyait dès qu'il était question de _lui_. Et Naruto le savait très bien et savait en jouer, même si cela n'était pas très clean. Arrivées à la porte, elles entendirent la voix neutre de Naruto déclarer.

-Ne fuis pas l'homme que tu aimes. Le seul homme que tu n'ais jamais aimé. Ne fait pas comme moi, ou tu t'en mordras les doigts.

Sakura grogna et ronchonna un 'Dixit l'homme qui a faite cette connerie.' La main sur la poignée de porte, un sourire étrangement terrifiant prit place sur ses lèvres délicates.

-Au fait, Na-chan, tu dois t'occuper de Sasuke. Le pauvre a couru sous la pluie et a attrapé la crève.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Sakura sortit de l'appartement, le feu aux fesses. Elle allait se régaler de cette situation. Vraiment…

Naruto regarda la porte et se laissa tomber à terre.

- Itachi ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui ? Couina-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas. Mais alors vraiment pas s'occuper de son frère.


	6. Blessure et passé rattrapé

_**Auteur :** _Usagi-chan

_**Disclamer :** _Si jamais je dit que j'ai menacée le Grand Masashi Kishimoto avec le death note et Sebas-chan pour avoir Naruto et Sasuke, vous me croyez ? Non ? Pff, même pas drôle... Le retour à la réalité est dur. Je les empreinte juste, mais je ne suis pas sure qui reviennent en un seul morceau.

_**Résumé :**_ "Nii-chan ! Je rentre au Japon !". Voilà le plus grand cauchemar pour lui. Que doit-il faire ? Ecouter son coeur ? Brider tous ses sentiments ? Ou tout simplement se laisser emporter par les évènements ? En sachant que pour lui il est plus qu'un frère adoptif.

_**Genre :** _Humor/Romance/AU/OOC

**_Raiting :_** M

Je préviens, la classe Uchiwa a décidée de se cacher car mon imagination lui faisait trop peur. -En même temps je la comprends- Elle a voulu s'exiler sur Mars ou Vénus, mais en cours de route, elle s'est perdue et a été enlevée 4 fois par des extraterrestres. Maintenant elle se situe de l'autre côté de la galaxie mais, pour mon simple corps d'être humain, c'est beaucoup trop loin. Donc Sasuke sans classe Uchiwa vaut à un Sasuke OOC.

PS : Pardon pour le retard. Je me met à genoux devant vous. Vraiment, vraiment désolé ! et pour les fautes d'orthographes aussi...

PPS : Pardon pour la qualité de ce chapitre mais Neko-nee-chan et Yuko-kaa-san n'ont pas eu le temps de regarder. Ça fait déjà bien trop longtemps que je fais attendre ce chapitre et que vous le voulez, donc le voila en exclusivité ! Avec les fautes en tout genre qui vont avec. Allez, Idolâtrez moi ! Aimez moi ! Mais attendez vous à une correction rapide, c'est à dire, vers la fin de la semaine. Amicalement, Usagi-chan. [Depuis quand tu parles aussi bien ? Et évite tes délires assez étranges...]

**! YAOI ! Ou relation homosexuelle si vous préférez. Donc c'est à vos risques et périls. Vous êtes prévenus.**

**Ne venez pas vous plaindre.**

* * *

**Blessure et passé rattrapé.**

_«A quoi cela sert il de fuir la passé quand on sait pertinemment qu'il nous rattrapera bien trop vite. On ne peut défier la vitesse de la lumière…»_

-Tu vas rester couché, oui ? M'obliges pas à t'attacher aux barreaux du lit pour que tu restes tranquille !

-SALOP ! CONNARD ! ME TOUCHES PAS, TU ME DEGOUTES ! TU AURAIS JAMAIS DU REVENIR ! NON, T'AURAIS JAMAIS DU FAIRE PARTIE DE MA VIE ! JE SERAIS TELLEMENT MIEUX SANS TOI !

Naruto ne broncha pas et regarda d'un œil las le jeune homme qui essayait de s'enfuir, toutes griffes dehors. Il ne devait pas pleurer… Pas pour cet imbécile pourri gâté qu'était son frère. Il faisait de son mieux pour maintenir le brun sur le lit. Même si ses mains, plaquées sur le torse de cet égoïste, tremblaient légèrement. Il devait redoubler d'effort pour ne pas offrir l'échappatoire qu'attendait son frère. Il ne pouvait pas, sinon, il avait l'impression que ça serait la dernière fois où il pourra le voir. Et, cela, il ne voulait pas… Il avait bien trop besoin de lui pour oser le regarder partir sans broncher et sans l'en dissuader. Sasuke tentait en vain de fuir la poigne du blond qui le maintenait sur sa tendre couette noire. Elle sentait encore l'odeur de Naruto. C'était entêtant et en même temps tellement… doux. Il se débattait comme il le pouvait, donnait des coups de pieds, des coups de poings mais rien ne semblait faire bouger l'espèce d'ours qui le plaquait sur le lit. Il s'égosilla inutilement et cracha toute sa verve sur Naruto, en pensant que si les coups ne marchaient pas, alors les mots devraient être plus utiles. Mais c'était très peu connaitre le blond. Sasuke, et il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la plus grande torture, admirait son frère adoptif pour son savoir vivre et son aptitude à encaisser les coups. Il aurait aimé être comme lui mais jamais il ne sourirait comme un idiot pour faire croire que tout aller bien. Naruto soupira de désespoir et partit en direction de la cuisine, sans un regard pour le brun, trop choqué pour bouger. Il n'en pouvait plus. Au diable les explications, il ne voulait pas fondre en larmes devant son idiot de frère. Qu'il s'en aille loin de lui, ce n'était plus ses affaires. Il ne pouvait plus supporter tout ça.

-Fais ce que tu veux. Casses-toi si ça te fait plaisir. J'en ai rien à foutre de ta vie. Entendit le brun.

Il tenta de se lever mais après mure réflexion, resta allongé. De toute façon que pouvait-il faire ? A part jouer le parasite désagréable, rien. Chez qui pouvait-il aller ? Pas chez son frère, c'était sur, il l'avait viré de chez lui avec un coup de pied dans le cul en prime. Peut être chez une de ces filles qui lui couraient inlassablement après ? Il secoua la tête et décida de se reprendre. Il se demandait si la fièvre ne lui avait pas grillé quelques neurones au passage. Il était arrivé chez lui ce matin, sous le bras de son frère. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se tramait, bien trop groggy par les médicaments et avait été placé dans les bras de Naruto, comme un vulgaire coli bon à jeter. Il grogna et enfouit sa tête dans son coussin. Il maudissait son imbécile de frère, bien trop occupé à gémir et à quémander son mongole de copain d'aller plus vite et plus loin. Il maudissait le blond pour être revenu, une fiancée sous le bras, un gosse dans le tiroir. Et surtout, il se maudissait lui, pauvre enfant encore amoureux de son crétin de frère adoptif qui semblait être aveugle à tout ça. Il voulait partir de cet endroit le plus vite possible et essayer de se remettre de son amour irrationnel pour Naruto. Il devait partir loin de ce blond qui lui cassait les pieds. Loin de ses sentiments qui menaçaient de déborder à force d'être contenu.

_Amour… Trahison… Tendresse… Tristesse… Confiance… Abandon…_

_Souffrance._

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de ravaler le sanglot qui semblait vouloir passer la barrière de sa gorge.

En somme, plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait pas le courage nécessaire pour partir d'ici, simplement parce que des yeux bleu lagon revenaient dans sa tête comme un mantra. Il voulait tout simplement rester avec le blond et pouvoir jouir de leurs brefs contacts. Ca en était risible. Il était devenu dépendant de ce crétin blond qui partageait sa vie depuis l'enfance. Mais depuis quand l'était-il ? Il plongea son regard sur les rainures du plafond. Et pourquoi était-il le seul à devoir souffrir ? Il hurla de rage dans son coussin, qui étouffa le bruit.

Naruto se laissa tomber sur le canapé en cuir et se massa les tempes, un verre d'eau positionné en équilibre précaire sur la table basse. A ce que lui avait raconté Itachi, Sasuke avait couru sous la pluie après avoir entendu le fait qu'Hinata était enceinte. Il avait surement pensé que la jeune fille était enceinte de lui, ce qui était des plus probables vu qu'il était fiancé avec elle. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu la toucher de ses mains perverties par un amour irrationnel… Elle était bien trop pure pour ça. Bien trop douce… Il ne savait pas où il était allé mais quand il était revenu a l'appartement du brun, il était couvert de boue et était égratigné de partout. Un œil au beurre noir demeurait encore sur son visage. Un signe qui le faisait culpabiliser plus qu'il ne le faudrait. Une trace qui lui retournait les tripes et qui lui serrait le cœur. Itachi avait pris peur et c'était dépêché de le prendre dans ses bras mais à peine l'avait il touché que le brun s'était évanouie sans plus de cérémonie. Toute la nuit son corps avait été secoué de sanglot plus ou moins important. Naruto s'affala un peu plus dans le canapé et ferma les yeux. Il attrapa le verre et le bu cul sec. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Sasuke. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ses sautes d'humeurs, ni son caractère. Qu'avait il fait en revenant ? L'avait il encore plus détruit qu'avant ? Aurait-il du réfléchir un peu plus avant d'avoir cette idée saugrenue ? Il voulait simplement lui faire voir que tout relation amoureuse entre eux était impossible aussi bien par le fait qu'il soit tout les deux des hommes que par le fait qu'il fasse partie de la même famille. Devait-il partir, et s'enfuir une nouvelle fois, car il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait autour de lui ? _E__n_ lui ? Il se leva et prit son portable. Un mal de tête ne résoudrait rien. Une image de Sasuke, tout sourire en essayant de faire une grimace, l'accueillit. Il savait qu'il aurait du la changer mais il n'en avait pas eu l'envie. Pas la force. Cette petite photo le rattachait à un passé maintenant perdu dans les profondeurs de ses souvenirs, et pour lui, cette petite chose était des plus importante. Plus il la regardait, plus il se trouvait pathétique. Et cela ne faisait qu'emballer un peu plus son cœur dans une musique douce et rapide, sans vraiment avoir d'accord. Ça le réchauffait et lui faisait tourner la tête. Il avait besoin de parler. Mais appeler Hinata, n'était pas possible. Elle avait trop à faire avec sa nouvelle grossesse qu'elle allait devoir supporter seule, car le père ne bougerait pas le petit doigt. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait à la petite brunette. Ne restait plus que Gaara. Il appela le numéro du roux et tomba une nouvelle fois sur le répondeur. Il fronça les sourcils et lança un regard noir à cet engin de pacotille. Cela faisait bien une semaine qu'il tombait sur le répondeur de son meilleur ami. Tout cela commençait franchement à l'inquiéter et à l'énerver. Ce n'était pas le genre du rouquin de ne pas répondre au appel persistant. Même si c'était pour envoyer chier la personne à l'autre bout du fil, bien trop envahissante. Il baissa la tête et entoura ses genoux de ses bras. Il posa son menton sur la jointure de ses genoux. Il voulait revoir Sasuke sourire. Il voulait le reprendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser le plus doucement possible, lui faire revoir le septième ciel par ses mains habiles emplit de douceur. Putain de sentiment de merde. Il donna un coup sur le coussin qui se situait à coté de lui.

_Un verre, arrêtant de lutter contre la loi de la gravitation, se brisa au sol. Tout comme, deux êtres humains bien trop fiers et terrifiés pour accepter la nature humaine et ses contraintes se brisaient mutuellement en ayant peur des conséquences._

**_-O-o-O-_**

Le bip bip incessant de la machine commençait à lui taper furieusement sur le système. Ne pouvait-il pas les faire plus silencieuse ces saletés de technologies merdiques ? Ne comprenait-il pas que des personnes priaient en vain un dieu invisible pour la survie de leur proche et ce n'était pas avec l'aide du bruit qu'ils allaient y arriver ? Les yeux encore rouges, elle se leva et embrassa brièvement son frère sur le front. Elle n'avait rien pu faire. Elle n'avait pas été assez présente pour son frère et l'avait laissé régler ses problèmes. _Seul…_ Mais qu'aurait-elle pu accomplir ? Elle avait essayé de faire de son mieux. Mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant. Elle aurait du faire plus. _Bien plus… _Elle pouvait juste rester là, et s'apitoyer sur son sort. Mais cela n'était pas tellement son genre. Elle devait appeler son mari. C'était capital, seul lui pourrait la soutenir dans cette atroce épreuve. Elle avait besoin d'entendre sa voix déformé par le téléphone. Elle avait besoin d'entendre les mots doux qu'il lui dirait surement… L'hôpital était bondé. Plusieurs infirmières couraient à en perdre haleine, des paquets de feuille dans la main. Un patient essayait en vain de retrouver sa chambre, et semblait mater dans les décolletés extravagants de certaine personne du personnel hospitalier. Un petit enfant, la main dans celle de sa mère, pleurait à chaude larmes, une peluche rose dans les bras. Elle trouvait ce spectacle presque désolant, mais en même temps… Chaleureux. Elle ricana intérieurement. Un hôpital avait il vraiment une atmosphère chaleureuse ? Le blanc primait bien trop dans ce lieu et cela faisait presque penser au pôle nord. Et y faisait-il chaud là-bas ? Le nombre de personne ayant rendu l'âme dans ce bâtiment en était presque affligeant. Et si cela se trouvait, son frère ferait bientôt de même. Alors, non, aucune chaleur n'émanait d'ici. Juste une impression de vide et de mort se faisaient ressentir. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller sur les murs près des téléphones. Elle souffla bruyamment et leva les yeux au ciel. Ca aurait du être elle à sa place. Il était bien trop jeune pour mourir maintenant. Surtout que son âme ne pourrait jamais être en paix. Cela était des plus improbables… Elle composa le numéro de son mari et posa le téléphone contre son oreille. Elle se mordilla les lèvres en patientant et essaya de ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder une nouvelle fois. Elle devait être forte… Pour son frère, pour elle, et, surtout pour que son mari ne la trouve pas pitoyable. Mais plus elle entendait la tonalité, plus ses barrières commençaient à céder. C'est en pleurs qu'elle entendit la voix de son amant.

-Shika… C'… C… C'est moi

_**-O-o-O-**_

Il était bien là, dans cette douce atmosphère cotonneuse. Il avait l'impression d'être retourné en enfance, dans les bras de sa mère, le soir, quand elle le berçait pour qu'il trouve le sommeil salvateur. Il ne pouvait ouvrir les yeux. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas les ouvrir. Il n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour oser faire ce petit geste des plus anodins. Il était trop bien là, même s'il avait l'impression que son cœur saignait. Qu'il était brisé. Il fit une grimace et essaya de retrouver la douce pression qui c'était exercée sur son âme en peine. Mais, il n'y avait plus rien, à part cet effet de douleur. C'était comme si on lui plantait un millier d'aiguilles dans le corps, et surtout dans son cœur déjà bien maltraité. Il cligna des yeux, le sommeil l'ayant fuit, et ravala le cri qui montait dans sa gorge. Il y faisait bien trop noir dans la pièce. Il grogna mais juste un petit cri plaintif sortit de ses lèvres. Il entendit du bruit et essaya de se relever ne voulant pas paraitre plus faible qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Gaara reste coucher, je t'en prie. Tu es déjà bien amoché alors évite de faire des gestes brusques.

Il reconnut la voix de sa sœur et grogna encore un peu. Depuis quand lui donnait-elle des ordres ? Impensable. Il cligna des yeux et bougonna. Il faisait bien trop noir ici ! Comment sa sœur pouvait elle se diriger dans ces conditions ?

-Tenmari, allume la lumière. Demanda Gaara d'une voix faible un peu brusque.

Sa sœur le regarda tristement et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Il allait en souffrir, elle le savait mais elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était déjà bien qu'il soit en vie. Elle essaya de prendre sa voix la plus douce et lui annonça, comme une mère ferait à son enfant de bas âge :

-Petit frère, il fait jour.

Il écarquilla les yeux et se laissa retomber sur le matelas inconfortable de l'hôpital. Il se toucha le visage, enfin ce qu'il supposait l'être et souffla douloureusement. Sa sœur mentait, cela n'était pas possible autrement. Mais ferait-elle vraiment ça ? Même quand le sujet semblait sérieux ? Il eu un rire amer et déclara d'une voix froide.

-Ne joue pas à ça Tenmari.

-Je comprends le fait que tu ne veux pas l'accepter. Mais tu vas le devoir. J'en suis désolé.

Il se pelotonna un peu plus dans ses draps et voulu faire abstraction de sa sœur. Elle ne pouvait dire vrai. Lui, aveugle ? Ca en était à mourir de rire. Le grand Gaara aveugle ? Mais quelle magnifique connerie ! Il essaya de se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé mais

rien ne semblait vouloir lui revenir en mémoire.

_Le black-out, le néant total…_

Il avait l'impression de passer à coté de quelque chose d'important. Il entendit la chaise raclée le sol et sa sœur dire,

-Gaara, tu sais, Saso-chan est à l'hôpital en train de dormir. Il est passé à deux doigts de la mort. Tu devrais t'estimer heureux qu'il t'est sauvé. Sinon, tu n'aurais eu aucune chance de survie. Réfléchis bien à tes conneries, Gaara. Réfléchit à ce que tes actes on engendrés.

Et la porte claqua. Il envoya volé la lampe de chevet et hurla. Qu'il aille tous se faire foutre avec leur conseille à deux balles. Jamais, Ô grand jamais il ne pourrait regarder son cousin. Et dans tout les sens du terme. Tout était de sa faute. C'était de sa faute si son cousin avait failli perdre la vie. Sa faute, si maintenant il était aveugle et que plus jamais il ne pourrait se plonger dans les yeux chocolat de son ex-amant. Il n'aurait jamais du s'accrocher à Sasori comme une moule le ferait avec un rocher. Il ne pouvait l'accepter. Une infirmière essaya de le calmer dans sa crise de nerf mais rien n'y faisait. Il luttait en vain contre les paroles apaisantes et les gestes tendres de l'aide soignante. C'était _sa_ faute ! Elle appela le médecin et regarda le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Le spectacle était triste à en pleurer. Ses cheveux roux, poisseux de sang rappelait la paille. Ses yeux, grands ouverts, semblaient vides. Il se calma grâce à une piqure. Elle baissa les yeux et s'enfuit en courant dans la chambre d'un autre patient. Sur la porte, le nom de _Sasori_ était inscrit.

_**-O-o-O-**_

_Il y a un an, il neigeait à neuf heures du matin dans les petits quartiers. Il semblait neiger à midi dans les quartiers délabrés. Il ne neigeait plus à partir de quatorze heures._

Sekai regardait le ciel, des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle aimait la neige autant que les hamburgers de sa mère que le chien du voisin. Ce bon gros bouvier bernois qui bavait partout. Elle aimait jouer avec dans les rues. Elle sa cala un peu plus contre la fenêtre et écouta sa mère pester contre les salops des impôts. Elle ne savait pas ce que cela était mais tout ce qui énervait sa mère l'énervait. Alors elle décida de haïr les impôts comme le faisait sa mère. Elle replongea ses yeux dans le spectacle qui s'offrait devant ses yeux. Les petites particules blanches recouvraient les rues et les bâtiments. Elle trouvait ce paysage des plus magnifiques et lui rappelait un tableau que sa mère avait caché sous son lit. Ne manquait plus qu'une jeune femme, un sourire heureux accroché aux lèvres, s'offrant au ciel. Sekai se demandait encore qui avait peint cette magnifique scène. Elle sentit un plaid recouvrir ses épaules. Elle se retourna et haussa ses sourcils en signe d'interrogation muette. Le tendre sourire de sa mère lui répondit. Sekai tendit les bras et Sakura l'enlaça. Des petites lunettes sur son nez, elle regardait sa fille se caler confortablement sur son épaule. Elle lui ébouriffa amoureusement les cheveux. Depuis qu'elle avait vu ce crétin de Barbie décoloré, alias Naruto, elle ne cessait de ressasser les souvenirs qu'elle avait enfouit au fond d'elle. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser si tout cela continuait. Seule sa fille lui accordait un instant de répit. Elle était un peu comme son paradis sur cette Terre. Elle s'assit lentement sur le canapé, sa fille, emmitouflée dans le plaid au couleur orangé, tranquillement installée dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait plus repenser à ça. Elle en avait trop souffert. Et, elle était sure que Sekai détesterait cette part de son passé. En même temps qui aimerait apprendre que sa mère à un passé de pute accro à la coque sur le dos ? Elle soupira et resserra sa fille contre elle. Elle ne pouvait lui dire car elle ne voulait pas que sa fille l'abandonne comme ses parents ou son amant l'avait éloigné à cette époque. Parfois, elle voyait encore le regard dégouté de sa mère se poser sur sa misérable personne. Seul Naruto et Sasuke, ses deux meilleurs amis depuis les couches culottes, l'avaient encouragé et soutenu dans les épreuves les plus difficiles. Il y avait bien eu quelqu'un d'autre, mais ce dernier était partit s'exilé dans un coin perdu nommé Amérique. Cela l'avait détruite bien plus qu'elle n'avait voulu l'avouer. Et ensuite, quand elle vit ses deux amis se déchirer à cause d'un amour impossible et bien trop saugrenu, cela avait été le coup de grâce. Voir Sasuke pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps devant sa porte, un soir d'automne l'avait chamboulé et cela lui faisait encore vivre divers cauchemars. C'était à cette époque là qu'elle avait rencontré Sai. Sakura s'appuya un peu plus contre le dossier moelleux de son canapé et regarda sa fille dormir d'un sommeil paisible. Il y en a qui en ont de la chance… Elle enleva ses lunettes et les posa sur un coussin. Elle se rappelait encore des yeux noirs abysses de cet homme. Elle se massa les tempes et essaya de trouver le sommeil. Repenser à tout ça lui faisait plus de mal que de bien. Sakura le savait mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Un bruit sourd sur la porte se fit entendre et Sakura râla. Quand enfin elle allait dormir, un crétin osait venir la déranger. Elle posa délicatement sa fille sur le matelas et elle soupira en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle ouvrit la porte et faillit défaillir. Il se tenait là, devant elle, le visage tartiné d'un maquillage grotesque. L'homme de son passé désastreux. L'homme l'ayant sorti de l'enfer… Cet homme…

-Sakura.

Même sa voix n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi suave et douce. Aussi grave et mélodieuse.

-Kankûro…

Mais surtout, cet homme, elle l'aimait encore…

'**Je pars, ne m'attend pas. Plus jamais tu n'entendras parler de moi. Vis ta vie et si jamais un jour je reviens, reprends moi dans tes bras comme tu le faisais avant'.**

Elle se jeta sur l'homme et fit rencontrer leurs bouches violemment. Les perles salées coulaient sur ses joues et Kankûro essayait en vain de les sécher. Le baiser était plus bestial qu'autre chose. Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou du châtain et lui laissa le contrôle du baiser. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux roses bonbon de sa compagne et fit rencontrer leurs langues dans un geste doux. Le rythme devenait plus suave, plus tendre. Les doigts de son ex-amant s'amusaient à enlever les boutons de sa chemise et lui caressait furtivement le bas du ventre, alors qu'il passait sa langue sur les lèvres pulpeuses de Sakura et lui embrassait la tempe. Elle joua avec les mèches de cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient sur la main. Ils étaient si doux et soyeux… Un annexe habile enleva la ceinture plus qu'encombrante et la poussa contre le mur de l'entrée. Il enleva le pantalon et passa la barrière de la petite culotte. Prise par surprise, elle gémit assez bruyamment, manquant de réveiller sa fille. Il ferma la porte à l'aide de son dos et emmena la jeune femme dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Elle enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de l'homme et se laissa porter. Pendant qu'il marchait, il caressa et mordilla les seins de son amante, une lueur de désir obscurcissant son regard. Mais en plein milieu du salon il s'arrêta et demanda d'une voix hachée.

-Elle est où la chambre ?

Elle rigola franchement et partie d'un pas chaloupé et tentateur en direction de sa chambre. Sakura vit Kankûro la regarder, les yeux emplis de tendres promesses érotiques à souhait et le souffle court. Elle joua encore un peu avec ses nerfs en faisant passer un doigt tentateur dans sa bouche et en se pourléchant les lèvres, le dos arqué et la respiration hachée. Elle n'avait jamais pu résister à cet homme, et la réciproque n'était que plus vraie.

Pendant ce temps là, une petite fille dormait paisiblement sur le canapé, le sourire aux lèvres.

_Les années passent mais, parfois, rien de change…_

_Maintenant, il neigeait à neuf heures du matin dans les petits quartiers. Il semblait neiger à midi dans les quartiers délabrés. Il ne neigeait plus à partir de quatorze heures._

**_-O-o-O-_**

Il courait à en perdre haleine dans les rues glaciales de Tokyo. Comment ce bouffon avait pu s'enfuir de sa chambre alors qu'il l'avait menotté au lit ? C'était improbable ! Il avait déjà essayé de s'enfuir alors les menottes avaient été de rigueur mais ce crétin avait quand même à se faufiler vers la sortie à pas de loup. Ce petit était un génie ou sinon il ne s'y connaissait plus. Il regardait dans la masse de gens agglutinées devant les vitrines des grands magasins. Peut être, il disait bien peut être, que ce crétin avait essayé de se fondre dans l'amas que formait les gens du peuple. Mais en pyjama, cela ne devait pas être des plus discrets. Il avait fait tout le tour du son quartier mais aucun signe du brun. Il avait étendu ses recherche à l'autre quartier, mais là, toujours rien. Alors maintenant, il se trouvait dehors comme un con à rechercher un crétin gambadant dans la rue en pyjama alors qu'il faisait au moins moins cinq. Il mit ses mains en porte voix et hurla.

-SASUKE !

Cela faisait une semaine que ce crétin était revenu chez lui par la force et qu'il était cloué au lit, une forte fièvre en plus d'un mal de gorge. Son état ne s'était pas dégradé mais cela était assez inquiétant que la fièvre reste… Il ne savait plus quoi faire, surtout que ce crétin de bun l'avait banni de la chambre. Un cadenas avait été placé et c'était à grand renfort de force qu'il avait réussi à ouvrir la porte. Naruto soupira et se pinça le nez. Sasuke allait avoir encore plus la crève et il allait devoir encore supporter son humeur désastreuse pendant pas mal de temps. Et dire qu'elle empirait quand il avait de la fièvre.

-SASUKE !

Naruto s'était endormit innocemment sur le canapé, en regardant Bob l'éponge et ce crétin avait osé s'enfuir par la porte en emportant les clés. Résultat, quand il s'était réveillé, il n'y avait plus de Sasuke dans la chambre et il était enfermé dans l'appartement. Il avait pesté pas mal de temps avant de foncer dans la misérable planche en bois et de la défoncer. A force, cela devenait presque habituel. Et il n'avait pas fait que casser ce petit bout de bois qui n'y était pour rien, il avait du se faire mal au bras en même temps. Quand il retrouverait ce crétin, il lui ferait bouffer les somnifères qu'il cachait dans une revue pornographique, comme ça, il serait enfin tranquille.

-SASUKE !

Cela faisait bien deux, trois heures qu'il courait dans la rue, emmitouflé dans une doudoune à l'effigie des Uchiwa. D'assez mauvais gout en plus… Il était crevé. Un point de coté le tiraillait et ses jambes semblaient vouloir le lâcher à tout instant. Il soupira et pesta un peu plus contre Sasuke. Si jamais il le revoyait, il le plaquerait dans la neige, lui en ferait bouffer une bonne partie et le porterait jusqu'à l'appartement. Il soupira encore une fois et cria une dernière fois.

_Cours petit, cours, mais surtout de reviens pas en arrière. Dévale les pentes et regard droit devant toi. Si jamais tu rebroussais chemin qui sait se que tu verrais. Alors cours contre ta déchéance et regard droit devant, le cœur encore en morceau._

**_-O-o-O-_**

Il s'appuya nonchalamment sur la porte et enleva ses chaussures pleines de neige. Il crevait de froid, grelottant de partout et avait l'impression que ses pieds avaient disparu. Ses affaires étaient trempées et lui collaient désagréablement la peau. La prochaine fois, il achèterait des chaussures de ski et ça serait bon. Il attrapa son portable, ayant l'intension d'appeler Itachi mais un cri le fit revenir sur sa décision. Il tendit l'oreille mais rien, juste un silence. Pensant avoir rêvé, il reprit son portable mais le bruit recommença. Il se releva difficilement et se dirigea vers la source. Il s'aida du mur et avança lentement en manquant plusieurs fois de rencontrer le sol. Une odeur oppressante et troublante le fit s'arrêter. Une odeur de sexe… Qui était le crétin qui osait se taper un autre dans _SON _appartement et dans le lit de _SON_ frère ? Avec la ferme intention de virer les squatteurs, il entra dans la chambre. Mais le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était tout sauf ce qu'il aurait pensé. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche et essaya de lutter contre la nausée qui l'assaillait. Mais les bruits, l'odeur et l'image qu'il voyait ne l'aidait pas plus que ça. Il couru dans le salon et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Les bruits venaient encore jusqu'à lui, comme s'ils n'étaient pas conscient de sa présence. Il ferma les yeux. Mais comment avait il pu faire ça ? A son frère ! Car c'était bien Sasuke qui était à quatre patte, en train de quémander, comme la première putain, à un Sai d'allez plus vite. Un Sai qui s'amusait à sortir et rentrer sa langue dans… Son teint prit une couleur verdâtre et il courut vers les toilettes et vida son déjeuner. De rentrer sa langue dans le trou de son frère. Dans son intimité ! Rien que d'y repenser ca lui donnait mal au cœur. Il fit une grimace et se laissa tomber sur le carrelage froid. Jamais il n'aurait du revenir. _Jamais… _Comme ça, il n'aurait pas vu Sasuke dans un rôle aussi rabaissant, alors qu'il avait une fierté qui dompterait un T-Rex. Il n'aurait pas vu sa descente aux enfers… Il n'aurait pas été ce spectateur impuissant qui vomi pour occulter les images qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Et il ne se sentirait pas coupable à ce point. Il ne se sentirait pas sale à ce point. Naruto ne pouvait rien faire. Ou plutôt, il ne pouvait accepter ce qu'il devrait faire pour l'aider. Alors, comme n'importe quel lâche, il allait encore partir. _Il devait partir… _Au revoir Japon, re-bonjour New-York !

Même si cela le faisait souffrir comme un martyre.

_Il m'aime un peu, beaucoup, à la folie, passionnément, pas du tout. Un peu… Passionnément… Regarde la vérité en face petit enfant et prend garde aux bêtises des grandes personnes. Continue d'être innocent et tu éviteras de justesse ta place aux enfers… Regarde la déchéance des adultes et écoute, avec ton âme pure et chaste._

**_-O-o-O-_**

Bip… Bip… Bip… Bip… Biiiiiip

Le bruit strident de l'appareil médicinal résonna dans le silence apaisant de la chambre. Deux yeux fermés commençaient doucement à s'éteindre. Sa respiration s'atténuait.

Un docteur essayait de réveiller son patient. Patient qui courait vers la lumière blanche.


	7. Découverte & Vengeance

_**Auteur :** _Usagi-chan

_**Disclamer :** _Si jamais je dit que j'ai menacée le Grand Masashi Kishimoto avec le death note et Sebas-chan pour avoir Naruto et Sasuke, vous me croyez ? Non ? Pff, même pas drôle... Le retour à la réalité est dur. Je les empreinte juste, mais je ne suis pas sure qui reviennent en un seul morceau.

_**Résumé :**_ "Nii-chan ! Je rentre au Japon !". Voilà le plus grand cauchemar pour lui. Que doit-il faire ? Ecouter son coeur ? Brider tous ses sentiments ? Ou tout simplement se laisser emporter par les évènements ? En sachant que pour lui il est plus qu'un frère adoptif.

_**Genre :** _Humor/Romance/AU/OOC

**_Raiting :_** M

Je préviens, la classe Uchiwa a décidée de se cacher car mon imagination lui faisait trop peur. -En même temps je la comprends- Elle a voulu s'exiler sur Mars ou Vénus, mais en cours de route, elle s'est perdue et a été enlevée 4 fois par des extraterrestres. Maintenant elle se situe de l'autre côté de la galaxie mais, pour mon simple corps d'être humain, c'est beaucoup trop loin. Donc Sasuke sans classe Uchiwa vaut à un Sasuke OOC.

PS : Pardon pour le retard. Je me met à genoux devant vous. Vraiment, vraiment désolé ! et pour les fautes d'orthographes aussi...

PPS : Pardon pour la qualité de ce chapitre mais Neko-nee-chan ayant la flemme de corriger l'orthographe, Yuko-kaa-san a décidé de bouder cette fic depuis un petit moment. Mais jugeant que certaines personnes voudraient peut être le lire, j'ai décidé de le poster tel quel. Merci pour les gens qui me laissent des petites reviews ou qui me mettent en alerte. Ou qui me mettent en favoris. Et merci à ceux qui l'a lise, ainsi qu'à ma Neko-chan d'amour et à ma Yuko d'amour.

**! YAOI ! Ou relation homosexuelle si vous préférez. Donc c'est à vos risques et périls. Vous êtes prévenus.**

**Ne venez pas vous plaindre.**

**Au pire, devenez des êtres humains digne de ce nom.**

* * *

**Découverte et Vengeance.**

_'La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid._

Il ferma violement la fenêtre et se retourna vers son amant. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait osé faire ça ! Etait il idiot ou n'avait il pas réfléchit avant de décrocher ce putain de téléphone ? Il posa ses poings sur ses hanches et fusilla du regard l'homme qui lui faisait face.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

Itachi se laissa tomber sur son lit et se massa les tempes. Et voilà. Encore une de ces nombreuses disputes prises de tête avec le rouquin qui lui servait d'amant. Était-il pour quelque chose si Naruto était entré au Japon ? Non !... Quoique, c'était lui qui l'avait appelé pour lui parler de son frère. Il secoua la tête et décida que, non, ce n'était surement pas de sa faute. Il n'y était pour rien si son frère adoptif avait autant de cervelle qu'un bulot. Il avait seulement insinué que Sasuke dépérissait et que peut-être… Nous disons bien peut-être, voir Naruto lui ferait le plus grand bien. Et maintenant, il avait le droit à une atroce scène de ménage qui lui prenait déjà toute son énergie. Mon dieu, comment il aimerait que son amant perde la voix à cet instant ! Les yeux orageux du rouquin le firent sourire dédaigneusement.

-Je te parle. As-tu conscience de ce que tu as fait ? Redemanda le roux.

Itachi n'osa même pas lancer un regard à Yahiko et se leva dignement. Son amant arqua un sourcil et serra un peu plus fort ses poings. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Itachi soit si insensible que ca. Pas l'amant qui pouvait être si doux et si attentif. Pas cet homme au grand cœur et à l'amour à revendre. Il ne pouvait l'accepter. Il ne pouvait croire que son amant ait aussi peu de compassion pour son petit frère d'amour. Sasuke était tout pour Itachi ! Mais alors pourquoi avoir appelé Naruto alors qu'il savait très bien les sentiments des deux garçons ? Pourquoi l'avoir fait revenir ici alors qu'il savait qu'il allait les détruire ? Tant de pourquoi, mais aucune réponse. Il regarda son amant se diriger vers la salle de bain, un peignoir noir dans les mains, et soupira. Qu'était devenu son amant ? Yahiko remua la tête et partit mettre le premier caleçon qui venait. Il attrapa un jean, prit sa veste et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il n'avait rien à faire ici… Pas près de cet homme qui ne ressemblait pas à l'homme qu'il aimait. A cette pale copie de son amour. Il attrapa ses chaussures et lança un regard en arrière. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait partir comme ça, sans avoir essayé de parler à Itachi et de se réconcilier sur l'oreiller. C'était pourtant tellement habituel ! Toutes disputes devaient finir automatiquement sur l'oreiller. Il n'avait simplement plus la force de faire l'amour à la chose qui avait prit place. Mais, depuis que Sasuke avait débarqué à l'improviste, compromettant leur câlin crapuleux, et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps contre le torse d'Itachi, ce dernier avait changé. Etait-ce à cause de la tristesse évidente de son jeune frère ou parce qu'il s'en voulait ? Yahiko ne pouvait le dire, lire en son amant était devenu trop difficile. La voix du brun le fit revenir sur Terre.

-Ya-chan, tu viens prendre ta douche avec moi ?

Le roux ne pouvait croire que son amant contemplait ses frères se déchirer à cause d'un amour trop grand. Il se souvenait encore de la voix froide quand il avait osé demander des explications. Il ne pouvait oublier le regard de tueur quand Yahiko avait décidé de ramener Sasuke chez lui. Mais le pire, c'était quand Naruto avait claqué la porte un soir et qu'il avait annoncé de but en blanc qu'il rentrait chez lui. Itachi lui avait à peine accordé son attention et avait passé son chemin. Le silence qui avait suivi était devenu assez inconfortable et les larmes de Naruto, terminant leurs chemin sur le parquet, l'avait rendu impuissant. A croire que c'était la mode de pleurer à tout bout de champs… Il aurait presque pu se croire dans le feuilleton pitoyable que sa défunte mère regardait. Yahiko avait bien essayé de parler avec son beau-frère. Il avait voulu le faire changer d'avis mais rien n'avait marché. Même pas le fait que Sasuke allait finir en enfer à cause de ses conneries. Naruto lui avait juste dit qu'il rentrait, et que ce n'était pas une petite pute de bas étage qui allait le faire changer d'avis. Le regard de chien battu et la lueur de désespoir avait fini par faire fermer la bouche de Yahiko. Il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien…

Itachi laissa tomber le shampoing en voyant son amant près à sortir et fronça les sourcils.

-Tu sors ? Demanda Itachi d'une voix glacial.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Yahiko marcha lentement jusqu'à Itachi et lui baisa sèchement le front. Mais alors qu'il allait amorcer un pas pour sortir, une main attrapa son poignet et le fit se retourner violement.

-Je peux savoir où tu sors ?

-Loin d'ici. Ne m'attend pas pour manger. Cracha le roux en essayant de se dégager de la poigne de son amant et des yeux charbons qui sondaient son âme.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Yahiko examina Itachi, histoire de voir s'il essayait de faire de l'humour et en conclu que non, son amant était des plus sérieux. Il étira un sourire arrogant et regarda de haut le brun. Itachi voulait jouer ? Très bien, mais il n'en ressortirait pas indemne. Yahiko lui caressa tendrement la joue et le plaqua brutalement contre le mur.

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Mais je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Qu'es tu devenu ? Ou est le vrai Itachi ? C'est-il fermé et recroquevillé pour ne pas se rendre compte de la vérité ? A-t-il fermé les yeux quand il s'est rendu compte que son frère souffrait sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire ? Je ne veux pas d'un fantôme qui semble se foutre de tout. Et puis je ne supporte voir mon cousin pleurer et qu'une certaine personne ne fasse rien. Je ne peux plus supporter de te voir en spectateur. Mais il y a une chose qui m'horripile encore plus. Savoir que tu as ramené Naruto, le seul être composant ma famille, pour le bien de Sasuke. Mais as-tu pensé à toi ou à lui quand tu as décroché ce maudit téléphone ?

Itachi lui lança un regard noir et se libéra du corps de son amant. Pour qui se prenait cet imbécile ? Oui, il était ensemble. Oui, il couchait ensemble. Oui, Itachi était souvent le dominé. Mais en aucun cas, ce con avait le droit de lui dicter une conduite. Itachi le prit par le col et le gifla. Peut être était-ce un comportement typiquement féminin, mais il avait eu une féroce envie de le cogner. Aucun n'être lui dictait sa conduite. Même si ce quelqu'un était l'homme qui partageait sa vie, qui avait une bague au doigt et qu'il aimait.

-Tait toi, tu ne comprends rien. Lança-il d'une voix hargneuse. Ne dit pas que tu ne supporte pas voir Naruto pleurer alors que c'est toi qu'il l'a abandonné le premier. Ne me fais pas la morale, tu n'es d'aucun conseil, Uzumaki Yahiko.

-Très bien. Alors je te dis à plus tard. L'inutile te dit au revoir et part s'exiler chez Nagato. Tu ne pourras que t'en mordre les doigts.

Itachi regarda son amant partir sans un regard et loucha sur le dos large. Il avait l'étrange impression de connaitre ce Nagato… Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, ce type était le meilleur ami de son amant mais aussi son ex-petit ami qui n'avait pas supporté de voir leur relation se briser. Alors depuis ce temps, ce type courait après le joli petit cul de son amant, malgré qu'il soit marié à Konan, douce et tendre femme. Et savoir que sa femme lui avait fait plusieurs propositions pour des plans à trois. Ca lui faisait hérisser les poils… Il serra les poings et regarda, impuissant, son amant partir. Il savait très bien qu'un code s'était instauré entre eux. En même temps après temps d'année de cohabitation… Si jamais, Yahiko osait dire qu'il partait chez Nagato, c'était que le couple entrait sur une pente raide et qu'ils étaient sure de dégringoler sans parachute. Leur couple, bien que solide, ne tiendrait plus qu'à un fil et il était sur qu'aucun ne ressortirait indemne. Tout finirait englouti par la noirceur du commun et plus rien ne serait pareil… Et ça, Itachi ne voulait pas. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de voir son amant partir et s'épanouir sans lui. Qu'il tiendrait la main à quelqu'un d'autre et qui lui dira des mots doux. Pas qu'il soit d'un naturel possessif, ou alors juste un peu, mais savoir son amant avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui le dégoutait plus que de raison. Il attrapa la manche de son amant et y donna une petite pression. Yahiko se retourna, tout air supérieur sortit, et toisa impitoyablement la chose qui le tirait vers une réalité qu'il ne pouvait accepter.

-N'y vas pas. Marmonna le brun d'une voix suppliante.

Il se blottit un peu contre son amant, n'attendant aucune réponse de sa part. Yahiko décida que peut être, il pourrait rester un peu plus longtemps ici, dans les bras gelés de son amant. Mais qui sait, peut être qu'un jour, il partirait sans le moindre remords, et abandonnerait son amant sur le bas de la porte. Comme le beau salop qu'il était…

* * *

Sekai, plutôt de bonne humeur ce matin, avait décidé de se lever et de préparer le déjeuner pour sa maman, surement encore couché à cette heure. Elle plaça le tout sur un plateau et décida de mettre une marguerite qu'elle avait chipée chez la voisine. Non, en aucun cas elle faisait du vol. C'était simplement un petit empreint qu'elle n'était pas sure de rendre. D'un pas un peu gauche, encore engourdit par la fatigue, elle poussa difficilement la porte de la chambre et tomba nez à nez avec une chose bizarre. D'accord avoir un ventre était quelque chose de normal, mais pas le truc étrange en dessous… Sekai écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et cria à plein poumon, lâchant le plateau. Sakura, encore un peu dans les bras de Morphée se réveilla en sursaut et regarda, hagard la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Sa fille, les mains cachant sa vue, hurlait à s'en déchiré les poumons et Kankûro, en magnifique tenue d'Adam louchait dangereusement sur sa fille. Elle balança le caleçon de son amant sur la tête du propriétaire, lui donna une bonne droite sur la figure et entoura sa fille de ses bras. Et voila, sa pauvre petite Sekai, d'à peine six ans, venait de connaitre la physiologie masculine à son insu par un pervers étrangement apetissant. Et dire qu'elle avait essayé de garder sa fille pure et innocente, allant même jusqu'à cacher ses bouquins érotiques dans une latte du parquet. Sekai se cramponna un peu plus au pyjama de sa mère et pleura à chaudes larmes. Elle venait d'être choquée à vie ! Cet immonde personnage venait de… De lui faire perdre son âme d'enfant ! Elle lança un regard noir à la chose qui ne savait plus ou se mettre et décida de ne plus jamais revoir cet homme étrange à la maison. La main apaisante de sa mère lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

-Voila, voilà, c'est fini. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur. Chuchota Sakura à l'oreille de sa fille.

Sekai se recula et toisa l'homme qui lui faisait face. C'est fou comme ce type ne ressemblait à rien, et il OSAIT lui faire la peur de sa vie. Son espèce de visage avait de grande marque et une coloration rouge à la naissance de son cou lui donnait un air ridicule. D'accord peut être qu'elle en avait rajouté un tout petit peu mais elle ne voulait qu'en aucun cas que ce type se tape sa mère. Enfin, si c'est ce qu'elle croyait… Seul son père avait le droit, d'après les livres de sa maman, cachés dans le sol. Mais elle se demandait encore pourquoi deux hommes pouvaient faire de même… Peut être demanderait elle à sa mère un jour dans un lointain avenir. Mais le plus important était de virer le truc qui venait d'embrasser sa mère. Sakura gloussa un peu et présenta son Kankûro à sa fille. D'accord, ca ne faisait qu'un jour qu'il venait de se remettre ensemble mais elle pressentait que cela durerait. Et non, elle n'était pas fleur bleue, et elle aimait le jeune homme. Alors, elle voulait que tout passe pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Sekai sourit, montrant toutes ses dents et prit Kankûro dans ses bras, en lui écrasant le pied au passage. Le brun retint un gémissement de douleur et déglutit difficilement devant les yeux meurtriers de la jeune fille. Non, il n'avait pas peur d'une petite fille ! Pas le moindre du monde, c'était juste une mauvaise impression. Et la sueur froide ne montrait en aucun cas le danger qu'il sentait émaner des yeux de la fillette. Sekai tira sur les longues mèches du truc pour le mettre à sa hauteur.

-Tu vas en baver, machin, jamais ma mère sortira avec un truc comme toi. Lui glissa-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille.

Sakura, ramassant les morceaux de verre éparpillés un peu partout dans le couloir, remarqua la couleur anormalement blême de son amant et lui passa une main rassurante dans le dos. Sekai lui fit un grand sourire et partit en direction de la salle de bain en sifflotant un air mortuaire tellement gai, sans oublier de jeter un regard haineux sur le truc qui enlaçait sa mère.

-Je vois que ma fille t'adore, tu en a de la chance. Déclara Sakura, des étoiles dans les yeux en partant dans le couloir.

Kankûro décida que partir en retraite était profitable pour lui, connaissant le sale caractère de la rosé quand on osait la contredire et marmonna, le corps tendu et les sens en alerte.

-Tu m'étonnes, c'est qu'elle m'adore…

Il soupira. Et bah putain, ce n'était vraiment pas gagné, surtout si Sekai décidait de le faire chier dans sa vie de couple. Il la connaissait à peine mais ne pouvait vraiment pas la saquer. Il voulait vraiment savoir à quoi ressemblait le père, pour voir si lui aussi était un démon avec un important pouvoir de séduction sur les femmes aux foyers et au caractère irritable.

Elle voulait la guerre ? Bien, mais il ne se retiendrait pas. Mais le problème est que, une petite fille de six est terriblement plus adorable qu'un homme tatoué de partout.

_Sekai : un point. / Kankûro : un point (handicap)_

Et bah merde, c'était vraiment pas gagné.

* * *

Le bip bip incessant commençait vraiment à lui taper sur le système et il était à deux doigts d'envoyer sa perfusion volée dans la chambre. Quand à son réveil, il avait entendu une infirmière dire à une de ses collègues que son patient portant le nom de Sasori avait fait un arrêt cardiaque avant de revenir miraculeusement à la vie avait retourné ses tripes et fait battre brutalement son cœur. Il ne pouvait croire que Sasori, si c'était le même, avait failli mourir à un peine un kilomètre de lui. Il avait déjà failli le perdre une fois et il trouvait cela amplement suffisant. Il n'imaginait pas ce qu'il aurait été capable de faire si en plus d'avoir perdu la vue, il l'avait perdu. Il se trouvait niais mais en même temps, cela le réconfortait quelque peu. Malgré son accident et la 'presque mort de Sasori', il l'aimait encore d'un amour défiant toute concurrence. Alors, même si les vieilles chouettes qui se disaient infirmières lui ordonnait de rester au lit, son corps ayant besoin d'un repos plus que complet pour qu'il guérisse plus vite, il avait cherché la chambre de Sasori. Il avait galéré au début, se prenant les murs et dégringolant à chaque petit obstacle qui était posé intentionnellement sur son chemin. Il avait pesté et maudit les dieux mais rien n'y faisait, il n'y arrivait pas. Ce n'est que longtemps après son errance qu'une âme charitable le prit en pitié et le conduisit jusqu'à la porte qui pouvait presque ressembler au Saint Graal, tant Gaara avait pleuré en y arrivant. Restait à savoir si c'était de joie ou de tristesse. Il avait ouvert la porte en envoyé chié l'homme aimable qui l'avait aidé. Non, il n'était pas désagréable, il ne supportait pas qu'on le prenne pour un pauvre petit humain perdu dans ce grand monde, tout simplement. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait bien bête à être là, près de cet homme qui devait surement lui en vouloir. Mais jamais il n'aurait lâché cette main chaude et se lasserais d'écouter ce souffle sortir de ses lèvres si attirantes et dévastatrices. Il se rappelait encore comment son corps réagissait quand il touchait la moindre passerelle de sa peau en fusion. Il ne pouvait oublier le contact humide et salutaire de cette langue se promenant sans pudeur sur son torse et plus si affinité mis à nus. Mais ce qui restait gravé dans sa mémoire, c'était son regard doux et amoureux qui lui lançait quand il pensait que Gaara dormait. Mais maintenant que restait-il ? Rien… Jamais plus Gaara pourra profiter des yeux de son homme et de leurs douces étreintes. Tout avait été fini ce jour là, ce jour ou il avait quitté le Japon pour les States. C'est avec un sourire amer qu'il posa son oreille contre le cœur de Sasori. Si seulement ce jour n'était pas arrivé… Il ferma les yeux, et écouta les battements de son ex-amant.

Alors qu'il allait demander à son cousin d'avouer leur relation et d'ensuite partir quelque temps en attendant que la tempête familiale se calme, son père l'avait appelé pour lui faire part d'une chose importante. Bon grès, mal grès, il avait rejoint son paternel chez lui et s'était reçu une droite en guise de bonjour. Tout ce qu'il se rappelait, c'était qu'il le traitait de tapette sans jugement, d'erreur de la nature, de monstre sans cœur et de ses coups quand il le passait à tabac. Son père l'avait agrippé par les cheveux et l'avait forcé à se mettre debout pour lui cracher au visage. Quelqu'un avait dit à sa famille qu'il sortait avec un homme. Et pour couronné le tout, que c'était avec une personne du même sang. Après avoir été abandonné par son père sur le carrelage froid de sa cuisine, il avait essayé de voir Sasori. De plonger dans ses bras réconfortants et de ne plus jamais en sortir. Alors, il avait rampé et était partie chez son amant. Mais ce qu'il vit là-bas avait fini par le briser un peu plus et l'avait précipité dans sa chute. Il se souvenait encore des yeux noisette vides, et de ses gémissements plaintifs quand l'homme au-dessus de lui le pilonnait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il avait reconnu le corps de son père bien que la salle était plongée dans le noir et avait eu une furieuse envie de meurtre. C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité ! Il n'avait pas le droit de se taper un mec de la même famille, mais bien sur, l'homme qui avait participé à sa mise au monde avait tous les droits. Enfin surtout de se taper son neveu…Gaara était monté sur ses grands chevaux et avait eu envie d'encastrer son géniteur dans le mur mais son corps était comme tétanisé. Les **« Sale petite pute, c'est moi ton putain de maître et pas mon connard de fils. Il n'y a que moi qui peut te faire crier et personne d'autre. Il n'y a que moi qui peut t'attacher et qui peut te prendre. Avue que ca te plait ces coups puissant sur ton corps. Avoue que tu aimes les claquement de fouet sur ta peau.»** Et les **« Oui, maître, je suis à vous.»** résonnait encore parfois dans sa tête. Il s'était enfuit quand Sasori avait commencé à hurler son plaisir et le nom de son père. Gaara avait quinze ans à cette époque, et son ex-amant, deux de plus. Ca les avait brisé et les avait éloignés. A la fin, Gaara, ne supportant plus les non dits avait tout balancé et était partit se terrer au States. Il s'était connu au berceau, avait commencé les jeux pour adultes vers les quatorze ans et s'était séparer un an après. Mais jamais il n'avait oublié son cousin, partie intégrante de sa vie et fantasme assouvi. Il avait bien eu des amants et des amantes à la pelle mais personne ne lui avait fait perdre son désir presque malsain pour son cousin. A une époque, il aurait était capable de le violer pour le laver de toutes ses blessures et de ce sperme ignoble qui semblait leur faire barrière. Le pire, c'est maintenant, il le voulait encore. Il brulait encore de cet amour et ce désir. Il voulait encore une fois le faire sien et le torturer comme il avait osé le faire avec son cœur déjà mis à mal. Alors, quand Naruto avait décidé de rentrer au Japon, il avait suivit. Maintenant, il se tenait là, à coté de son premier amour qui avait besoin d'un putain de masque merdique pour respirer. Et son père ? En prison pour détournement de mineur et dealeur de drogue. Un poids sur sa tête le fit sortir de ses pensés et il se releva difficilement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il se réveillera, comme toujours.

La voix roque et chaude du blond le fit vaguement sourire et il posa sa tête contre son torse. Seul Naruto savait pour son passé. D'accord Temari et Kankûro le savait aussi mais, eux, c'était différent. Il faisait partie de sa famille et ça aurait plutôt difficile de leurs cacher. Naruto c'était… C'était _son _Naruto. Son journal intime et son frère. Sa peluche le soir d'orage et le jour de son départ, mais aussi cet homme réconfortant qui vivait un enfer semblable au sien et qui l'affrontait, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais Gaara savait qu'un jour la carapace se briserait pour laisser place à ce Naruto tremblant de douleur et effrayé par le manque. Et ce jour là, il serait présent. Comme lui l'était pour lui.

-Hmm… Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ? Demanda le roux d'une voix absente.

-Surement rentrer au Etats-Unis et ne plus jamais revenir. Et toi ?

-Partir avec toi, il n'a pas besoin de moi… Je ne lui apporte que du malheur.

Il avait dit ça en touchant furtivement la pulpe de son cousin. Oh, comme il pouvait aimer cette douceur et ce grain de peau que se hérissait sur son passage. Mais il savait qu'il devait partir. Son _ex-_amant n'avait pas besoin de lui. Pas comme lui le voulait…

* * *

Hinata essaya, en vain, de rassembler son courage et s'apprêta à sonner à l'interphone. Le problème c'était qu'elle savait que si elle bravait sa peur et qu'elle enfonçait ce bouton, elle signait son arrêt de mort. Oh que oui, jamais Naruto ne la laisserait tranquille s'il savait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Non, elle n'était pas suicidaire et le petit être qui grandissait en elle non plus. Elle vit un jeune homme entrer, un casque lui mangeant la moitié du visage sur les oreilles, et y reconnu sa dernière issue de secours. Elle s'arrêta à l'accueil, regardant le standardiste polémiquer avec un avocat pour récupérer sa fille et décréta que ce n'était pas le moment de l'enquiquiner avec ses histoires. Elle mit la main sur son ventre, geste automatique, et couru vers les boites aux lettres. Elle allait de faire écorcher vivante, elle en était sure. Le seul survivant serait son bébé, et encore, elle en doutait. Mettre un Naruto en colère était toujours synonyme de mort douloureuse et _très_ lente… Elle monta lentement les escaliers, sentant son courage s'envoler et sa peur revenir de plus belle. Et si jamais il ne voulait pas l'écouter ? Et si jamais, il allait la mettre dehors, ou pire, lui fermer la porte au nez ? Elle se trouva enfin devant cet infâme morceau de bois et s'apprêta à taper quand on ouvrit la porte sur un faible 'Naruto'. Elle se figea en voyant les yeux meurtris et perdus du jeune homme fort qu'elle connaissait. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer sa venue mais le jeune homme lui tomba dans les bras, inconscient.

Ok, maintenant, elle devait faire quoi ? Le laisser comme ça dans l'entrée ou s'occuper de lui ?

Hinata n'était pas une personne sans cœur. Enfin, ça restait encore à voir… Donc, en bonne petite fille toute gentille, elle devait s'occuper de son prochain. Même si ce dernier avait un sale caractère et qu'il avait fait souffrir une personne importante pour elle. Surtout s'il s'appelait Sasuke Uchiwa. Elle soupira dramatiquement et ferma la porte d'appartement. Les explicitations pouvaient attendre.

* * *

**L'auteur, jouant tranquillement à Kingdom Hearts, regarde les deux imbéciles se chamailler pour rien. **

**Sasuke :** Pourquoi on a tous un passé aussi merdique ?

**Naruto *grand geste à l'appui* :** Parce que tu n'as pas voulu rentrer à Konoha et qu'elle est sur les nerfs.

**Sasuke *regard suspicieux vers l'auteur et son Winnie* : **Je comprends pas tout.

**Naruto :** Elle est simplement en manque de Pocky à la fraise.

**L'aueur :** Pocky ? Pocky ? Ou êtes vous mes bon Pocky chéri.

**L'auteur se lève d'un coup, balance Winnie par la fenêtre et court dans la cuisine.**

**Naruto & Sasuke : **La peluche étrange a enfin perdu son trône ?

**L'auteur :** WINNIE ! NON ! Je suis une mère indigne !

**Naruto : **Je crois surtout qu'elle est devenue encore plus étrange depuis que Neko-chan s'est mit au Drarry.

**Sasuke opine de la tête et s'allonge sur le lit. Quelle vie ignoble !**


	8. Cher Journal

_**Auteur :** _Usagi-chan

_**Disclamer :** _Si jamais je dit que j'ai menacée le Grand Masashi Kishimoto avec le death note et Sebas-chan pour avoir Naruto et Sasuke, vous me croyez ? Non ? Pff, même pas drôle... Le retour à la réalité est dur. Je les empreinte juste, mais je ne suis pas sure qui reviennent en un seul morceau.

_**Résumé :**_ "Nii-chan ! Je rentre au Japon !". Voilà le plus grand cauchemar pour lui. Que doit-il faire ? Ecouter son coeur ? Brider tous ses sentiments ? Ou tout simplement se laisser emporter par les évènements ? En sachant que pour lui il est plus qu'un frère adoptif.

_**Genre :** _Humor/Romance/AU/OOC

**_Raiting :_** M

Je préviens, la classe Uchiwa a décidée de se cacher car mon imagination lui faisait trop peur. -En même temps je la comprends- Elle a voulu s'exiler sur Mars ou Vénus, mais en cours de route, elle s'est perdue et a été enlevée 4 fois par des extraterrestres. Maintenant elle se situe de l'autre côté de la galaxie mais, pour mon simple corps d'être humain, c'est beaucoup trop loin. Donc Sasuke sans classe Uchiwa vaut à un Sasuke OOC.

PS : Pardon pour le retard. Je me met à genoux devant vous. Vraiment, vraiment désolé ! et pour les fautes d'orthographes aussi...

PPS : Pardon pour la qualité de ce chapitre mais je n'avais pas d'idée pour ce chapitre. Merci pour les gens qui me laissent des petites reviews ou qui me mettent en alerte. Ou qui me mettent en favoris. Et merci à ceux qui l'a lise, ainsi qu'à ma Neko-chan d'amour et à ma Yuko d'amour.

**! YAOI ! Ou relation homosexuelle si vous préférez. Donc c'est à vos risques et périls. Vous êtes prévenus.**

**Ne venez pas vous plaindre.**

**Au pire, devenez des êtres humains digne de ce nom.  
**

* * *

**Cher Journal,**

_Prend soin de mon cœur qui t'es livré sur un plateau d'argent..._

Hinata passa un tissu humide sur le front de Sasuke. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle était là, et il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux. Pas qu'elle s'inquiétait... Ou peut être un peu. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû venir. Mais voir Naruto pleurer sur ses cuisses lui avait brisé le cœur. Il était tout ce qui lui restait... La seule chose constante dans sa misérable vie. Elle ne l'avait jamais trahie, jamais haï, jamais abandonné. Mais là, elle devait le faire. C'était pour le bien de Naruto. Il avait besoin de la présence de Sasuke à ses cotés. Comme ce dernier avait besoin de Naruto. Elle souffla et trempa le tissu dans l'eau froide. Ils étaient bien trop têtus pour leurs biens. Trop têtus pour ne pas se détruire. Elle se leva et partit changer l'eau. Elle allait mourir, elle en était sure... Mais Naruto devait accepter le fait qu'il n'était pas seul.

Elle était là pour lui. Gaara était là pour lui.

En rentrant dans la chambre de Sasuke, elle laissa tomber sa bassine sur le sol. L'eau trempa la moquette hors de prix de l'Uchiwa. Uchiwa qui venait de cligner des yeux. Elle courut à son chevet et lui fit un sourire rayonnant.

Enfin, il se réveillait...

« Uchiwa-san, comment allez-vous ? »

Sasuke, pas encore réveillé, lança un bref regard vers Hinata et ferma les yeux. Avait-il rêvé ? Sûrement... Naruto ne viendrait pas le voir. Et le pire c'est qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi... La voix douce d'Hinata le fit légèrement sursauter.

Que faisait-elle chez lui ? Venait-elle voir Naruto ?

Il lui lança un regard noir. Cette petite gourde n'avait rien à faire ici. Qu'ils se tirent, elle et son gosse dans le four.

« Cassez-vous de chez moi ou j'appelle les flics. » Trancha la voix de Sasuke.

Plus vite elle partirait, plus vite il pourrait retrouver Naruto.

« Je pense que, Uchiwa-san, vous avez besoin de moi.

-Jamais. »

Mais qu'il était buté ce petit crétin de pacotille. Elle se déplaçait juste pour lui, mettait sa vie en jeu pour lui et il osait l'envoyer chier ! C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt beau à regarder mais son caractère était des plus exécrables. Et dire que ce bouffon menait la vie de Naruto au gré de ses actes. Elle se mordit la joue droite et le gifla. Elle le secoua de toutes ses forces.

Naruto souffrait. Et cela lui faisait mal.

Naruto pleurait. Et cela lui faisait mal.

Naruto se détruisait. Et cela lui faisait mal…

« VOUS AVEZ BESOIN DE MOI ! » Cria Hinata, les nerfs en pelotes.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil et éclata d'un rire froid. Cette petite idiote croyait vraiment que le grand Sasuke Uchiwa avait besoin d'elle ? Mais c'est qu'elle avait de l'imagination la petite...

« Nous ne vivons pas au Pays des Bisounours vous savez, et jamais une idiote comme vous n'aidera un Uchiwa. » Répliqua Sasuke.

Hinata le regarda encore une fois. Serrant les poings, elle lui colla une droite. Elle savait que Sasuke était un homme au mauvais caractère. Naruto lui avait en tellement dit sur lui. Mais de là à être imbuvable !

Naruto lui manquait-il tellement ?

Elle fouilla dans son sac, sortit un petit livre en cuir et le balança sur la tête de l'Uchiwa.

« Vous savez, à force de se voiler la face, vous le perdrez. Sasuke, Naruto va quitter le Japon et vous ne pourrez rien y faire. Et je vais vous avouez quelque chose. Naruto n'est pas le père de l'enfant. Il n'est pas non plus mon fiancé. Il ne m'aime pas, et je ne l'aime pas, car je ne suis pas lui… Pas l'homme qui fait battre son cœur.»

Et sur ces mots, elle partit la tête haute sans un regard pour le crétin à la bouche ouverte. Le reste était entre ses mains. Pourvu qu'il ne gâche pas tout.

_**O-O-O**_

Cela faisait quelques minutes que Hinata était partie et il n'avait pas bougé. Le livre était entre ses cuisses. Il l'avait ouvert et l'avait vite refermé en voyant que c'était l'écriture de son frère.

Son journal intime...

Dit comme cela, ça avait l'air bête, mais pour Naruto, ce bouquin était important. Alors pourquoi cette gourde l'avait-elle dans son sac ?

Mais, un large sourire fendait son visage. Elle et Naruto n'étaient pas fiancés. Et encore mieux, le gosse n'était pas de lui. Une pointe d'espoir enserrait son cœur. Mais peut-être que, son frère et elle, avaient connu les joies de la chair ensemble ?

Non, Naruto était à lui...

C'était parce que Naruto lui appartenait qu'il devait lire ce cahier. Et pour rien d'autre. Il ouvrit la première page et se plongea dans la lecture.

_**O-O-O**_

_Lundi … M..._

_Le monsieur qui s'occupe de moi a demandé à maman que j'écrive un journal. Et je n'ai pas encore compris pourquoi..._

_Cher Journal,_

_Je suis Naruto Uchiwa. J'ai 10 ans, comme mon petit frère. Je l'aime mon petit frère Sasuke. Même si il sourit jamais, et bah, il est quand même mignon. C'est mon petit frère à moi !_

_[...]_

_Samedi... M..._

_Le monsieur a prit mon journal et l'a lu ! Alors que c'est à moi ! Je lui ai prit des mains et papa m'a grondé. Papa voudrait que je l'appelle père mais j'y arrive pas. Alors pour tout ça, il m'a puni et m'a envoyé dans ma chambre. Heureusement Sasuke est venu me faire un câlin._

_Je l'aime mon Sasuke ! Et pendant le câlin, il m'a fait des bisous partout. Même sur la bouche !_

_[…]_

_Mardi... J..._

_Maman est venue me voir aujourd'hui. Elle m'a avoué que je n'étais pas son vrai fils et qu'elle m'avait adopté. C'est__bizarre__mais je m'en doutais. Mais j'ai quand même pleuré et Sasuke n'était pas là pour moi. Depuis qu'il sort avec Ino, il me laisse tomber. Et sans lui, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Papa m'a donné une photo de Kushina et Minato quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Ils étaient beaux tout les deux sur la photo, le sourire aux lèvres. Et moi j'étais au milieu._

_Mais je ne m'en rappelle pas. Sasuke me manque. Son sourire me manque. Ses yeux me manquent. Mais il est maintenant trop loin. Ino la truie !_

_Cher Journal,_

_Je suis Naruto Uchiwa-Uzumaki. J'ai 15 ans et je suis seul. Sasuke n'est pas là. Papa est distant. Maman me prend toujours dans ses bras et Itachi est gay._

_[…]_

_Mercredi... F..._

_Je l'aime. Je l'aime. Je l'aime. Je l'aime...JE L'AIME !_

_Je l'aime à en crever et cela fait de moi un monstre..._

_Mon Sasuke... Sasuke. Seul Itachi est au courant. Il m'a regardé désolé et m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il le savait déjà. Peut être devrais-je le dire à Sakura..._

_Cher Journal,_

_J'aime mon frère d'adoption. Je suis un monstre..._

_Et Sasuke sort avec Tenten._

_[…]_

_Jeudi... D..._

_Sasuke est gay. Sasuke m'aime ! J'ai couché avec lui..._

_Naruto est partit. Le monstre est apparu..._

_Je n'ai pas su quoi faire quand je me suis réveillé nu dans ce lit King Size, avec Sasuke, tout aussi nu. Alors je suis partit. Itachi m'a parlé d'une université en Amérique. Je pense que je vais y aller sans me retourner._

_Cher Journal,_

_Je suis un monstre..._

_[…]_

_Dimanche... S..._

_Je viens juste de fouler le sol américain. Et je veux déjà partir. Papa et Maman me manquent. Itachi me manque. Les bisous d'esquimau de Sasuke pour dire bonne nuit me manquent. Mais je ne peux pas revenir. Je dois oublier mes sentiments pour lui. C'est vital pour ma tête. J'ai rencontré une fille aujourd'hui. La pluie tombait et elle, elle pleurait. Je l'ai prit dans mes bras et elle a sangloté encore plus fort._

_J'ai pleuré... Cette fille est presque comme moi. L'homme qu'elle aime ne veut pas d'elle. Ou plutôt il l'a trompé. Et ce jour là, on s'est fait une promesse. Qu'importe l'amour, on vivrai. Même s'ils ne sont pas là, on restera en vie. Qu'importe l'amour, on serait toujours là pour l'autre._

_Cher Journal,_

_Je crois qu'elle s'appelait Hinata. J'ai arrêté de pleurer. Je n'ai pas osé dire à Hinata que j'étais gay..._

_[…]_

_Lundi... O..._

_Gaara m'a crié dessus. Il a apprit que je découchais le soir. Et il a trouvé mes sachets de poudre dans mes livres. Je lui avais promis d'arrêter. Mais sans ça, je n'arrive pas à oublier Sasuke. Mon Sasuke, mon amour... Mon frère. Hinata m'a giflé quand elle a apprit__que__je ne respectais notre promesse. Je crois qu'elle sort avec son ex. Inuzuka, je crois. Je devais être trop bourré pour arriver à la retenir._

_Cher Journal,_

_J'ai couché avec une fille hier. Elle m'avait passé ma poudre et je l'ai baisé. Mais je n'ai rien ressentit. Je crois vraiment que je suis gay. Je n'ai pas encore osé le dire même si je pense que Gaara est au courant._

_[…]_

_Vendredi... O..._

_Je suis sorti en boîte hier et je me suis taper le barman. Il était charmant avec son petit cul et ses lèvres pulpeuses. Mais ce n'était pas un bon coup. Sasuke taillait des pipes bien mieux que lui. Et son cul était plus étroit. Mon frère ne se comportait pas comme une chatte en chaleur au lit. L'excta dans mes veines me fait dire des conneries. Je n'ai pas aimé baisé Sasuke. Surtout pas…_

_Cher Journal,_

_J'aime toujours mon frère. Et je pense que ça ne partira jamais... Hinata sait que je suis gay. Elle l'a plutôt bien prit._

_[…]_

_Mardi… J…_

_J'ai du encore trop boire aujourd'hui… Mais, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Mon cœur ne veut pas se réparer, malgré tout mes efforts pour. J'ai l'impression d'être oppressé par le manque. J'ai envie de courir au Japon, me blottir dans ses bras… Mais je ne pourrais pas. Car, je suis un Uchiwa._

_Cher journal,_

_Je suis pathétique._

_[…]_

_Jeudi... J..._

_J'ai enfin arrêté la poudre. Heureusement que Gaara, Kiba et Hinata était là. Kiba est un chic type. Mais je crois qu'il a couché avec la nouvelle. Ça doit être pour ça qu' Hinata ne lui parle plus. Peu à peu j'oublie Sasuke. J'ai arrêté de coucher à droite et à gauche. Gaara est amoureux. D'un homme aussi, de son cousin je crois. Il a eu peur de me le dire mais je crois que le monstre entre nous deux c'est moi._

_Cher Journal,_

_Je me suis tatoué avant-hier. Un renard à neuf queues jouant avec une pelote de laine à l'effigie Uchiwa. Le kanji de l'amour est tatoué dans le fond. J'ai piqué l'idée à Gaara. Ce dessin me fait penser à mon Sasuke..._

_[…]_

_Dimanche... S..._

_Hinata a des nausées matinales. Gaara commence à sourire. Kiba a pleuré hier quand il m'a avoué ses sentiments pour Hinata. Kankuro se sent seul. Temari s'est mariée avec Shika, un chic type. Et Sasuke me manque..._

_Cher Journal,_

_Hinata m'a demandé en mariage. J'ai rigolé et elle a pleuré. Elle veut faire payer à Kiba le mal qu'il lui a fait. J'ai dit oui. Peut être que j'oublierais mon frère comme ça..._

_Hinata est sûrement enceinte de Kiba..._

_[…]_

_Lundi... M..._

_SASUKE A BESOIN DE MOI !_

_Cher Journal,_

_Je rentre au Japon._

_[…]_

_Mardi... M_

_Sasuke est toujours aussi beau et désirable. Je me demande s'il est encore aussi serré qu'avant. J'ai envie de tuer ce Sai. Lui et son sourire d'hypocrite me donne envie de lui arracher les yeux. Et dire qu'il a posé ses sales pattes sur mon frère. Heureusement que Sasuke était là, sinon je l'aurait égorgé._

_Cher Journal,_

_Je l'aime encore..._

_[…]_

_Samedi... M..._

_Hinata est enceinte de Kiba. Sasori est dans le coma et Gaara est devenu aveugle. Temari va repartir aux States. Je crois que Shika lui manque... Kankuro a disparu on ne sait où. Itachi est avec un homme. Et Sasuke couche avec le Sushi et le frigo. Je sais que le papier est mouillé mais ce n'est pas des larmes. Sûrement pas..._

_Cher Journal,_

_Mon amour me détruit peu à peu. Je vais rentrer aux States avec Gaara... J'ai encore failli à ma promesse._

_**O-O-O**_

Sasuke referma le livre et sécha ses larmes qui avaient coulé sans son autorisation. C'était étrange de se dire que Naruto avait besoin de lui… Il était pourtant sur que son frère était un roc solide sur lequel il pourrait se reposer.

Mais parfois, les apparences sont trompeuses.

Il se massa la joue et se leva. Peut être pourrait il le récupérer s'il se dépêchait ? Peut être pourrait-il se blottir contre lui ?

Sasuke couru dans sa salle de bain et passa rapidement sous la douche. Il ne pouvait plus laisser tomber après ce qu'il avait lu. Naruto était bien trop important pour qu'il abandonne comme ça. Et même s'il ne voulait plus de lui, il le courtiserait. Mais il ne savait pas quand son avion partait. Cette gourde avait oublié de le prévenir.

Peut être que pour une fois, il pourrait faire jouer son nom pour avoir un billet d'avion rapidement.

Oui, il ferait tout pour récupérer Kyuu-chan. Il s'habilla à la va-vite, fourra des affaires dans une valise et dévala ses escaliers. Il ne voulait plus se sentir seul. Il avait trop besoin de Naruto pour pouvoir respirer. C'était SON oxygène.

Il devait le retrouver et poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il ferma la porte et partit sans un regard en arrière, laissant le journal derrière lui. C'était une nouvelle vie qui commençait.

_**O-O-O**_

Naruto trainait sa misérable valise derrière lui. Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix, mais une part de lui se rebellait.

Il voulait Sasuke. Il voulait son frère pour lui.

Il soupira et prit la main de Gaara. Il voulait pouvoir tout oublier et fermer une bonne fois pour toute, les yeux. La douce main du roux sur son visage le fit hoqueter et, en essayant de faire un beau sourire, il se laissa aller à l'étreinte de son presque frère.

Pet être pourrait il recommençait une nouvelle vie là-bas ?

La voix métallique de l'hôtesse résonna pendant un long moment dans son esprit. Il devait partir, faire quelque chose de nouveau et reprendre ses bases. Il devait s'enfuir, encore une fois. Gaara se détacha de lui et l'accompagna jusqu'à l'embarquement où Hinata les attendait déjà.

Mais, une dernière fois, Naruto se retourna et laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Sasuke ne viendrait pas.

Il ne le verrait plus, ne l'aimerait plus.

Il se colla au dos de son ami et se laissa éclater en sanglots. C'était de sa faute si leur histoire finissait comme ça. C'était de sa faute s'il ne pourrait plus le prendre dans ses bras. C'était de sa faute s'il ne pouvait pas accepter ses sentiments. Tout était de sa faute.

Enfin il craquait…

Ils partirent à l'embarquement et montèrent dans l'avion, Hinata les conduisant. Mais alors qu'il allait s'asseoir à sa place, une chevelure noire lui fit plisser les yeux. Puis, écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres, il l'invita à s'asseoir.

« Naruto, je suis venu te chercher. » Chuchota Sasuke à l'oreille de Naruto.

Naruto se leva et s'enfuit dans les toilettes de l'avion. Sasuke ne devait pas être là, pas près de lui.

Il ne devait pas être près d'un monstre, car il l'avait déjà beaucoup trop souillé. Ses ailes immaculées s'étaient brisées de sa faute. Il ne pouvait pas rester près de lui. Naruto glissa le long de la porte et resta cloitré dans ce petit habitacle, oubliant le tambourinement sur la porte.


	9. Un Nouveau Départ

_**Auteur :** _Usagi-chan

_**Disclamer :** _Si jamais je dit que j'ai menacée le Grand Masashi Kishimoto avec le death note et Sebas-chan pour avoir Naruto et Sasuke, vous me croyez ? Non ? Pff, même pas drôle... Le retour à la réalité est dur. Je les empreinte juste, mais je ne suis pas sure qui reviennent en un seul morceau.

_**Résumé :**_ "Nii-chan ! Je rentre au Japon !". Voilà le plus grand cauchemar pour lui. Que doit-il faire ? Ecouter son coeur ? Brider tous ses sentiments ? Ou tout simplement se laisser emporter par les évènements ? En sachant que pour lui il est plus qu'un frère adoptif.

_**Genre :** _Humor/Romance/AU/OOC

**_Raiting :_** M

Je préviens, la classe Uchiwa a décidée de se cacher car mon imagination lui faisait trop peur. -En même temps je la comprends- Elle a voulu s'exiler sur Mars ou Vénus, mais en cours de route, elle s'est perdue et a été enlevée 4 fois par des extraterrestres. Maintenant elle se situe de l'autre côté de la galaxie mais, pour mon simple corps d'être humain, c'est beaucoup trop loin. Donc Sasuke sans classe Uchiwa vaut à un Sasuke OOC.

Et après plusieurs mois d'absence, qui était assez long, voilà (enfin) le nouveau chapitre !

Au niveau de reviews, je ne sais plus si j'y ai répondu. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, et bien je suis vraiment navré mais j'ai un problème pour les envoyer alors cette fois ci il n'y aura pas de réponse. Vraiment, vraiment désolé. (J'aurais du y répondre bien plus tôt.) Bref, des remerciements à la pelle et une bonne lecture.

**! YAOI ! Ou relation homosexuelle si vous préférez. Donc c'est à vos risques et périls. Vous êtes prévenus.**

**Ne venez pas vous plaindre.**

* * *

**Un Nouveau Départ.**

'_Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir.'_

_La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures. Beaucoup de voyageurs dormaient tranquillement, allongés étrangement sur les sièges, d'autres étaient plongés sur leurs écrans d'ordinateurs. Quelques temps plus tôt, alors que l'avion venait de décoller, un jeune homme blond avait couru en direction des toilettes, faisant peu attention à ce qui pouvait l'entourer._

Il claqua la porte et se laissa glisser contre elle. C'était vrai qu'il avait eu envie de revoir son frère avant de partir, mais de là à ce qu'il vienne avec lui, il y avait tout un monde ! Non, toute une dimension parallèle plongée dans l'obscurité et semée d'embuches plus redoutables les unes que les autres. C'était encore vrai qu'il aimait son frère, d'un amour proche de la folie, mais il ne voulait pas que tout cela se réalise. C'était un rêve, une utopie ! Et chaque chimère était faite pour n'être qu'un songe. Un tendre songe qui finirait mal, une fois ramené dans la réalité. De grands coups sur la porte le firent sortir de ses rêveries. Les yeux encore rouges, il se releva avec l'aide du lavabo et ouvrit la porte, peu désireux d'avoir des problèmes avec la sécurité. Il eu juste le temps de se maintenir sur le mur qu'une tornade brune le prit dans ses bras. Elle le serra fortement comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'envole, qu'il disparaisse en la laissant seule.

« -Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi es-tu parti comme ça ? »

Hinata le bouscula un peu. Elle avait été terrorisée quand il était partit comme ça, en courant comme une furie. Il avait forcément du se passer quelque chose, et cette chose l'avait profondément apeuré. Naruto n'avait pas l'air de réagir, aucune émotion ne passait sur son visage.

« -Mais bon dieu, dit moi ce qu'il y a ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Cria Hinata de sa voix habituellement si calme et timide.

Il n'avait toujours aucune réaction et en dernier recourt, Hinata lui assena une claque. Il sembla reprendre ses esprits et se massa la joue, ne comprenant pas ce qui était arrivé. Elle se cala dans le creux de son cou, ses longs cheveux bruns glissants sur ses épaules. Il entoura la taille de la jeune fille de ses bras et se laissa aller. Elle lui caressa les cheveux, comme une mère le ferait pour son enfant.

« -Tu savais qu'il serait là, non ? Tu avais tout programmé n'est ce pas ? » Murmura Naruto, sa bouche collée à l'oreille d'Hinata.

Elle rougit légèrement et répondit :  
« -Qui est là ?

-A ton avis ? Qui d'autre me mettrais dans cet état misérable ?

-Je ne pensais pas que Uchiwa-san bougerait aussi rapidement. » Se désola-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il se serra encore plus contre elle, cherchant la chaleur qu'elle seule pouvait lui apporter. Elle avait toujours eu cette force étrange qui apaisait ceux qui la côtoyaient. C'était son coin de paradis, son septième ciel à lui.

« -Si je n'avais pas été autant attiré par lui, tu sais Hinata, j'aurais pu t'aimer. »

Elle posa son index sur la bouche de Naruto et ferma les yeux.

« -Un jour, tu devras faire face à tes sentiments et laisser ton cœur parler. Et ce jour là, je serais près de toi. » Lui chuchota-t-elle.

Sa voix ressemblait étrangement à une douce mélodie aux sonorités lointaines, le faisant voyager dans de lointaines contrées.

« -Ne m'abandonne pas. Reste avec moi.

-A jamais. »

Elle se détacha de lui et lui embrassa le front puis lui prit la main et le tira enfin hors des toilettes. Elle ferait tout pour Naruto, absolument tout. Il lui dirait de sauter d'un pont, elle le ferait sans aucun regret. Cet homme qu'elle avait su apprécier, qu'elle avait pu aimer à une époque, était son point d'encrage. C'était sa façon de ne pas couler dans le désespoir pendant sa grossesse non désirée. Alors elle ferait de même, elle serait son soleil jusqu'à ce qu'il assume son amour pour son frère. Elle l'amena jusqu'au siège le plus proche d'elle et l'installa. Mais normalement Gaara était à coté d'elle. Ou pouvait-il bien être? Elle soupira de lassitude. Elle était entourée de boulets plus idiots les uns que les autres. A force, elle allait y laisser sa peau. Hinata caressa son ventre, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, bientôt elle n'aurait plus à s'occuper que de cet enfant. Bientôt…

Après le coup d'éclat d'Hinata, Gaara s'était difficilement levé, encore peu habitué à être plongé dans le noir. Il s'était aidé des accoudoirs, et aurait pu arriver sans encombres au toilettes s'il n'y avait pas eu ce grand badaud pour lui rentrer dedans. Il y a des claques qui se perdaient. Il tomba les fesses les premières sur le sol de l'avion. Il tâtonna maladroitement pour trouver un siège quand il sentit une main l'aider à se relever. A peine remis sur ses deux jambes, il repoussa sèchement la main qui lui avait été si gentiment proposée.

« -Je déteste la pitié. J'exècre les gens qui ressentent ce sentiment. Je vomis les gens comme toi, pauvre idiot. » Cracha-t-il d'une voix froide.

Gaara était un homme fort, qui n'avait besoin de personne pour le secourir. Il se suffisait à lui-même. Voilà ce qu'il était. Et ce n'était pas cet imbécile heureux qui allait lui faire changer ses convictions. Il se décala et marcha vers sa place. Tant pis pour Naruto, Hinata était avec lui et elle devait surement lui suffire. On lui attrapa l'épaule et il se retourna vers cet importun.

« -Je n'accorderais jamais ma pitié pour des gens comme toi. Tu n'auras jamais rien des gens extérieurs, tu seras seul et tu crèveras seul avec ton sale caractère. » Répondit une voix polaire.

Gaara se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule et lui fit un sourire moqueur en lançant ironiquement :

« -J'apprécie ta douce attention Mr…

-Sasuke. Uchiwa Sasuke. »

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils. Mais que faisait-il ici ? Que se passait il encore ici ? Naruto était parti pour le fuir et là, d'un coup, il était en face de lui. Alors c'était lui l'espèce d'imbécile qui faisait battre le cœur de son presque frère… Cet homme froid qui faisait la morale ? Gaara se rapprocha de lui, et attrapa sa chemise, enfin ce qu'il pensait être sa chemise. Il l'attira vers lui, jusqu'à sentir son souffle courir sur ses pommettes. Avec un regard qu'il espérait haineux, il lui murmura presque tendrement :

« -Approche Naruto encore une fois, fais ne serais-ce qu'un seul pas vers lui et je t'égorge pendant ton sommeil. Je ferais particulièrement attention à ce que tu souffres, et cela le plus longtemps possible. »

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années se leva, et essaya tant bien que mal de les séparer. La sécurité allait venir d'une seconde à l'autre et s'ils continuaient comme ça, tout allait mal se terminer. Gaara lâcha Sasuke lorsqu'une poigne furieuse lui attrapa la main. "Gaara." trancha sèchement la voix d'Hinata. Elle serra fortement son poignet et rompit la bataille en s'inclinant devant l'Uchiwa.

« -Excusez-le Uchiwa-san, il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit. »

Elle lui serra le poignet brièvement et le força à s'incliner. Cette maudite bonne femme venait de lui faire subir la honte suprême. Un reniflement hautain lui fit relever la tête. Gaara n'avait qu'une seule envie, lui coller une bonne droite. Oh que oui, cela lui ferait le plus grand bien. Alors qu'il avait esquissé un pas en sa direction, un pied arrêta sa progression.

« -Où est Naruto ? Demanda Sasuke, sans accorder un regard pour le roux.

-Dans ton c... »

Un coup de coude dans les côtes lui coupa momentanément la respiration. Au diable Neji, il allait la dépecer cette fille ! Comment osait-elle lui faire ça, à lui ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être chiante !

« -Il dort, Uchiwa-san. Laissez-le un peu tranquille. »

C'est sur ces mots qu'elle tourna les talons, emportant dans son sillage un Gaara qui pestait. On ne pu entendre que les « Je te hais » dit par un roux furibond. Et la nuit était tombée, emportant avec elle les querelles. C'est vrai, il avait eu quelques problèmes avec la sécurité mais rien de bien grave, de toute façon, que pouvaient-ils faire face à un Uchiwa ? Naruto s'était endormi du sommeil du juste, un masque posé sur les yeux. Comme tout le monde dans l'avion, Hinata somnolait sur son siège. Un homme se leva, et aidé par l'écran lumineux de son téléphone portable, se dirigea entre les longues rangées de siège. Encore heureux qu'il était du coté du couloir, sinon son expédition aurait été compromise. Pendant quelques minutes, il vagua entre des hommes d'affaires peu occupé par leur famille, des groupes d'enfants dormants, des familles chuchotant entre eux… Encore plus étrange, personne ne semblait le voir, bien trop occupés par leurs petits soucis. Tant mieux, cela lui faisait un problème en moins. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, marcha vers lui et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il voulu caresser la joue de Naruto mais un coup l'arrêta dans son élan.

« Dégage. J'étais sûr que tu allais venir.» Murmura Gaara, soucieux de ne pas réveiller ses amis.

Sasuke lui fit face, le regard dur et affirmé, déterminer.

« Héberge-moi. A New York. Héberge-moi.

-Et à quoi cela me servirait ? Je ne te connais même pas. »

Cet homme le faisait rire. Il fit un vague geste de la main, accordant peu d'importance à la demande. Il ricana froidement. Il sentait Sasuke le fixer intensément.

« - Héberge-moi. »

Kankûro avait attendu que Sakura dorme à poing fermé pour sortir discrètement. Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait lui cacher des choses mais elle avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça pour pas qu'il en rajoute. Alors, il avait quitté le lit conjugal et s'était habillé rapidement. Quand Sakura se réveillera, elle sera seule. Il souffla, heureusement qu'il lui avait laissé un mot, sinon il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il sortait avec une folle… Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer. Et même Sekai qui lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Il adorait ce petit bout de chou haut comme trois pommes. Pourtant, il s'inquiétait pour elle, Sekai était beaucoup trop mature pour son âge. Parfois, il avait l'impression de faire face à une adulte. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour lui faire profiter de sa jeunesse. Alors, il se laissait tyranniser par cette petite, puisque c'était dans ces moments qu'elle ressemblait le plus à une enfant. Il s'emmitoufla dans son écharpe. On avait beau être fin mars, le temps était toujours frais. C'était vers cette époque de l'année qu'il avait quitté Sakura pour la première fois. Il ne supportait plus la pression paternelle, et voir son frère autant détruit l'avait encore plus abattu. Alors quand son père avait exigé qu'il rentre au États-Unis, il avait accepté sans rechigner, abandonnant Sakura alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Ce jour là était marqué par sa faiblesse, c'était une date qu'il ne pouvait supporter. La tête baissée, il marchait droit devant sans se soucier de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Arrivé devant un grand bâtiment blanc, il se laissa tomber sur un banc. Il leva sa manche et regarda sa montre.

_7h30_

Il avait encore le temps. Il était parti bien trop en avance ne voulant pas inquiéter son amante. Il sortit son Mp3, mit ses écouteurs et se laissa bercer par la musique.

Oh, il avait oublié sa marionnette…

Une main sur son épaule le sortit de son profond sommeil. Il cligna des yeux, ayant du mal à se réveiller. Une petite infirmière se tenait devant, le dominant de sa taille grâce à ses talons hauts. Elle était visiblement inquiète pour lui, ce qui le fit légèrement sourire.

« -Monsieur, est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Elle était brune avec des cheveux coupés en carré. Les traits de son visage étaient plutôt fins, la rendant un peu fragile. Sa blouse d'infirmière, bien qu'elle soit totalement informe lui allait relativement bien. Et épinglé sur sa poitrine, il y avait son badge.

_Shizune._

Il planta son regard dans le sien et déclara :

« -Oui, j'ai besoin de retrouver quelqu'un. »

Etonné, elle opina de la tête et l'emmena vers l'accueil. Encore un peu anxieuse pour lui, elle lui demanda si tout allait bien. Il avait quand même dormit dehors alors qu'il faisait a peine 0°. Après avoir été se renseigner à l'accueil, il se dirigea vers les couloirs. Mais un bruit de talons derrière lui le fit s'arrêter.

« -Je vais vous accompagner.

-Merci Shizune-san. »

Il se courba légèrement et suivit la silhouette féminine. Après avoir marché pendant quelques minutes, il ouvrit une porte. Un jeune homme roux, qui visiblement dormait encore, était emmitouflé dans sa couverture, les bras autour de son coussin. Un léger filet de bave coulait sur son menton. Il se tourna vers l'infirmière, lui réclamant muettement des nouvelles.

« -Je suis profondément désolé mais…

-Je suis son cousin. » Lui rétorqua-t-il.

Elle baissa la tête légèrement confuse et déclara :

« -C'est presque un miracle, ce jeune homme n'a presque rien subit du choc. Il avait une légère commotion mais maintenant, il va beaucoup mieux. Il avait quelques cotes cassées mais nous les soignons. Nous avions eu peur qu'il perde la mémoire, mais d'après ses dires, il se souvient de tout. Mais nous voulons encore le garder un peu, quelque chose chiffonne le directeur de cet hôpital. »

Il la remercia et la pria de sortir, voulant être seul avec lui. Kankûro déplaça une chaise et s'assit en face de lui. Ne restait plus qu'il se réveille, et le connaissant, ce n'était pas gagné.

Sasori, confortablement allongé dans ce maudit lit d'hôpital, se redressa. A l'aide de ses deux mains, il s'allongea sur le dos, grimaçant de douleur à cause de l'effort. C'est bien installé qu'il remarqua son visiteur. Il était recroquevillé sur la chaise, maudissant ces hôpitaux et les rouquins un peu trop fatiguant. Intrigué, Sasori approcha sa main de lui. L'homme se redressa et lui fit un léger sourire. Il faisait plutôt peur avec ses vêtements complètement noirs et son maquillage étrange. Le rouquin se décala, peu désireux de rester en contact avec lui plus longtemps. Choqué par ce mouvement de recul, l'homme fronça les sourcils.

« -Pas de dommage, mon cul oui. Médecin incompétent. » Baragouina-t-il.

Il s'éclaircit la voix et demanda doucement, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer.

« -Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, n'est ce pas ? »

Sasori opina vivement de la tête.

« -Je m'appelle Kankûro Subaku, théoriquement je suis un de tes lointains cousins. Je suis venu pour t'aider. Tu dois retrouver ta mémoire, il a besoin de toi à ces côtés.

-Ma mémoire va très bien, c'est juste que je ne t'avais pas reconnu. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, alors vas t'en. » Répondit Sasori d'une voix rauque.

Kankûro secoua la tête, fataliste. Franchement, Gaara n'aurait pas pu choisir un homme plus facile à vivre ? Il posa sa main sur son épaule. Un espoir furtif dans les yeux, il supplia :

« Alors, tu te souviens de Gaara ? »

Sasori, fronça les sourcils. Qui était ce _'Gaara'_ ? C'était un nom bien étrange pour une personne. Cela devait être un homme. Mais comment était-il ? Avait-il des cheveux longs ? Etait-il beau ? Tant de questions sans réponses. Et à force de l'imaginer, il commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

« -Es-tu devenu fou ? Qui est ce _'Gaara' _? »

Alors que Kankûro allait répondre, la porte s'ouvrit vivement. Un homme blond, de long cheveux blond cascadant sur ses épaules était entré le sourire aux lèvres. Il se jeta sur Sasori le serrant dans ses bras. Le rouquin lui fit un léger sourire et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kankûro, qui avait assisté à la scène fit un regard stupéfait. Peut-être était-il temps pour lui de partir ? Alors qu'il avait esquissé un geste pour se relever, le blond dit :

« -Vous êtes qui vous ?

-Juste le cousin de Sasori et vous ?

-Deidara, l'homme que j'ai secouru sur le passage piéton. » Rétorqua Sasori.

Kankûro ne comprenait plus rien. Deidara le fusilla de ses yeux et le congédia sèchement. Ne voulant pas blesser son cousin, le brun sortit. Cet homme avait profité de la vulnérabilité du roux pour sortir avec lui. Il avait monté leur relation de toute pièce, sans que Sasori ne se doute de quelque chose. Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait l'air de l'aimer ce blondinet. Mais ce que Kankûro ne pouvait accepter, c'était qu'il profitait de son frère. Il se faisait passer pour lui, et cela, il ne pouvait l'accepter. Sortit de l'hôpital, une silhouette l'arrêta. Deidara fit se une queue de cheval assez lâche et s'approcha, furibond, de Kankûro.

« -Je ne te laisserai pas me l'enlever. Je me suis trop battu pour l'avoir. Je sais qui tu es et ce que tu représentes. Sasori est à moi et rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne fera changer cette réalité. »

Et sur ces mots, le blond le frappa au visage, mettant tout sa haine dans son poing. Kankûro se releva et cracha le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche.

« -Et toi, es-tu prêt à vivre dans un mensonge ? Es-tu prêt à endosser un rôle qui n'est pas le tien. »

Le brun lui envoya son poing dans son nez et cria :

« -C'EST PAS TA PLACE ! TU PROFITES QUE MON FRÈRE NE SOIT PAS LA POUR S'APPROPRIER SA VIE. MAIS QUI ES-TU POUR FAIRE ÇA ? DIEU ? »

Deidara le coupa dans sa tirade en lui donnant un coup dans l'estomac. Alerté par les bruits, des infirmières suivies par la sécurité couraient vers les deux combattants. Un homme d'une forte carrure retint Deidara, mettant toute sa force dans ses bras. Le blond le mordait, lui donnait des coups. Kankûro reprit sa respiration, lui lança un regard dédaigneux et partit. Il pouvait encore entendre les 'Bouge pas, on en a pas fini ! Je vais te tuer' hurler par le jeune homme.

Yahiko était contre le mur, avec un brun dans le cou. Il pouvait sentir ses douces lèvres lui mordiller la peau, laissant parfois des marques sur son épiderme. Le brun passa sa langue sur sa carotide, et Yahiko gémissait. Hypnotisé par ce bruit, il releva la tête. Il posa ses lèvres contres les siennes, passant langoureusement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il la mordilla et s'introduit de force dans sa bouche. Sa langue, plutôt joueuse, s'enroulait autour de sa comparse dans un ballet étrange. Yahiko passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant, répondant avec joie à son baiser. Il se colla à son bassin, lui faisant comprendre son excitation et gémit dans sa bouche.

« -Itachi, plus vite… La… Chambre. » Chuchota-t-il contre les lèvres de son amant.

L'intéressé fit un léger sourire sadique, et posa sa main sur le torse de l'autre. Il le caressa lentement, presque sensuellement. Yahiko, plus que partant, passa ses mains sous le pantalon de son amant, déboutonna son bouton pour plus de confort et câlina ses fesses rondes. Itachi, reprit la direction de son cou et lui enleva sa chemise par la même occasion. Il descendit sa bouche le long de son cou, parcourant de tendres baisers la poitrine de Yahiko. Il s'amusa à passer sa langue sur son piercing au téton le faisant encore plus gémir. Alors qu'il allait déboutonner son pantalon, des tambourinements sur la porte les firent sursauter. Yahiko tourna son visage vers cette dernière et demanda, la voix rauque :

« -Tu as fermé la porte ? »

Mais la porte s'ouvrit et Itachi se détacha vivement de son amant. Une femme d'un âge certain se tenait devant lui, le regardant avec effarement. Elle secoua la tête et s'approcha du brun.

« -Ou es Sasuke ? Ou est ton frère ? Avec ton père on a plus de nouvelle et cette rousse qui nous harcèle. Alors où est-il ?

- Maman, calme-toi. Commence par le début. »

Mikoto Uchiwa se tenait devant eux, dans toute sa splendeur. Ses cheveux noirs formaient un chignon strict, avec quelques mèches folles qui tombaient sur son visage. Elle avait beau ne plus être toute jeune, elle était toujours aussi magnifique. Elle respira un grand coup.

« -Bonjour Itachi, bonjour Yahiko. Très beaux abdos en passant »

Le roux lui fit un léger signe de main, le rouge au joues. Pendant qu'Itachi refermait son pantalon, elle déclara :

« -Ou est Sasuke ? Avec ton père on a essayé de l'appeler mais il ne répondait pas, alors on est parti à son appartement. Sa propriétaire nous à dit qu'il était parti elle ne savait où. Ou est mon bébé ? En plus Karin nous harcèle pour ce soi-disant mariage et Fugaku la soutient. Lui et ses envies d'être grand-père, il en mériterait des claques. Et Naruto, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était revenu. Je ne l'ai même pas vu ! Fils indigne ! »

Mikoto avait toujours eu cette particularité, elle parlait beaucoup, faisait des phrases sans queue ni tête et pouvait sauter du coq à l'âne. Sa belle-mère avait tout son respect habituellement mais là, elle venait de lui faire louper une partie de jambes en l'air plus qu'intéressante. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Sasuke. Ils étaient maudits.

« -Au Etats-Unis, avec Naruto. » Désespéra Itachi. Mais quand pourrait-il enfin profiter de son homme ?

Surprise, elle entra dans le salon et lui exigea de tout expliquer. Yahiko posa sa main sur son front. Foutu journée.


	10. Besoin et envie

_**Auteur :** _Usagi-chan

_**Disclamer :** _Si jamais je dit que j'ai menacée le Grand Masashi Kishimoto avec le death note et Sebas-chan pour avoir Naruto et Sasuke, vous me croyez ? Non ? Pff, même pas drôle... Le retour à la réalité est dur. Je les empreinte juste, mais je ne suis pas sure qui reviennent en un seul morceau.

_**Résumé :**_ "Nii-chan ! Je rentre au Japon !". Voilà le plus grand cauchemar pour lui. Que doit-il faire ? Ecouter son coeur ? Brider tous ses sentiments ? Ou tout simplement se laisser emporter par les évènements ? En sachant que pour lui il est plus qu'un frère adoptif.

_**Genre :** _Humor/Romance/AU/OOC

**_Raiting :_** M

Je préviens, la classe Uchiwa a décidée de se cacher car mon imagination lui faisait trop peur. -En même temps je la comprends- Elle a voulu s'exiler sur Mars ou Vénus, mais en cours de route, elle s'est perdue et a été enlevée 4 fois par des extraterrestres. Maintenant elle se situe de l'autre côté de la galaxie mais, pour mon simple corps d'être humain, c'est beaucoup trop loin. Donc Sasuke sans classe Uchiwa vaut à un Sasuke OOC.

Et après plusieurs mois d'absence, qui était assez long, voilà (enfin) le nouveau chapitre !

Au niveau de reviews, je suis vraiment navré mais j'ai (encore) un problème pour les envoyer alors cette fois ci il n'y aura pas de réponse. Vraiment, vraiment désolé. (J'aurais du y répondre bien plus tôt.) Bref, des remerciements à la pelle et une bonne lecture.

PS : Merci d'être aussi présent malgré mes publications très inégales.

**! YAOI ! Ou relation homosexuelle si vous préférez. Donc c'est à vos risques et périls. Vous êtes prévenus.**

**Ne venez pas vous plaindre.**

* * *

**Besoin et Envie**

_« On a besoin d'avoir envie pour vivre... »_

Depuis quelques jours, sa mère et son amant se disputaient continuellement. Cela avait commencé au début de la semaine, alors que Kankûro venait de rentrer de sa ballade matinale. Elle s'était réveillée en entendant des bruits sourds sur le parquet et s'était levée, intriguée, pour voir Kankûro sortir. Il s'était comporté comme un voleur, avec toute la délicatesse d'un éléphant.

Sekai soupira de lassitude et se releva. Elle se rappelait encore des cris aigus de sa mère quand il était rentré, tout penaud. Sekai grimaça, elle n'aurait pas voulu être à sa place. Elle avait beau ne pas l'aimer, elle n'était quand même pas un monstre sans cœur. Et depuis ce jour, Kankûro sortait tous les matins, bravant l'interdiction de sa mère. Et tous les jours elle criait, criait, criait… Alors aujourd'hui, ne supportant plus cette atmosphère, Sekai était sortie. Se blottissant dans son blouson mité, elle s'était assise dans la rue. Sa mère n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle était partie, bien trop occupée par ce Kankûro de malheur. Alors depuis, elle s'amusait à faire des dessins sur le trottoir défoncé de son quartier. Madame Nishimura avait, comme tous les matins, promené son gros chien. Tout était si monotone ici… Elle posa sa tête contre ses genoux. Son père... Elle voulait son père… Une main chaude sur son épaule la fit sursauter et elle se retourna. Que faisait cet homme stupide, ce pachyderme ? Kankûro, peu impressionné par le regard noir que lui lançait la petite fille, se posa à coté d'elle. Il s'allongea de tout son long sur le trottoir, l'esprit dans les nuages. Sekai lui fila un coup de pied dans les côtes bien décidée à le déloger d'ici. Il fit une grimace et s'accouda pour regarder la petite fille.

« -Tu as de la force pour un microbe. Tu serais pas la fille de ta mère par hasard? » S'esclaffa-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Que cet homme pouvait être stupide ! Elle se demandait encore ce que sa mère faisait avec lui. L'avait-il droguée ? C'était bien son genre, il avait une tête à manipuler les gens. Le rire grave du pachyderme la sortie de ses idées de plus en plus abracadabrantes. Il posa son index entre ses sourcils, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Tu auras plein de rides plus tard, à force de froncer les sourcils .

-Même pas vrai. » Souffla-t-elle, vexée que cet homme stupide l'ai remise à sa place.

Sekai tremblait un peu, le froid infiltrait son manteau. Kankûro posa sa veste sur les épaules de la petite puis ill passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs et roses et se rallongea. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle était habituée au froid, sa mère ayant peu de moyens. Pourtant, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un, à part celle-ci, se faisait du souci pour elle.

« -Maman et toi, vous allez vous quitter ? » Murmura la petite fille, le regard lointain.

Kankûro se redressa brutalement et s'accroupit devant la petite fille. Il lui prit les mains et les serra doucement. Il avait les mains chaudes et rugueuses... Les mains d'un homme. Sekai, rougit, surprise.

«-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

Elle baissa les yeux, gênée. Cet homme stupide la mettait bien trop mal à l'aise… Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui la troublait. Elle avait l'impression d'être une petite fille qui avait fait une bêtise.

« -Vous vous disputez tout le temps…. Maman s'énerve contre toi. Tu vas la quitter ? Comme Papa l'a fait ? » Chuchota-t-elle, les yeux fixant l'horizon.

Petite, elle s'était toujours demandée pourquoi elle n'avait pas de père. Toutes ses amies se vantaient de leur papa, de ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il leur avait acheté, de l'amour qu'il leur portait. Et Sekai était toujours en retrait pendant ces discussions, s'éloignant de ses amies. Comme elle en avait souffert. De plus, les garçons de son âge se moquaient toujours d'elle à cause de ça. Petit à petit, elle commençait à saturer. Elle avait besoin de réponses, de savoir pourquoi son père n'était pas présent. De comprendre pourquoi il les avait abandonnées… Elle avait tout simplement besoin de lui. Kankûro prit son visage en coupe, essuya ses larmes et la serra dans ses bras. Choquée par ce geste, elle sursauta et essaya de se détacher de cette étreinte. Mais il était fort et elle si petite. Elle martela son torse de petits coups de poings, lui criant de la lâcher mais rien n'y faisait. Fatiguée et à bout de nerfs, elle se laissa faire. La tête contre sa poitrine, Sekai pleura. C'était toutes les larmes qu'elle n'avait pas pu verser pendant toutes ces années. Elle avait dû être forte pour sa mère qui se remettait doucement de sa séparation, elle avait dû être forte face au regard des autres.

Sekai avait grandit un peu trop vite…

Kankûro, le visage enfouit contre le cou de la petite fille, ferma les yeux. Il se devait d'être là pour la petite. Bien qu'elle ait été une véritable peste avec lui, il tenait à ce petit bout de chou. Petit à petit, il avait appris à apprécier son petit coté espiègle et revanchard. Elle était d'une imagination incroyable quand il s'agissait de faire des bêtises, le rendant envieux. Il serra son petit corps de plus en plus fort, l'étouffant presque. Elle avait besoin d'une présence masculine. Elle avait besoin de lui. Elle était blottit contre lui, appelant son père d'une voix étouffée. Il accepterait de jouer ce rôle. Il accepterait d'être le point d'ancrage de cette petite.

« -Je t'aiderai à le retrouver. » Lui chuchota-il doucement.

Elle hoqueta, ravalant ses sanglots et lança un regard à l'homme qui la serrait dans ses bras. Elle était perdue. Qu'est ce que cela lui apporterait-il de retrouver cet homme ? Ferait-il tout ça juste pour... Elle ? Elle le regarda, l'air égarée.

« -Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? » Souffla-t-elle.

Il caressa doucement sa joue, son regard dans le sien.

« -Car je serai tout ce qu'il n'a pas été pour toi. Je serai le père que tu n'as jamais eu. »

Et sur ces mots, il déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue ronde d'enfant. Elle ne comprenait pas tout, butant sur certains mots. Elle ne voulais pas entendre cet homme. Elle ne voulait pas croire en lui... Il allait l'abandonner, comme son père. De toute façon, il ne s'intéressait qu'à sa mère. Que ferait-il avec elle ? Mais elle avait envie de le croire, de lui faire confiance. Et peu importe si elle finissait blessée, elle voulait voir ce que cela faisait d'avoir un père. Alors, elle se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux.

Il serait là pour elle...

Sakura, une tasse de thé bon marché à la main, regardait par la fenêtre. Appuyée contre le rebord, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Peut être qu'il pourrait rendre heureuse sa fille, mais elle ? Pouvait-elle être égoïste ? Sakura avait passé sa vie à essayer de rendre son enfant heureux, oubliant son bien être et son bonheur. Elle avait bien trop donné... Elle posa sa main contre la vitre froide, soupirant. Etait-il vraiment l'homme de sa vie?

"Qui vivra verra." pensa-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

* * *

Il ramena une mèche de cheveux de rouges derrière son oreille. Peut être devrait-il investir dans des boules quiès? Ça serait une bonne acquisition et puis, de cette manière, il n'entendrait plus ces deux colocataires se courir après. Merci mon Dieu, il ne pouvait pas voir ces scènes affligeantes. Un bruit sourd le fit sursauter.

Qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient être idiots...

Il passa une main sur son front et souffla. A retenir, acheter des boules quiès.

« -Naruto, écoute moi ! » Cria une voix rauque en tambourinant à une porte.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Cela faisait bien deux semaines que Sasuke avait demandé à Gaara de l'héberger. Pendant quelques instants, il avait cru se faire bouffer. Mais peu après, ce garçon lui avait fait un sourire assez étrange.

Etait-ce normal que ce jeune homme ait un sourire de psychopathe ? Non. Déjà était-ce normal d'être aussi incompréhensible? Et d'avoir les cheveux aussi rouges ? C'était presque un crime... Il devrait lui demander son coiffeur, histoire de résoudre ce mystère incongru...

Au final, Gaara avait accepté de l'héberger, à la seule condition de ne pas déranger ses habitudes. Facile, direz-vous ?

Probablement... Mais seulement si vous avez un colocataire _normal. _Et Gaara n'était pas une personne dite _normale._ Il ressemblait bien plus à un psychopathe fraîchement sortit de l'asile et Sasuke se demandait encore comment faisait Naruto pour bien s'entendre avec ce type. Toute cette histoire était à devenir dingue. Il avait été agréablement surpris quand Gaara avait accepté avec un grand sourire -A retenir : quand ce rouquin fait un grand sourire, penser à s'enfuir.- mais une horrible surprise l'attendait dans l'appartement. Gaara avait un colocataire. Et ô joie, ô désespoir, ce maudit colocataire était Naruto. Ne vous méprenez pas, il aurait adoré partager un appartement avec son frère. Mais ce dernier essayait plutôt bien que mal d'ailleurs de l'éviter –et y arrivait très bien-. Depuis son arrivée, un lourd silence remplit de non-dit stagnait entre eux. Pourtant il avait tout fait pour que Naruto l'accepte une nouvelle fois. Il avait essayé les poses suggestives, les gestes obscènes, les sous entendus sexuels. Il lui apportait même son petit déjeuner au lit. Il était un Uchiwa bon dieu, pas un simple serviteur ! Mais Naruto restait inaccessible, mettant le plus de distance possible entre eux. Il était froid et faisait comme s'il n'existait pas. Il semblait comme éteint et Sasuke ne savait plus quoi faire. Même Gaara avait abandonné... Enfin, il n'avait pas vraiment tenté, lui laissant ce plaisir.

Mais Sasuke persistait. Il faisait tout pour que son frère le remarque, oubliant les paroles blessantes que lui lançait parfois le blond. Gaara était presque envieux de la détermination du jeune Uchiwa. Parfois, quand il avait un peu trop bu, il rêvait d'avoir la même force que lui. De tout laisser tomber. Mais que ferait un aveugle comme lui ? Il était accroché à cette maudite canne. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire par lui même. Quelle déchéance pour lui.

Sasuke tapait encore à la porte quand cette dernière s'ouvrit. Naruto sortit sans un regard pour son frère, et traversa la pièce en direction de la porte. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant, c'était regarder le dos de son frère, qui l'avait bien trop souvent rejeté pour oser l'approcher. Il s'adossa à la porte, abattu. Que pouvait-il faire pour se rapprocher de lui ? Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait tout essayé mais rien n'avait marché. Peut être devait-il se ranger et abandonner... Puisque son frère ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui. Il se leva, passa ses mains sur son pantalon (histoire d'enlever les faux plis) et se dirigea dans le salon. Gaara pourrait peut être l'aider puisqu'il semblait mieux le connaître que lui. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et regarda le rouquin. Il avait bien changé depuis ces dernières semaines. Il semblait avoir vieilli prématurément, altérant sa beauté juvénile. Pourtant il restait toujours très bel homme. Sasuke souffla.

« -Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? » Murmura-t-il.

« -Essaye de faire quelque chose qui le marquera.

-Mais je fais déjà tout fait pour lui ! »

Gaara prit la main de Sasuke et la serra. Il se leva et lui caressa légèrement les cheveux non sans avoir tâtonné un peu pour trouver la tête du brun. Il s'approcha de son oreille et murmura :

« -As-tu déjà vu des films romantiques ? »

Sasuke hocha la tête, figé. C'était la première fois que Gaara était aussi proche. Il avala difficilement et rétorqua :

« -Bien, laisse moi l'appartement un soir alors. »

Gaara fit un sourire doux et passa une main presque tendre sur son cou. Il l'attrapa vivement et serra.

« -D'accord. Mais si jamais tu oses lui faire encore plus de mal, je t'égorges comme le porc que tu es. »Susurra-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

S'il n'avait pas l'habitude de Gaara, il aurait sûrement crevé de peur. Pourtant, il attrapa sa main et l'écarta. Il pouvait toujours aller crever, jamais il n'aurait peur de lui. Il repoussa Gaara et sortit sans un regard. Il restait à faire encore beaucoup de choses pour demain.

* * *

Elle prit une grande respiration et sonna. Elle était terrorisée. Peut être n'aurait elle pas du venir mais Tenmari l'avait presque agressée pour qu'elle aille parler avec le père du bébé. Elle n'aurait jamais du suivre l'idée de cette folle furieuse. Pourtant elle avait passé le plus dur en annonçant à son cousin sa grossesse. Ça avait été presque comique. Neji était passé par TOUTES les couleurs avant d'exploser de colère. Il avait été tellement touchant quand il l'avait serré dans ses bras, et qu'il avait menacé de tuer le père du petit. Il n'avait jamais été dupe et savait que son histoire avec Naruto était imaginaire. Sûrement parce que Naruto faisait trop gay... Elle souffla. Maintenant, devant cette porte d'appartement, elle rêvait de fuir. Elle pouvait bien s'occuper du petit sans son aide... Pourtant, il devait être mit au courant. Il ne pouvait rester dans l'ignorance... Alors qu'elle allait rebrousser chemin, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme. Hinata fronça les sourcils et demanda, froide.

« -J'aurais besoin de parler à Kiba. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et la laissa passer. Elle était plutôt grande et avait de long cheveux blonds lui tombant dans le dos. Habillée de simples sous-vêtements, elle affichait de très belles formes et un corps parfait.

Hinata la détestait déjà...

Elle l'amena dans le salon et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Hinata la fusilla du regard. Qu'elle aille se pendre avec ses cheveux parfaits, eux aussi.

« -Amour, une fan dans le salon. » Hurla la jeune femme d'une voix stridente.

Elle allait la tuer. Peut être pourrait-elle servir de tapis ? Non... Ca serait encore trop gentil. Elle sortit de ses pensées morbides par une main sur son épaule. Hinata se retourna et le regarda avidement. Lui et son odeur musqué lui manquait tellement... Pourtant elle recula et attaqua :

« -C'est qui _elle _?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me fais un telle scène de jalousie puisque tu es fiancée avec le petit blondinet. Mais comme tu veux savoir, je vais te le dire. C'est une amie très proche, et cela devient de plus en plus sérieux avec elle. »

Elle ferma les yeux. Pouvait-on tant souffrir par amour ?

Ils s'étaient rencontrés à la fac. Elle, faisant tomber ses livres, lui les ramassant. Ils avaient sympathisé et s'étaient donnés de nombreux rendez-vous. Petit à petit, elle en était doucement et totalement tombée amoureuse. Ils avaient flirté longtemps avant de se mettre véritablement ensemble. Il avait fait le premier pas en lui offrant une boite de chocolat pendant un rendez-vous. Il avait fixé le sol, les joues rouges, quand il lui avait proposé plus qu'une simple amitié. Hinata avait peu réfléchit et avait immédiatement dit oui. Elle était amoureuse, bien trop amoureuse. Mais peut être qu'elle aurai du écouter les rumeurs...

Et c'est ainsi qu'avait commencé leur longue et tumultueuse relation. Les premiers temps, elle vivait un véritable conte de fée. Elle était Cendrillon... Mais il avait commencé à venir la voir de moins en moins, ne lui parlant presque plus. De plus son col était souvent couvert de rouge à lèvres. Cendrillon s'était petit à petit transformée en une jeune femme humiliée, bafouée et seule. Alors, quand cette situation était devenue trop intenable, Hinata lui avait demandé pourquoi. Il n'avait pas su répondre , avait bafouillé un peu, s'était perdu dans ses phrases. Et c'était là qu'il lui avait avoué qu'il la trompait régulièrement, n'aimant pas les relations exclusives. Il avait besoin d'air... Vexée, elle l'avait giflé, pleuré, crié mais rien n'aurait changé . Ils se quittèrent ainsi, elle le détestant et lui la fuyant.

Puis Hinata rencontra Naruto et passa cet accord incongru. Elle voulait lui faire tant de mal... Mais elle n'y arriva pas. Tout en s'affichant avec Naruto la journée, le soir elle couchait avec le brun. Plus aucune marque d'amour, juste de la baise. Elle était passée de copine officielle à coup d'un soir. Quelle déchéance...

« -Pourtant cela ne te dérangeait pas tellement avant. Tu me sautais tout en sachant que j'étais fiancée. » Siffla-t-elle, perfide.

Il l'a regarda, fatigué et lui proposa de s'asseoir. C'était de sa faute si la douce Hinata était devenue une jeune femme acide et bien trop séduisante pour son bien...

« -Que veux tu ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Mal à l'aise, Hinata laissa traîner son regard dans la pièce. Elle fronça les sourcils et fusilla du regard la jeune femme qui était sortit de la salle de bain. Elle n'était toujours pas morte ? La jeune femme avança vers le canapé et entoura Kiba de ses bras. Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou et ferma les yeux. C'était _sa_ place... Et pas celle de cette trainée. Alors elle dit, froide et tranchante :

« -C'est une conversation privée, donc nous n'avons aucunement besoin de votre présence. »

Outrée elle allait répliquer quand Hinata se leva.

« -En fait, je n'ai rien à faire ici. Kiba, tu m'excuses, au déplaisir de vous revoir. »

Elle sortit d'un pas pressé de l'appartement et se mit à courir dans la rue. Elle devait partir d'ici. Elle devait mettre le plus d'espace entre eux. Elle avait besoin de respirer, d'oublier. Alors elle couru toujours plus loin, couru à s'en décrocher les poumons.

_L'oubli est le meilleur des remèdes._

Tremblante, elle se laissa tomber sur le quai. C'était son endroit préféré, là où elle pouvait s'évader, devenir une autre. Personne, à part Naruto, ne connaissait l'existence de cet endroit. Elle enleva ses chaussures et laissa ses orteils toucher l'eau froide d'hiver. Hinata s'allongea et prit une grande respiration. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle, mais elle était peu encline à se lever pour voir qui dérangeait cet instant. L'inconnu la pris dans ses bras et souffla.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Comment connais-tu cet endroit ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Il attrapa sa main et lui donna un tendre baiser. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi doux. Il lui caressa le dos de la main et approcha son visage.

« -Que voulais-tu me dire ? » Susurra-t-il.

Elle se laissa bercer par sa douce voix. Il sentait si bon... Cette odeur musquée... Elle ferma les yeux et chuchota :

« -La fille qui était avec toi, où est-elle passée ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec elle ?

-Car elle n'est qu'une fille parmi tant d'autre... Car malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te faire, tu m'as toujours respecté. Et peut être que malgré ma peur des sentiments, je t'aime quand même. »

Elle plongea son regard gris perle dans ceux du jeune homme et souffla :

« -Je suis enceinte. De toi. »

Il la regarda, ébahi. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à _ça _! Comment devait-il réagir ? Devait-il faire comme s'il était heureux d'avoir ce bébé ? Bien sûr que cela lui donnait chaud au cœur, mais bordel, il avait la trouille. Ils étaient jeunes et lui totalement inconscient et inconstant. Kiba savait qu'il ressemblait plus à un gamin irresponsable qu'à un homme mature ! Il ne voulait pas. En tout cas, pas comme ça. Il voulait apprendre à la connaître une nouvelle fois, à l'aimer comme une princesse... Et pas brûler les étapes comme ça ! Pourtant, il se sentait tellement bien depuis l'annonce de ce bébé. Il allait être _papa..._

Hinata se releva et prit Kiba par les épaules.

« -Je serais assez forte pour nous deux. J'ai besoin de son vrai père pour l'élever. Sans toi, je ne sais pas comment faire...»

Il se blottit contre elle, posant sa main contre son ventre. Il plaça son oreille contre son cœur et murmura :

« -Merci d'être toujours là. Et oh bordel, je t'aime tellement... »

Elle le serra de toute ses forces et le berça. Tout redeviendrais comme avant.

Enfin, elle pouvait être totalement heureuse... Et peut être que Naruto aussi.

* * *

Naruto passa la porte de l'appartement et ôta son écharpe. Enfin, il était rentré. Ça faisait tellement bien d'être au chaud. Et dire qu'il était sorti pour rien en plus. Il avait voulu voir la jolie Hinata mais -Dieu l'en préserve- la voir dans une position compromettante avec Kiba l'avait plutôt refroidi. Il ne pensait pas qu'il en avait une si grosse.

_Oh My God_... Traîner avec ses amis ne lui réussissait pas. Il était sur de faire des cauchemars.

De plus, ce cher Sasuke faisait tout pour qu'il le remarque. Et il était près à craquer. Il ne comptait plus les douches froides de cette semaine,vu qu'elles étaient bien trop nombreuses. Grâce à Gaara, il avait accepté ses sentiments profonds et avait compris que ce n'était pas de sa faute si Sasuke se comportait comme une traînée... _Il était une traînée. _Non, mais quel homme normal mettrait cet maudite musique française quand il prenait sa douche.

_Je me touche à la louche_, hein ?

Pourtant, il l'évitait encore de peur de déraper. Il ne voulait pas non plus passer pour un homme facile qui ne pense qu'avec sa bite... Alors cela faisait deux semaines qu'il l'évitait et utilisait sa main droite. Gaara se foutait de lui à longueur de journée, faisant des gestes suggestifs quand il les savait proches. Il était sur que c'était un coup monté, bien que Gaara et Sasuke ne se supportaient pas. Ils s'entendaient comme chien et chat ces deux là. Il poussa la porte de sa chambre après avoir lancé un vague salut à Gaara. Mais il se figea devant la porte.

Sasuke... _Son_ Sasuke était habillée de sous-vêtements féminin en dentelle marron. Des bas fantaisistes rendaient ses jambes fantastiques. Il portait de longues bottes en fourrures avec des talons d'au moins 10 centimètres. Il déglutit difficilement. On est Uchiwa ou on ne l'est pas...

_Oh God, you are a bitch_...

Il s'approcha lentement, hypnotisé et Sasuke le tira par son tee-shirt. Il passa une main sensuelle sur son torse tout en ôtant les boutons de son jean plutôt serré. Il fit des yeux de biches et passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres. Il approcha de l'oreille de Naruto qu'il mordilla doucement tout en susurrant :

« -Je t'ai attendu depuis tellement longtemps. Maintenant je suis gelé. »

_Hey men, I'm a bitch..._

Il attrapa la main halé et la passa tout en douceur sur sa peau tout en mordillant son cou. Naruto émit un long gémissement, bien incapable de repousser ses plus bas instincts. Heureux de ce résultat, Sasuke posa la main de Naruto sur son string et approcha ses lèvres tentantes. Mais un coup de canne le coupa dans son élan. Il se retourna vivement, près à sauter à la gorge de ce rouquin de pacotille quand il dégringola du lit. Maudit lit trop petit... A noter, acheter un lit King Size.

« -T'aurais pas vu la télécommande de la télévision ? Elle est pas dans la salle. » Demanda-t-il.

Sasuke se releva, rouge de honte et de colère et approcha, furibond, de Gaara.

« -Bordel, t'as pas vu que j'étais occupé ? Ah mais j'oubliais, t'es aveugle. » Cracha-t-il, énervé.

Gaara l'attrapa par la peau du coup et répliqua :

« -Tu peux répéter ça, traînée ?

-La traînée t'emmerde sale con. Va retrouver tes amis à cannes et fait pas chier. »Et sur ces douces paroles, ils commencèrent à se disputer, en venant rapidement aux mains.

Et pendant ce temps là, Naruto s'était enfui, peu fier d'avoir failli céder à ses instincts primaires. Tant pis s'il devait voir Kiba et Hinata copuler. Cela valait mieux qu'un Sasuke en manque...

Et depuis c'était le guerre entre les deux colocataires, désespérant Naruto. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait vu Sasuke, étalé sur le sol, obligé de garder sa position inconfortable par un Gaara armé d'un couteau de boucher. Et chaque matin, c'était la même chose. Le roux lui marchait dessus et répliquait, guilleret :

« -Ah bah mince, je t'avais pas vu. »

Et chaque jour, chaque nuit, ils devaient au moins une fois se taper dessus ou se balancer des objets dans le visage. Sasuke était un pro du lançage de télécommande tout en sortant sa petite phrase :

« -Mais t'es vraiment pas doué... Ah bah non, c'est vrai, t'es aveugle. »

On était Uchiwa ou on l'était pas...

Naruto soupira encore une fois en entendant Sasuke hurler dans la salle de bain. Il avait sûrement du dormir là-bas et Gaara l'avait réveillé avec de l'eau glaciale. Naruto désespéra devant son café en pensant qu'ils s'entendaient bien au début. C'était incompréhensible.

Le brun arriva en grande pompe, seulement habillé d'un caleçon trempé. C'est fou ce que le blond pouvait le trouver adorable. Il ressemblait à un chaton mouillé. Sasuke se laissa tomber sur la chaise.

« Bordel, qu'il est crétin ce type. » Cracha-t-il tout en posant sa tête entre ses bras.

Naruto posa sa main sur son épaule, voulant lui apporter un peu de soutien. Il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait, Gaara étant assez impulsif et excessif.

Ils s'étaient un peu rapprochés ces derniers temps, Sasuke continuant toujours à lui tourner autour et Naruto, le repoussant un peu moins. Le brun releva la tête et lui fit un tendre sourire.

« -Alors, ça te dit un restaurant pour me remonter le moral ? »

Naruto rougit et hocha la tête vivement.

_Il jouait avec le diable, et il était plus qu'heureux de se laisser aller entre ses griffes. _


End file.
